Ella será amada
by SCCTRC1
Summary: Watanuki Kimihiro y Domeki Shizuka, dos amigos de la infancia, conocen al amor de su vida: Yuuko Ichihara, una profesora divorciada que lo único que desea es volver a sentirse amada por alguien otra vez. ¿Qué pasará en esta batalla de amor? ¿Quién ganará? FANFIC COMPLETO
1. La duda

**(XxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 1: La duda_

-Buenos días, Watanuki.

-Buenos días, Himawari.

Watanuki Kimihiro y Himawari Kunogi: la joven pareja de 17 años se había saludado en la entrada del colegio como era todas las mañanas. Pasaron al salón de preparatoria 3-B, donde los esperaba su amigo Domeki Shizuka.

-Buenos días, Domeki -saludó Himawari.

-Buenos días.

La actitud indiferente de Watanuki hacia Domeki era ya algo habitual; de hecho, su relación era algo escabrosa desde el inicio. Las peleas y discusiones que tenían siempre hicieron que Himawari riera, creyendo que eran todas bromas y juegos de amigos. Sin embargo, en ocasiones llegaban a estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

-Jóvenes, ya empezarán las clases. Tomen asiento.

-Sí -respondieron un poco extrañados; pues era el director quien había entrado al salón.

-Les traigo una noticia a todos ustedes -empezó- Debido a problemas laborales y personales, el profesor Watari no vendrá a dar clases durante un tiempo. Así que un suplente ha venido a tomar su lugar durante la ausencia de su titular.

Los murmuros comenzaron a fluir por todo el salón, entre los alumnos de dicho grupo. No sabían qué esperar del maestro suplente que impartiría clases mientras el otro profesor estuviera ausente.

-Por favor, pase.

La puerta se abrió. Una persona estaba esperando fuera del aula. Caminó al centro del salón, justo enfrente del pizarrón.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara. Gusto en conocerlos.

Una mujer de cabello largo y negro entró. Su apariencia demostraba que tenía 25 años en promedio, lucía joven, con una mirada misteriosa que dejaba mucho que desear. La ropa que llevaba: una camisa amarilla, cubierta con una chaqueta negra, que en conjunto con una falda beige completaban la imagen de aquella profesora; Domeki y Watanuki la vieron con deleite, habían quedado prendados en ella. Más bien, parecía que se habían enamorado perdidamente de la profesora Yuuko.

-Bien, es hora de empezar con la clase.

Todas las horas que la maestra suplente permaneció en el salón, Watanuki y Domeki se las pasaron admirándola; sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba. La libreta que tenían en su butaca estaba totalmente en blanco, no tenían notas del tema que veían en ese momento, las plumas y lápices descansaban en el pupitre sin molestarse a que las manos inmóviles de los muchachos los tomaran para escribir.

Lo que entraba por uno de sus oídos, se perdía en su mente y salía por el otro; por un momento, Watanuki había olvidado que estaba en una relación con Himawari, la chica más bella de la escuela, según él… o eso pensaba… hasta hoy…

-El timbre ha sonado -dijo con suavidad- Pueden retirarse.

-Watanuki, ¿me acompañas a casa?

Pensando y admirando a la bella profesora, el chico no tomó en cuenta que su novia le había hablado.

-Domeki, ¿sabes por qué Watanuki no me hace caso?

El muchacho que se encontraba a su derecha tampoco le hacía caso. Estaba perdido en esa imagen tan hermosa que había penetrado sus ojos.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Ah! ¿Eh, qué pasa?

-Les llamé la atención y no me hicieron caso, como si estuvieran sordos o algo así.

En ese momento, Watanuki se dio cuenta que en verdad se había concentrado demasiado en la profesora Ichihara que parecía no haber estado en la clase, y lo mismo con Domeki.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a casa?

-C-claro…

Justo al acabar su oración, volteó al escritorio del frente para verla una vez más antes de marcharse; pero… la profesora se había ido…

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

-No. No me pasa nada -respondió con desanimo– Ya vámonos.

Y tomó a Himawari por la espalda hasta su despedida en la casa de ella. Un beso fue la firma de despedida de la pareja. Sin embargo, al caminar hacia su apartamento… se puso a pensar…

"_Esa maestra… Yuuko Ichihara… ¿qué me pasó en el salón? Himawari dice que estuve distraído… y lo único que hice fue verla…"_

Pero siempre que recordaba ese momento del día, sólo la veía a ella, moviendo su coleta de caballo negra, atada con una cinta amarilla… el ondeo de su falda cuando volteaba a ver a los alumnos… la mirada misteriosa que lanzaba al dar la clase… todo se había quedado grabado en su memoria… todo era tan bello y perfecto…

"_¡¿En qué demonios pienso? Ella es la maestra, yo soy su alumno, ¡no puede haber nada más! Es tan sólo eso: una relación escolar… ¡nada más! Y también está que soy el novio de Himawari. Esperé esta oportunidad por años. No la voy a dejar ir… pero… esa profesora era tan… ¡Ya basta! ¡No debo pensar en eso jamás!"_

-¿Es que acaso estoy…? No eso no puede ser posible…

_Notas del autor:_

¡Chicos!

Aquí les dejo el primer capi de mi FanFic de xxxHolic, _"Ella será amada"; _el cual iré subiendo cada vez que pueda y que me sea posible (por favor, paciencia, soy una simple estudiante… ¡y de secundaria! T-T). Espero que me apoyen en este trayecto y proyecto para que pueda seguir adelante y detenerse hasta que la voluntad divina lo desee así y lo dicte como sentencia eterna hasta el fin de los tiempos ;9

Bueno, que la fuerza los acompañe y recuerden: el chocolate es lo mejor del mundo… aparte del anime, claro.

¡Nos leemos~!


	2. Tres caminos cruzados

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 2: Tres caminos cruzados_

-¿Será cierto que yo…?

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando Watanuki chocó contra la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Ah, maldición, dolió!

Intentando inhibir el dolor que causó el golpe con la puerta, buscó sus llaves y entró finalmente para ponerle fin a su día. Mientras tanto, la profesora Yuuko, en su propia casa trataba de concentrarse en organizar la clase del siguiente día, que por razones de un divorcio reciente no podía poner demasiada atención. Y en la casa de Domeki, éste no conciliaba el sueño como todas las noches, rodaba de lado a lado en su cama, pensando que así podría encontrar cierta comodidad para dormir. Tres personas, tres almas, tres caminos cruzados, un solo destino que estaba entrelazado… tan sólo eran un par de alumnos… que guardaban sus sentimientos por la nueva profesora…

A la mañana siguiente, Watanuki entró a la escuela como cualquier otro día y recorrió los pasillos y subió las escaleras para llegar a su salón. Sin embargo, pasó por el aula de maestros de preparatoria y la profesora suplente, salía justo en ese momento con un montón de material para sus clases; intentaba mantenerlo en sus manos y brazos, mientras iba repasando las lecciones que daría ese día. Cuando las cosas finalmente cayeron al suelo, Watanuki estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

-¿Le ayudo a llevar su material al salón, profesora? -preguntó un poco apenado, arrodillándose ante esa mujer.

-Sí, gracias.

-Debe estar muy ocupada si necesita cargar tantas cosas.

-Bueno, es asunto del divorcio…

Sorprendido, el muchacho se paralizó unos instantes.

-¿Di-divorcio…? ¿Acaso usted…?

-Sí -respondió desconsolada– Estoy a unos días de consumirlo. Trabajo de profesora para pagar los gastos que implica: el abogado, los trámites…

-Emm… claro. Lo que pasa es que jamás pensé que fuera divorciada…

-No importa. La gente que no me conoce siempre dice eso -explicó un poco molesta, mientras que recogía sus cosas– Pero la familia de mi ex marido…

-Ya entiendo. Ya está todo recogido, ¿la ayudo a llevarlo a…?

-Sí, gracias.

Así, ambos partieron hacia la primera clase, platicando sobre la escuela, las cosas que la maestra podría encontrar allí… era el primer momento que Watanuki pasaba con su nueva profesora y titular.

-Escucha, llegamos ya; creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu salón y…

-No, este es mi salón. Usted es mi titular.

-Oh, entonces pasa tú primero.

-Gracias -respondió sonrojado.

Movió la puerta y llevó todo el material al fondo del aula; la profesora lo miraba y no despegaba sus ojos de él. Por su mente cruzó un pensamiento vago.

"_Ese chico… me ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio. Es muy amable. Debería hacer algo para recompensarlo por eso. ¡Ya sé! Se lo diré al acabar la escuela"._

Mientras que el muchacho acomodaba las cosas, no dejaba de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, que por cierto, estaba iluminado. Tal y como si hubiera sido tocado por un ángel. Como si esa mujer fuera aquél ángel que lo tocó.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y con ella las clases terminaron. Yuuko recogió sus cosas y Watanuki se había quedado un poco más tarde. Domeki y Himawari se habían marchado unos minutos antes.

-Joven Kimihiro -lo llamó aquella voz celestial.

-¿Si? ¿Se le ofrece algo, maestra?

-Quería agradecerte por lo de la mañana, y me gustaría compensarte por haberte molestado.

-No, no es necesario. Eso sólo lo hice porque era lo correcto.

-No, no. En serio quisiera poder compensar lo que hiciste por mí… y pensé en invitarte a comer al lugar donde quieras.

Watanuki no quitaba la mirada de su atractiva profesora. Los ojos rojizos de ella tampoco se alejaban de la mirada del joven estudiante. La única cosa que Yuuko deseaba era que el muchacho aceptara la invitación propuesta.

-Está bien -accedió finalmente el chico ruborizado.

-Sólo dime a dónde y…

-A mi casa. Yo invito.

-Pero, eso no sería justo. Mejor vayamos a otro lado y así yo seré quien…

-No, maestra. No se moleste en serio -le dijo suavemente– Es algo que yo quiero hacer.

-Bueno, entonces vamos hoy. Claro, si es que no hay inconveniente.

-Por supuesto que no. Vayamos, entonces.

Aparentemente, Watanuki no tenía problemas en cuanto a lo que eran sus relaciones fuera del colegio. Lo de Himawari ya era un problema minimizado; casi sin importancia. La sonrisa que no se le iba probaba que para él, al mirar a la profesora… no había ni existía nada más…

_Notas del autor:_

¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! ¡Yeeey~! Es genial estar de regreso.

Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa sobre el FanFic, ¿sí?

Sé que desde el principio se nota a leguas lo que pasará después: el típico, famosísimo y temido… "triángulo amoroso"; en especial este que es entre estudiantes y una profesora, lo cual me pareció una excelente idea. Es loca, a veces es atroz, y deja tantos cabos sueltos que uno tiene que unir… ah… estoy demente. Y a pesar de todo eso, no se crean el cuento del final "felices por siempre" ni que todo está escrito de una vez, ¿eh? De una vez les advierto…

Bueno, ahora a esperar el tercer capítulo. ¡Sayo!


	3. La misma luna

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 3: La misma luna_

-¡Vaya Kimihiro! ¡Es un gran cocinero!

-No es para tanto, simplemente es la práctica -respondió el joven con la cara un poco roja.

La felicidad de la maestra se había transmitido a su alumno. En esa tarde, en el apartamento del chico, la alegría se dispersaba como si fuera una especie de enfermedad. Lo que ambos ignoraban era que el celular del muchacho sonaba, sonaba y sonaba como si no hubiera un mañana. En la pantalla decía: _"Tres llamadas perdidas: Himawari Kunogi"._

-Domeki, Watanuki no responde mis llamadas, ¿sabes que está haciendo?

-Si tú no sabes menos yo.

-Entonces… creo que sería mejor que vaya a su casa a verlo, para asegurarme que está bien.

-Tienes razón -le dice firmemente– Si quieres te acompaño.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Así pues, fueron partieron de la casa de ella al apartamento de Watanuki; quien se la estaba pasando muy bien con la maestra Yuuko. Riendo, hablando y comiendo, el tiempo se les iba de las manos como corre el agua por su caudal hasta precipitarse en la boca del mar. Finalmente Himawari y Domeki llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Watanuki; la fueron abriendo poco a poco…

-¿Watanuki?

-¡Himawari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Domeki a ver cómo estabas -le explica algo desconcertada– Te llamé 3 veces al celular y no me contestaste… estaba preocupada…

El chico caminó hacia ella y tomó su barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice y se acercó para besarla.

-Gracias por preocuparte, cariño, pero estoy bien.

-Me alegra. Cuando no contestaste pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

La pareja estaba montando una escena de telenovela; Domeki entró y miró a todos lados, esperando hallar la razón por la cual Watanuki estaba "ocupado". No encontró nada. Aparentemente, no había nada ni nadie que lo distrajera del sonido de su celular.

-Oye, ¿qué te mantenía distraído?

-¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, cabeza dura?

-Es cierto -le dice Himawari con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

Watanuki volteó a ver a su novia, con una cara de asombro.

"_¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo decirles que estaba con la profesora Yuuko; simplemente no puedo…"_

-Dormía un poco. Regresé algo cansado de la escuela.

"_Razones me sobran para mentirle así a Himawari. Si le digo ahora la verdad, no sé cómo la vaya a interpretar. Está mejor así, aunque ahora siento que me quemo por dentro"_

-Ya veo… estabas cansado…

-¡Sí! ¡Eso no te incumbe! -exclamó Watanuki furioso.

-Se ven tan lindos cuando bromean así -dijo la chica entre risa y risa.

Y así empezó su cuento de nunca acabar: Domeki hace algo que a Watanuki no le agrada y Himawari ríe, creyendo que todo es parte de una broma. Mientras, la misteriosa y enigmática profesora estaba en su hogar ya. Las imágenes del gentil muchacho que la ayudó en el inicio de la mañana no se marchaban de su cabeza, y la dulce voz que provenía de él no se borraba de su mente.

-¿Por qué… no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? -se martirizaba con el rostro de ese chico– Es mi estudiante, mi alumno… eso lo entiendo, pero…

Tomó su cabeza con las manos, como si intentara exprimírsela y así, remover el pensamiento que la asechaba sobre Watanuki. Sin embargo todo era inútil. No importaba lo que hiciera, persistía la lucha entre su deseo de exterminarlo de su mente y el deseo de quedarse con la imagen del joven.

-Tan sólo quisiera no pensar en él; pero, parece inevitable. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él!

La noche llegó lentamente. En su cama, no importaba tampoco lo que hiciera, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba algo más… sin embargo, lo que le faltaba, estaba fuera de su alcance y a la vez, estaba muy cerca. Para terminar su día, el juez que manejaba su divorcio la llamó. El acuerdo llegó a que su ex marido le entregaría la casa y él buscaría otro lugar para sustentarse. Ella no tendría que mudarse, y como no habían tenido hijos, no existía fallo de custodia. Oficialmente podía hacerse llamar Yuuko Ichihara; sin usar su apellido de casada. Nunca volver a vivir las situaciones de sus años de matrimonio.

-Finalmente. Soltera otra vez. No se volverá a repetir el mismo error.

Miró a través de la ventana la luna que resplandecía en su cénit, las estrellas llenaban el cielo de luz y resplandor nocturno que era propiedad de la noche; y sólo de ella. El paisaje era complementado por nubes que surcaban el frente de la cara luna tan hermosa y blanca de esa velada que parecía salida de un sueño.

Watanuki y Domeki admiraban en sus propias casas la misma luna, que para el primero representaba lo mejor de la vida: la belleza de la naturaleza. En esa figura tan hermosa veía el rostro de aquella mujer que había llegado a su vida a cambiar la supuesta soledad que quedaba en su corazón. A pesar de estar con la chica que siempre había soñado, nunca dejó de sentir un vacío en su corazón y alma que aparentemente nada ni nadie llenaba de alguna manera. Se sentía solo de un modo inesperado e inexplicable, pero la gentileza de Yuuko lo alegraba mucho…


	4. Pensamientos confusos

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 4: Pensamientos confusos_

Semanas tras semanas pasaban, hasta que llegó la época decembrina. La Navidad se aproximaba a unos días; era la mañana del día 19 de diciembre, Watanuki se mostraba un poco distante hacia Himawari y Domeki. Pareciera que no desea estar con alguien más que con su propia soledad, como si cada cosa que existiera fuera minimizada a nada en el mundo que él quisiera tener. Sin embargo se equivocaban, lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente del muchacho era la imagen de la maestra Yuuko en cada clase que habían tenido desde su llegada; cada detalle de cada día estaba cruzando su cabeza hasta agotar sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Domeki… -empieza la preocupada chica- ¿Sabes por qué Watanuki anda como perdido?

-No tengo ni la menor idea…

Él también se había enamorado de la bellísima profesora. A pesar de que la edad parecía ser un impedimento, además de la relación que llevaban los tres, no era conveniente que ambos jóvenes se enamoraran de esa mujer. Los ojos que lanzaban miradas cruzadas a todos lados. Al final, ya era un día menos para la fecha.

-Watanuki, acompáñame a casa, ¿sí?

-Claro, Himawari; sólo deja que guarde unas cosas más.

-Te espero en la salida -y dicho esto se marchó entusiasmada a la entrada del colegio.

Entonces, el muchacho se quedó solo en el salón, y la única persona que estaba a parte de él, era la profesora. Así que por pura pena, se sonrojó. Solos, ella y él… de pronto se dio cuenta que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, tanto, que no oía los demás sonidos a su alrededor. Presionó las libretas que tenía en sus manos y los lápices que estaban hasta el fondo habían quedado aplastados por los demás útiles.

-Joven Kimihiro.

-P-profesora… Ichihara…

Ahora el corazón parecía subir por su pecho hacia su garganta y quedarse atorado allí y no poder escapar por su boca o regresar al lugar donde pertenece.

-Quería decirle algo sobre la fiesta de Navidad que se organizará –comenzó a decirle con un tono tranquilo- Los profesores hemos discutido su habilidad para la cocina y acordamos una cosa. Más bien, es proponerle una cosa.

-S-sí. ¿Cuál es?

-Queremos que junto al grupo de cocina de la escuela, haga los bocadillos de la fiesta que se hará. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Una pausa se formó entre ellos, algo incómodo. La maestra comenzaba a dudar sobre la oferta que le propuso a su alumno.

-Si no puede estar o tiene…

-Allí estaré –contestó totalmente decidido y dispuesto para no defraudarla- Ayudaré en el área de bocadillos. Sería un honor.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar!

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el pobre chico abrazándolo. El sorprendido e inmóvil muchacho, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto con la maestra mostrándole su aprecio y gratitud. El rostro se le puso rojo en cuestión de nada, ya podía escuchar sus latidos claramente golpeando su pecho… no sabía qué hacer… sus ojos dejaron de mirar lo que había alrededor, solamente veía el cuerpo de esa mujer pegado al suyo… y no podía hacer nada… sólo agonizar en silencio…

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Eso era todo. Ya se puede retirar.

-C-claro…

Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la entrada, donde se encontró con Himawari.

-¿Por qué estás así? –Preguntó desconcertada- Últimamente te comportas muy seriamente, nada más me ves en la escuela y ya casi no nos hablas ni a Domeki ni a mí. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Siento como si ya no me quisieras más.

Acarició la mejilla de su novia totalmente desconsolada para tranquilizarla un poco al menos, como intentando decir "aquí estoy y no tienes por qué preocuparte".

-Estoy bien, Himawari. No hay de qué preocuparse –la abrazó fuertemente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos con una gran delicadeza; la chica comenzó a experimentar una paz abrumadora que la hizo corresponder a la muestra de cariño impuesta por su novio- Intentaré estar con ustedes todo el tiempo posible, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo- respondió acomodándose en el pecho de Watanuki.

Detrás de un muro cercano, la señorita Yuuko escuchaba aquella conversación; quizá por accidente, o quizá por simple curiosidad… incluso algo más…

-Ya veo. Ella es la verdadera dueña de su corazón. La joven Himawari Kunogi.

Cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza, los chicos ya se habían ido.

-Estoy cometiendo muchos errores en compañía del muchacho –murmuraba caminando hacia el ocaso- No quiero ni imaginarme si yo llegara a… no. Mejor, ni siquiera pensaré en ello.

Caminó lo de siempre hasta llegar a su hogar, entró a su baño y tomó una ducha, las cosas rondaban por su cabeza como locas, de un lado a otro, sin quedarse quietas en ningún momento; sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ceder a uno de sus sentimientos.

Su único problema era a cuál hacerle caso.

Había tantos, y todos eran muy confusos y complejos, no sabía a cuál escuchar y dejar entrar en su corazón. Acercarse a Watanuki era una solución para hablar… pero una cosa muy poderosa no lo dejaba hablar con él fuera de la escuela. Su deseo verdadero era alejarse de él y al mismo tiempo, acercarse a lo que su corazón le indicaba; además… le ocultaba su más grande secreto…


	5. ¿Qué pasó?

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 5: ¿Qué pasó?_

-¡Pasen, pasen al festival de Navidad!

Finalmente, la época navideña había llegado a Japón y todos estaban muy emocionados. En los puestos había comida, concursos, incluso juegos temáticos no muy grandes. Pero sin duda alguna, la caseta de los bocadillos era la más exitosa de todas; de allí salían órdenes por montón, parecía que nunca acabarían teniendo una hambruna por falta de ingredientes.

-Watanuki, tus bocadillos son todo un éxito –afirmó Himawari- Te aseguro que eres una persona con mucho talento, por eso la gente va y viene.

-N-no es para tanto. Además no sólo soy yo, están tú y los otros chicos.

-Pero de igual manera, sigues siendo el chef estrella del festival.

-Es cierto –irrumpió Domeki comiendo onigiri- Esta es la séptima vez que vengo.

-¡Tú disfrutas haciendo mi vida imposible, ¿verdad?

-Simplemente me gusta que cocines para mí.

-¡Tú…! ¡Pedazo de…! ¡No siempre voy a cocinar para ti!

-Por eso aprovecho cada vez que hagas comida –respondió impertinentemente.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron más clientes y distrajeron a Watanuki mientras lo halagaban por la buena comida que había preparado. Cuando el atardecer se iba, la gente le siguió el paso y se fue poco a poco. Después, las casetas comenzaron a desmontarse una por una y los juegos temáticos fueron devueltos a sus respectivas compañías promotoras.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a casa, Watanuki.

-Sí. Solamente tengo que guardar algunas cosas que me traje de casa para atender la caseta.

-Claro, te esperaré allá –dijo marchándose tranquilamente.

Pronto habría acabado para llevar a su pareja a su casa y luego dirigirse a la suya, pero sin olvidarse de contemplar la luna nueva que abarcaba la noche oscura con su brillante esplendor. Eran vacaciones de invierno, por lo tanto, los chicos eran libres de hacer lo que se les pegara la regalada gana: salir con los amigos hasta tarde, ir a embriagarse de vez en cuando, hacer fiestas en secreto… en fin, el paraíso de las parrandas. Para celebrar el Año Nuevo, Himawari invitó al salón entero a su hogar. Desde hacía unos días, Watanuki no tenía la más mínima preocupación por la profesora Ichihara; así que se emocionó por la fiesta que se organizaría el 31 de diciembre, hasta caer la madrugada del primer día de enero.

Y en un santiamén, ya era hora de la fiesta de Himawari. En una mesa había cerveza, sake, botanas y demás. Todos iban de gala, y muchos planeaban arruinar sus trajes con la bebida y la locura que los rodearía tarde o temprano.

-Himawari, gracias por haberme invitado a tu fiesta de Año Nuevo –le dijo Watanuki ya algo desinhibido por el alcohol.

-¿Y cómo podría olvidarte? Si fuera por mí, nada más te hubiera invitado a ti…

-¡Oye, ya casi va el conteo regresivo! ¡Vamos! –exclamó tomando su mano y, técnicamente, la arrastró hacia un balcón para ver los fuegos artificiales que se soltarían pronto.

-¡Diez, nueve, ocho…! –gritaban todos al unísono emocionados, aunque algunos estuvieran borrachos.

-¿Sabes algo, Watanuki…? Dicen que si besas a la persona que amas en el último…

Y sin dejarla hablar más, se aproximó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-¡Cuatro, tres, dos, uno…! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Terminando lo que Himawari iba a decir: algunas personas creen que si besas a tu pareja o a la persona que te gusta, serás feliz a su lado. O por lo menos, esa es la creencia en algunos lugares.

-¡Qué bueno! Ahora creo que ambos tendremos buena suerte en nuestra relación.

-Sí, supongo.

De eso, Watanuki no se acordó más; hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente en una habitación que no le era familiar, estaba envuelto en sábanas que tampoco había visto antes. De pronto, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si tuviera espinas dentro de ella.

-Vaya, creo que me excedí anoche en el alcohol –murmuró masajeando sus sienes con sus dedos índice y medio.

Siguió explorando el paisaje que lo rodeaba con los ojos, esperando que hubiera un indicio que le dijera en qué lugar se encontraba. Vio que seguía con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior en la fiesta que había tenido por el Año Nuevo. Lo único que tenía puesto era su ropa interior, lo demás se había ido. El resto de sus prendas estaban desparramadas en el suelo de aquel cuarto; las recogió y se vistió de nuevo, vio una puerta que lo condujo a un baño. Se dirigió al lavabo. Allí se mojó la cara para intentar "aliviar" el dolor de la resaca que tenía. No recordaba nada de la noche del día anterior desde que comenzó a beber en proporciones exageradas; ni siquiera sabía que había besado a Himawari al final de la cuenta regresiva del último día de diciembre.

-No lo puedo creer, no recuerdo nada de la noche que pasé en casa de Himawari. Ni siquiera sé en donde estoy… maldición…

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde se habrá ido? –dijo una persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta murmurando.

-¿Qué…? E-eso es…

"_¿Ahora qué debería hacer? Suena como una chica así que mejor me voy a-…"_

-¡Aquí estás! Por favor, no te desaparezcas del lugar donde te dejo.

-E-eres tú… -afirmó con la cara toda roja de la sorpresa y la pena que se llevó de ver a esa persona. Le había brindado hospitalidad después de haberse embriagado hasta caer en el suelo rendido ante el poder del alcohol que se había servido- ¿Me podrías decir qué pasó anoche, Himawari…?


	6. Un reencuentro y alguien más

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 6: Un reencuentro y alguien más_

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Himawari?

-Pues… -dijo la chica llevando su índice hacia su mentón para recordar lo que había pasado- Llegaste a mi casa, y como a los 10 minutos empezaste a beber. Poco después te excediste en la cantidad y de repente, te desmayaste. De hecho, fuiste el único que se desmayó aquí.

-P-p-pero… ¿cómo es que acabé en tu cama?

-Domeki te trajo cargando. Supongo que era el único chico que estaba medio sobrio, o por lo menos lo suficiente para haberte traído de la sala hasta acá.

Se sorprendió al oír todo lo que pasó en la noche anterior, en especial lo que vendría después de eso.

-Y al final, dormimos juntos.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó con horror de no saber ese minúsculo detalle- ¿D-dormimos juntos?

-Sí. Me abrazaste toda la noche desde que me acosté a tu lado.

El tan sólo escuchar lo que hizo lo sacó de sus cabales y se puso todo rojo de los nervios y la pena de saberlo. No se acordaba de lo que su novia le había dicho. Y al no recordar que había dormido junto a ella, en la misma cama, con la palabra "abrazar" se le ocurrieron mil y una cosas de las que pudo haber hecho inconscientemente, en especial si estaba ebrio; a ella no se le notaba nada parecido en sus expresiones, estaba tranquila y ya.

-H-Himawari, esto… ¿cómo decirte…? –dijo algo inquieto e indeciso- Con sutileza, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Anoche pasó algo más entre tú y yo? Digo, algo más que un simple abrazo.

-¿Insinúas que si tú y yo…? Tú sabes…

-Te lo quise preguntar sutilmente, si algo pasó… -afirmó algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo; entre nosotros no sucedió nada. Tan sólo unas caricias inocentes.

Tomó sus manos para darle confianza a sus palabras. En ese instante, Watanuki se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba; sin embargo, ésta vez no era por pena o vergüenza, era más bien por felicidad. La abrazó fuertemente, llevando a su pecho la cabeza de la chica. El palpitar de su corazón hizo suspirar a la chica enamorada.

Su respiración estaba en sincronía; claro… era mejor que estar dudando si algo malo había pasado la noche anterior, ¿o no?

-Himawari, me tengo que ir a casa.

-Sí, tus zapatos están en la entrada. Te veré luego. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y así partió el muchacho rumbo a su hogar, aún con la ropa algo desordenada. Llegó y vio el desorden que había dejado un día atrás. Suspiró y comenzó a limpiar. Se puso a ordenar todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar; pero, una persona deseaba con ansias verlo al final de las vacaciones.

-Kimihiro… me pregunto que hace ahora…

La profesora Yuuko quería verlo una vez más, sólo para grabar en su corazón el rostro tan dulce del chico. Lo quería hacer, aunque negara sus pensamientos a sí misma.

Incluso si se le hacía difícil el dolor que había experimentado en el pasado gracias a su ex marido; Watanuki era una especie de salida del sufrimiento, para olvidar lo que su vida había dejado que pasara. Todo por haber escapado joven de casa para quedarse con ese hombre que, al poco tiempo, empezaría a engañarla.

Cometer un error a tan temprana edad, desató el dolor en su corazón y alma, que pronto, harían que se volviera una persona cerrada, distante, fría, callada… parecía que no tenía emociones. Le era indiferente lo que la gente hiciera o le dijera. Por un tiempo se alejó de las cosas que le gustaban, incluso se fue apartando de sí misma; pero cuando llegó a ese instituto, entró en aquel salón y vio el rostro de ese chico, algo golpeó su pecho con fuerza. Fue tan fuerte, que sintió que el aire se le iba y que no podía recuperarlo. No había palabra para describir lo que le pasó en tan sólo un instante. Desde ese momento, la felicidad regresó a ella, entró a su vida para volver a llenar el vacío que se hallaba en su interior. Sin embargo, él, tenía una relación con una de las chicas más codiciadas de la escuela; ella era alguien a quien había amado en secreto mucho tiempo, hasta que se atrevió a declararle su amor y descubrir que esa persona sentía lo mismo. Para acabar, junto la basura acumulada y la puso en una bolsa y la sacó de su apartamento hacia un bote de basura cercano. Pero, en su camino…

-¿Joven Kimihiro?

-¿Eh? –preguntó algo confundido. Volteó la cabeza para ver quién era la persona que lo llamaba- ¿Profesora Yuuko? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-El café al que vengo a desayunar está a una calle de aquí. ¿Y dónde están mis modales? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no. Ya acabé. Muchas gracias –dijo algo apenado- Oh, profesora, feliz año nuevo.

-Gracias, igualmente –respondió sonrojada- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos en unos días, Kimihiro.

-Sí. Adiós.

Se encaminaron de nuevo en lo que estaban y no borraban de su mente la imagen del otro, que tanta felicidad les había provocado verse, que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro ingenuamente. No podían esperar a su reencuentro definitivo aunque las cosas no se hayan aclarado aún para ambos. Watanuki seguía con Himawari, y Yuuko apenas había salido del divorcio; además, ninguno de los dos sabía que alguien más estaba involucrado en esta extraña relación: Domeki Shizuka. Uno de los miembros del grupo de arquería, callado y reservado, que parecía no tener a una "persona especial", por así decirlo. Prefería no estar metido en muchas actividades, se apartaba de las demás personas como si pocas cosas le fueran importantes, cuando realmente no era así.

Por lo menos no desde… esa llegada…


	7. El amor confirmado

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 7: El amor confirmado_

Era ya 7 de enero. Los estudiantes debían volver a clases. Digamos que en sus rostros no se veía, exactamente, felicidad. Más bien, era de sueño por la desvelada de la noche anterior, que aún querían seguir de fiesta en fiesta. Hasta caer rendidos en medio de la madrugada y despertar sin recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, no olvidemos que esa parte fue la única que no le gustó a Watanuki… pero bueno, él y Himawari se encaminaban a su salón cuando Domeki llamó a Watanuki.

-Watanuki…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo muy firme y serio, mirándolo fijamente- Kunogi, lo siento pero va a tener que ser solos.

-Sí, no hay problema. Le diré a la profesora que no vinieron.

Y sin más, subió las escaleras corriendo a su grupo. Mientras, con los chicos se podía sentir cierta atmósfera de incomodidad.

-Vámonos de aquí, no nos vaya a atrapar un profesor –propuso Domeki.

-Sí.

Marcharon del instituto hacia ningún lugar, sólo recorrían parques, jardines y otros lugares caminando; hasta que llegaron a un lago. Pero ese lago tenía algo que lo hacía distinto: allí se conocieron los tres amigos. Cuando eran unos chiquillos de 6 años, por casualidad, jugaban solos, cada uno por su cuenta; hasta que Domeki tan sólo por pegarle por accidente a Watanuki, y Himawari que va a auxiliarlo, comenzaron a conocerse y de allí a jugar juntos. Nunca hubo una gran amistad entre Domeki y Watanuki, ya que éste último, pensaba que Domeki quería quitarle a Himawari porque, creía que él también se había enamorado de ella.

Sí. Watanuki, desde que la conoció, amó a Himawari todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella y la extrañaba cuando no estaba a su lado.

Pasaron la primaria y la secundaria por separado. Pero iban todos los días al lago, para ver si alguien estaba ahí. Hasta que por un golpe del destino, se reunieron en el mismo instituto.

El viento soplaba lento y pacífico…

-Tengo algo que decirte… más bien… es confesarte –empezó a decir Domeki- Y necesitaba hacerlo como amigos.

-Sí, dime, ¿qué es?

Y con un fuerte suspiro disimulado, se hizo cierto silencio entre ellos, pero se armó de valor para confesar su secreto.

-E-es muy difícil… -interrumpió su propia oración. Esperaba poder decírselo, pero parecía ser menos fácil de lo que él pensaba. Simplemente no podía- Es que… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Me enamoré de la profesora Ichihara.

Un duro golpe le pegó al corazón de Watanuki.

De pronto, el tiempo se le detuvo en cuestión de nada, no sentía su propia respiración; sólo veía el rostro de su amigo… estaba devastado por esas palabras tan duras que le habían llegado al fondo del alma, destrozándolo completamente, impidiendo que pensara claramente.

Quería irse corriendo, quería gritar de dolor, quería morir…

-¿E-en serio? ¿No es algo raro…?

-De hecho dicen que no es extraño enamorarte de tus profesores.

-Ya veo –afirmó dolorosamente, escondiendo su rostro dolido, debajo de una máscara de confusión- Nunca pensé que fuera así, y menos que ahora estamos en el último año del instituto.

No podía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante él… mucho menos porque no sabe qué siente realmente por esa mujer…

-La tercera hora está por iniciar, ¿quieres…?

-No, me voy a saltar las clases. Dile a Himawari que no iré hoy.

-Sí. Nos vemos.

Partió al colegio despidiéndose con un suave gesto con la mano. El otro muchacho subió al puente del lago y se recargó en el barandal para admirar cómo la corriente se llevaba los pétalos y hojas que caían de los árboles. Aquella frase no se le iba de la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué me siento así? No debería estar de este modo"_

Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha intentando quitar la pena y el dolor de esas palabras reveladoras.

"_Me enamoré de la profesora Ichihara"_

-¿Por qué… me duele tanto? Son simples palabras. No deberían afectarme en nada.

Se dio la vuelta y recargó sus manos y su espalda en el barandal para calmarse un poco. Después caminó en círculos por el parque, metiéndose entre los árboles y sus ramas, entre arbustos y sus frutos, entre las bancas y las hojas que yacían en ellas; pero no asimilaba aún lo que apenas le había pasado, o era el hecho de que no quería creerlo. Quizá era eso.

-Tendré que dejarlo todo como está –se retractó después de un tiempo- Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Se dirigió a su departamento y se fue directo a su alcoba para quedarse allí todo el día, tirado, cansado de lo que era verdad y lo que no lo era. Estaba tan deprimido que ni para lo que debía hacer se levantó de la cama, en esos instantes no quería saber nada de nadie. El corazón se le había ido del cuerpo: no sentía su palpitar. Al fin, aceptó la cruda realidad de lo que había sucedido. Pero su alma se había roto en dos pedazos y probablemente en un millón de ellos; con un profundo dolor, la noche llamó a su ventana, reflejando la luz de las estrellas en la piel del chico. En su celular había varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer de su amada novia.

Himawari se preocupó por él, pero siguió su día como si nada hubiera pasado.

Domeki hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, pensaba a cada instante en la profesora.

Y Yuuko, pensó en la figura de Watanuki, como hacía cada vez que no lo veía.

La vida de todos había cambiado totalmente desde que esa misteriosa mujer llegó…


	8. Algo inesperado

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 8: Algo inesperado_

Pasaron días, días y días en los que a Watanuki la depresión le pegó duro, y no quiso hacer nada. Realmente estaba devastado, destrozado en millones de pedazos; tanto, que en el instituto no le hablaba a nadie, no participaba en clases, simple y sencillamente, no hacía nada. Se apartó mucho de la gente que lo rodeaba y se quedó solo en cuestión de nada. No quería ni ver a la profesora Yuuko al rostro. Tan sólo verla le hacía tanto mal que creía no poder volver a mirarla.

Se moría por ella. Se moría por esas palabras difíciles de olvidar. No comía. No dormía. No hacía nada. Y era lo que menos deseaba.

-Watanuki, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-No es nada, Himawari. Déjalo así –espeta, no de muy buena gana.

"_Si fuera inteligente, no estaría haciéndome esto… mucho menos a ella…"_

-Quisiera estar solo un momento, Himawari.

-Sí…

Himawari se fue desconsolada de su lado sin siquiera volver a preguntar qué era lo que lo molestaba. Sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó con Domeki.

-¿Por qué, Domeki? ¿Por qué está así?

Ella comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de su amigo, acurrucándose en él, intentando sentir la calidez que Watanuki había dejado de darle después de deprimirse; sólo quería que todo cesara de una vez por todas y regresar a como las cosas estaban antes. Domeki sentía el impacto de la frialdad de su amigo también. No tenía a nadie a quien hablar de temas en específico… incluso extrañaba las infantiles reacciones que tenía cuando se enojaba con él.

-Domeki, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros tres?

-No lo sé, Kunogi –le dice acariciando su largo y fino cabello- Quizá esté así por un tiempo, así que seamos pacientes con él. Tendrá que mejorar su humor alguna vez.

-Pero, aún así, ¿por qué? Nunca se comportó de ese modo. Domeki, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Volvió a llorar y esconder sus ojos llorosos entre sus caireles que caían suavemente por el pecho de Domeki. Silenció unos segundos, sin saber qué responderle en el instante de su pregunta; ella estaba así, junto a él, buscando el consuelo entre sus brazos, ya que los que la acogían en días de tormenta, granizo y ventiscas… se habían apartado de su lado… y quizá no volverían a estar con ella… ¿por qué?

-Kunogi.

-Domeki…

-No llores –le dijo quitando sus lágrimas de sus ojos con su de do índice- No vale la pena que llores ni que sufras en este momento. Hazlo cuando sea realmente necesario.

-Do-Domeki…

Se quedó prendada ante la mirada seria, pero pacífica de su amigo, creyendo que en él hallaría un refugio para su nueva tristeza. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un sentimiento oculto? Era totalmente nuevo, un descubrimiento que era… ¿único…?

Más días pasaron en los que Watanuki no deseaba hacer nada. La profesora Yuuko se preocupó por él también, ya que sus calificaciones eran muy bajas, e intentó hablar con él muchas veces… pero sus intentos fueron en vano; simplemente no quería ni hablar.

"_Ya basta. Mi cobardía ha llegado muy lejos. Hablaré con él. Sea como sea"_

-Joven Kimihiro.

"_Es ella… tengo que zafarme de esto ahora…"_

-L-lo siento, profesora, debo irme…

-No –espetó con firmeza- Usted y yo vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué baja su rendimiento escolar? Tenía las calificaciones impecables, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

Él calló, retando a las palabras de la profesora, sin saber siquiera qué responderle a tal pregunta. No sabe si negarse a contestar y huir, o enfrentar la realidad y decirle la verdad a la maestra. Debía decidir en un segundo y hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

-Maestra, yo no…

-No venga con ese cuento de que nada pasa.

Lo había descubierto. Ahora su evasiva no era una opción. Sólo quedaba afrontar la verdad de lo que le sucedía.

-Discúlpeme, profesora, pero creo que aún ni yo mismo entiendo qué es lo que me sucede –empieza a explicar con tranquilidad- Le prometo que haré créditos extra para subir mis notas y le juro también que me repondré en cuanto sepa si hay algo mal.

Ella suspiró profundamente, finalmente estaba en paz.

-Al menos. Kimihiro, mire a su alrededor, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por usted; estos días sólo ha podido ver su propio dolor, y no ha observado que ha causado penas a sus seres amados.

Él se quedó callado después de escuchar esas sabias palabras provenientes de esos labios que parecían de seda negra. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado mucho dolor por un capricho lleno de egoísmo. En un segundo, ella se acercó a él y, muy apenada, lo besó en una mejilla.

Ambos hicieron un largo silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos de manera recíproca, ninguno tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos. Fue tan repentino como la caída de un relámpago a la tierra y tan delicado como el roce de los pétalos de una rosa sobre la piel. Finalmente, la profesora lo entendió, y aún aturdida, pronunció unas palabras.

-So-sólo recuerde… lo que le he dicho…

Y sin decir nada más, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando al chico sonrojado allí… parado sin poder abrir la boca y al menos balbucear unas sílabas. Tocó la mejilla besada por esa mujer con suavidad, rozándola con sus dedos, sin perder la desorientación que todavía tenía. Sentía cómo la boca de su profesora seguía tocando su mejilla… besándola con delicadeza…

"_Ella… me…"_

La depresión que había tenido por semanas, se había esfumado de repente, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad; recuperó su sonrisa y ánimo de siempre y se fue del colegio. No dejaba de pensar en esa mujer, que también estaba feliz, aunque lo disimulaba para no levantar sospechas de nada; Domeki por su lado, planeaba hacer algo inesperado… una locura probablemente sería más que una simple locura por nada. Mientras que Himawari se preguntaba si había sentido algo cuando el mejor amigo de su novio la había consolado dulcemente…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. El río de la vida

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 9: El río de la vida_

-¡Himawari! ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Watanuki, ya te encuentras mejor, ¿cierto? –afirmó ingenuamente su novia.

-Por supuesto, querida mía –le dijo con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja y pegándole un beso en sus labios- ¡El día es hermoso, es hermosísimo! Aunque no más que tú; claro está.

-Vaya, que me has dado tres piropos en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, anda ya, que se nos hace tarde para el instituto.

Y ambos marcharon tomados de la mano dulcemente por toda la vereda matutina que los llevaba a su destino. Platicando de tantas tonterías, el tiempo se les acortaba y amenizaba la longitud del camino, haciéndolo aún mejor; teniéndose el uno al otro, ¿qué habría de pasar si tanto se amaban? Tanto como cada día, tanto como los siguientes días que pasaron las peleas se hicieron menos bruscas y frecuentes. Pasó una semana y todo normal. Casi todo…

"_Quizá sólo fueron suposiciones mías. ¡Pero claro que nada puede suceder entre Domeki y yo!"_

Está claro que es un quizá. Un punto muerto e intermedio entre el sí y el no. Pero en su caso, tendría que decidir por uno de ambos y no la salida fácil del "tal vez"; era o no era, sucedió o no sucedió, creía en ello o no creía. Las cosas siempre van mal cuando uno no decide ni siquiera el camino que quiere seguir o prefiere no creer y dejarse llevar por el río de la vida. Himawari y Watanuki se adentraron en el aula que les correspondía, donde los aguardaba su amigo Domeki, como todos los días que llevaban juntos en el mismo instituto, en el mismo salón.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Domeki? –preguntó histéricamente Watanuki.

-Que eres un idiota.

-¿Y qué me convierte de repente en un idiota, tarado?

-El hecho de que te sentaste sobre tu propio almuerzo. Idiota.

El intrigado chico revisó y, efectivamente, se había sentado sobre la bolsa de papel que había contenido en su momento el almuerzo del mismo. Empezó a gritar como un loco y a lamentar la estupidez que había cometido por un simple descuido.

-Tú… maldito bastardo…

-¡Watanuki! ¡Por favor! Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que te pasó –replicó Himawari.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Sin embargo, la chica estaba sorprendida en silencio. Nunca había reaccionado en una de las peleas que eran sólo de Watanuki y Domeki; en ninguna había intervención suya, y Watanuki no se percató de esta anomalía que apenas había tomado lugar. Domeki la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó qué habría causado tan repentina y extraña reacción. No era normal para él, pero la inocencia de su amigo no lo había dejado pensar bien en cómo sería la realidad de esas discusiones, en las que ellos pelearían y argumentarían continuamente y ella lo creyera un simple juego entre amigos. Durante todo el día, Himawari seguía sin comprender el por qué defender a Domeki, cuando lo que hacían él y Watanuki era de todos los días y ella simplemente "les seguía el juego". La ingenuidad de Watanuki lo había llevado a estar tranquilo todo el día y no tener ni la más mínima pizca de sospecha en su mente; mientras se distraía con la figura perfecta de la profesora con la que anhelaba estar a cada momento del día. Y Domeki. Él estaba en un punto intermedio: podía focalizar su atención en ambas partes, ya que su corazón le indicaba que debía concentrarse en la dueña de sus sentimientos, y su mente no dejaba de recrear esas palabras una y otra vez, como si fuese un disco rayado o un reproductor de música dañado que repetía esa parte como si no hubiera otra cosa más. Era raro. Cada quien por su lado. Cada quien con sus respectivos pensamientos. La tarde y su mezcla de colores tan hermosa iluminaron el cielo de un tono ocre y cobrizo que los envolvía a todos por igual; las despedidas en el instituto eran cortas y efímeras. Watanuki y Himawari se vieron en la puerta.

-Y bien, Himawari –insinuó Watanuki.

-Y bien… ¿qué?

-¿Te acompaño a casa una vez más, amada mía?

-Pues… pues, realmente… - tartamudeó temerosamente la chica. Los nervios la comían viva. Hoy no deseaba su compañía y quería buscar una excusa para irse sola- Mis padres me esperan y no creo que hoy les haga gracia que vayas tú. En especial a mi papá, así que creo que hoy me voy sola, ¿bien?

-Creo que estará bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Se inclinó para darle un beso a su novia, pero ella se apartó de él colocando sus manos en su pecho y empujando su propio cuerpo hacia atrás en un paso ligero, sutil y elegante. A él le extraño, ya que a veces, era ella quien rogaba por un beso.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana, Watanuki.

Ella quitó su mano del medio de su cuerpo y del muchacho, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su hogar. Parecía que algo no cuadraba en ese día. Nada como eso había sucedido. Watanuki se quedó paralizado parado en medio del camino con los ojos abiertos más que lo habitual, con el viento recorriendo su espalda suavemente, mirando como un loco desquiciado el horizonte donde ya no había nadie; ni siquiera una hoja que pasara volando, empujada por el aire.

"_Esto sí es raro… ¿por qué sólo se fue?"_

Giró su cuerpo para marcharse en sentido contrario al de la vereda que tomó Himawari y se fue cabizbajo con las palabras que le había dicho de último, como una despedida que había sido para siempre. Ya en casa, tomó un baño, se puso el pijama, hizo sus deberes y se fue a acostar; a pesar de no tener ni el más mínimo rastro de sueño en sus ojos o cansancio siquiera. En su propio cuarto, Himawari abrazaba una almohada con un camisón de color rosa y con el pelo suelto. Todo enmarañado y sin pruebas de haber pasado un peine o cepillo por él. Acabada de bañar, sus pensamientos no habían cesado aún: _¿Por qué irse sola, aún si alguien se había ofrecido a acortar el trayecto con sus palabras y su presencia? ¿Por qué no estampar un beso final en sus labios de manera recíproca con la persona que más quería? ¿Por qué la necesidad de acobardarse de tal manera que terminara así? ¿A quién llamar, a quién recurrir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué son estos sentimientos que traspasan la barrera de emociones que tenía antes de todo esto?_

Y todo eso, preguntándoselo en toda la noche, sin deseos de dormir o cerrar los ojos para encontrar ese paraíso de ilusiones e imágenes que son tanto buenas como malas. En esos momentos, su desahogo era abrazar una almohada de plumas sobre su cama hasta estrujarla y hacerla pedazos, si era necesario, por la menos hasta tener a quien le entregara la respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas.


	10. Pláticas

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 10: Pláticas_

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, profesora Ichihara —respondió el alumnado con pocas ganas, propias de un lunes en la mañana.

—El día de hoy en Cálculo repasaremos las ecuaciones algebraicas —después de haber dicho esto, todos en la clase se quejaron sobre eso mismo—. Bien, entonces creo que repentinamente habrá un examen sorpresa…

Al final la queja pareció resonar más que la anterior en todo el salón.

—Grandioso… otro día… otro segundo… otro examen… —murmuró para sus adentros Watanuki— ¿Qué acaso no hay nada más aparte de eso? ¡Dios, si de verdad existes, muestra tu presencia!

En un acto de ocio puro, saca de su maletín un _pocky* _de chocolate y comenzó a divagar con él entre sus dedos; después lo llevó lentamente a su boca y lo comió como el más rápido del Oeste tan solo por distraerse de la existencia que llevaba hasta ese día: su novia lo había dejado plantado en seis citas y encima, lo evitaba lo más posible. Obviamente él sabía que no era normal ese comportamiento, mucho menos si también era consecutivo y no le daba explicación alguna; sólo hallaba excusas tras excusas: _mi padre se enojará, mi madre creerá otra cosa, tengo demasiada tarea pendiente, tengo que hacer labores, ya me invitaron a otra cosa…_ _¿no podemos hacerlo otro día?_ Era siempre el mismo final. Una promesa que jamás se cumpliría por más que se esforzara en negarlo. Creía, en ese punto, que quizá era mejor terminar con esa relación que seguir teniendo problemas con ella una y otra vez. Probablemente esos dos años de relación estaban cerca de ser echados por el caño. La primera y única verdadera relación que ambos habían podido tener; tantos regalos y recuerdos de días San Valentín, Año Nuevo, Navidad, cumpleaños y demás echados al bote de basura tan solo por no dirigirse la palabra como era debido, por no amarse lo suficiente, por no tenerse confianza, y sobre todo, por no disfrutar cada segundo que habían pasado en compañía del otro y por no valorar ese mismo tiempo como se debería. El final del día llegó tan lento como aburrido, y Watanuki seguía reflexionando sobre el tema en su cabeza hasta que alguien interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Joven Kimihiro. Otra vez es usted —replicó con suavidad una voz que podía curarlo todo—. Y bien, ¿ahora qué le sucede? Estuvo a punto de reprobar la materia de Historia esta vez. Es el último año, debe esforzarse un poco más y no bajar su rendimiento.

—¡Profesora Ichihara! Bueno, supongo que eso lo sé, pero… —hizo una pausa que preocupó a la profesora— Es como si no supiera aplicarlo… todo por culpa de ella…

—¿Quién es ella? Oh, su novia… la señorita Kunogi, ¿cierto?

Watanuki se estremeció con la pronunciación de aquel nombre que ya casi no era suyo.

—Sí, es ella. Verá… últimamente me ha estado evitando demasiado. Y cuando digo "demasiado", es "demasiado".

—Ya veo. Entonces era eso —le respondió jugueteando con un mechón de su largo y negro cabello— Quizá debería intentar hablar con ella…

—No puedo. Es igual cada vez que intento hablar con ella: me da excusas —intervino repentinamente en la frase de su tutora.

Ella se quedó pensando, llevando la punta del dedo índice a su barbilla, queriendo arreglar un poco el desacuerdo que se había provocado entre ellos; como si fuera una madre preocupada por esa relación que ahora estaba escabrosa y llena de altas y bajas.

—Y, ¿no tiene idea de por qué lo evita?

—En realidad… no. Ni la más mínima idea; ni siquiera una teoría.

—Y desea saberlo para arreglarlo, ¿verdad?

—Muy cierto… deseo saber qué piensa. Quiero saber qué hice mal para enmendarlo —contestó con una voz nítida y baja.

—Pues, ¿qué está esperando?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —farfulló confundido el muchacho.

—Sé que realmente no estoy en lo mejor para dar consejos; pero sí sé que debe ir y hablar con ella para hacer lo correcto, y volver a como las cosas estaban antes —le dijo con un entusiasmo tremendo— Usted la quiere, ¿cierto?

—Am… bueno, pues… s-sí…

—Entonces, ¿quién más cree que podría resolver esto más que ustedes dos? Si ninguno toma iniciativa, se volvería una catástrofe de relación. Créame.

El chico quedó callado por unos instantes mientras miraba atónito la silueta perfecta de la profesora, enfrente de él, diciendo no más que la pura verdad. Y tomó una decisión.

—Es verdad. La veré hoy y exigiré saber cuál es el problema, ¡y no me marcharé de su casa hasta saberlo! —exclamó con ánimos recuperados.

—Muy bien hecho, joven Kimihiro. Siga con esa persistencia.

—¡Sí, señorita! Se lo debo a usted.

—No hay de qué. Por cierto —musitó levemente mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto en papel azul marino enrollado con un moño verde claro—, feliz casi cumpleaños.

Él miró con incredulidad el regalo que le había dado. Era verdad. El siguiente día era 1 de abril; era fecha de su cumpleaños. Para cuando pudo formular al menos una frase en su mente, la atractiva mujer que estaba a su lado ya se había ido.

"_Bueno, será mañana… gracias"_

Y así, partió triunfante hacia la residencia Kunogi. Con paso veloz, pero no acelerado, caminó todo el trayecto practicando su discurso en voz baja para que los transeúntes no lo creyeran loco zafado o demente esquizofrénico; al fin. Llegó. Era ahora o nunca: la confrontación. Tocó el timbre con sigilo. Se arregló las gafas, el uniforme, el cabello, todo. Alguien estaba ya en la entrada.

—¿Quién es? —exigió saber una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta.

Dios, pánico; ¿será su padre? ¿Un familiar? ¿Un amante? ¿El reemplazo? No, no es hora de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Que no te controle el miedo. Ser fuerte y no entrar en pánico.

—Watanuki… Kimihiro…

—¿Huh? ¿Watanuki? ¿Eres tú?

De repente la puerta se abrió ante el sorprendido chico. Lo recibió otro hombre, vestido de pantalones holgados de mezclilla evidentemente gastados, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra. Encolerizado, comenzó a soltar gritos, patadas y manotazos por todos lados; ignorando si había gente en el vecindario que lo oyera o que lo viera… o ambas cosas. Le daba igual; estaba completamente cegado y lleno de rabia e ira. Himawari, al oír el escándalo, bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras en unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes verde oliva.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —se quedó corta al ver al nuevo visitante lleno de enojo— ¿Watanuki?

—Himawari, quisiera hablar contigo… de dos cosas… —ella asintió con un poco de miedo ante sus reacciones un tanto alteradas— Primero, ¡¿qué hace este tipo en tu casa?

—¿Tiene algo de malo que Domeki me venga a visitar?

Domeki. La única persona que puede causar un arranque de ira y celos tan fuerte en su amigo que parecería un arma nuclear a punto de explotar. El callado muchacho se quedó como una estatua escuchando las réplicas malformadas de Watanuki y las respuestas elocuentes de Himawari, viendo hacia un punto muerto en el aire.

—Habiendo aclarado el primer asunto —espetó Watanuki con una mirada furiosa hacia Domeki—, ¿puedo hablar contigo, Himawari?

Domeki se quedó helado, mirándolo… así nada más…

—Am… —farfulló Himawari con vergüenza en los ojos.

—¿A solas? —preguntó sarcásticamente Watanuki, tomando una mano de la chica. Al ver que no se iba, dijo con un poco más de fuerza— A solas.

El chico que sobraba se fue sin pronunciar ni una pequeña parte de palabra. Himawari cerró la puerta para quedar completamente ajena a lo que sucediera en su casa, y para quedar afuera con su "novio"… si aún se le podía llamar así. Se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada.

—Y bien… ¿cuál es el segundo asunto a tratar? —preguntó llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca y recostando sus codos en las rodillas.

—Nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quiero saber qué hice mal, para enmendar mi error y recuperar tu confianza; si aún es posible —le dijo.

Su mirada atónita quedó fija en los ojos azules como el mar de Watanuki, y vio la sinceridad reflejada en ellos; vio que se manifestaba en ellos su propio rostro, como lo haría un espejo enfrente de ella. Estaba perdiendo la cordura o de verdad se estaba volviendo a enamorar de él. Una vez más.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Sólo que… yo no… —tartamudeó levemente, buscando en su cabeza una explicación.

—Himawari, ¿qué acaso no ves lo que siento por ti? —tomó la mano derecha de su acompañante y la llevó al lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde bombeaba aceleradamente su corazón. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e inevitablemente se derramaron por sus mejillas a paso lento— Himawari, esto que sientes, se sigue moviendo gracias a ti. Mi corazón late por ti; yo _vivo _porque tú lo haces. Tu respiración es lo único que necesito como razón para no pensar en la soledad que me acarrea todos los días de mi vida, ¿lo entiendes? Te amo, Himawari Kunogi, ¡te amo! Y lamento no decírtelo a cada segundo, porque tú eres lo más grande que me ha tocado en la vida y te lo mereces. Te adoro con mi vida; nadie podrá amarte más que yo.

La mano que le quedaba libre a Himawari cubrió su boca que ahora sacaba suspiro tras suspiro, tan desesperadamente que parecía que iba a tener un ataque de asma o que se terminaba el mundo a su alrededor; en ese momento, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, juntos, enamorándose del otro como el primer día que se conocieron en el Instituto. Era como volver en el tiempo a esa época tan feliz y llena de amor inocente.

—Perdón por lo que te hice pasar estos días… ¡lo siento de verdad! Eres el amor de mi vida, Watanuki. Te amo —dijo entre sollozos, cayendo en su pecho y envolviéndolo en sus brazos con fuerza. Él posó su mano derecha en la cresta de su cabeza y con su brazo izquierdo la rodeó— Te amo locamente, Watanuki Kimihiro.

—Y yo a ti… por siempre y para siempre, cariño.

* * *

*_Pocky: Golosina japonesa que consiste en un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate u otros sabores como coco, leche, mousse, té verde, miel y banana; a pesar que existe una gran variedad en el propio Japón._


	11. El juego de la Ouija

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 11: El juego de la Ouija*_

Los segundos que allí pasaron fueron mágicos. Entre ellos nacía el amor otra vez, pensaban que los desamores y los distanciamientos los habían ayudado a encontrar sus sentimientos sólo para estar seguros de que querían con ganas fervientes estar al lado del otro por siempre; las lágrimas que los ojos de Himawari ahora derramaban eran no solamente de alegría, sino también de alivio al saber que su corazón volvía a latir gracias al chico que estaba junto a ella. Puso su oreja en el centro del pecho de Watanuki suave y discretamente para seguir oyendo el nuevo corazón que ahora latía dentro de él. Poco a poco, el ocaso los fue consumiendo en esa romántica escena que enfebrecía sus emociones. El muchacho cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con más fuerza aún, para pegarla hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiera unirla a él. Ellos dos seguían afuera, e ignoraban el hecho que Domeki los observaba desde una ventana, sosteniendo una sonrisa apenas visible, contento de que al fin se hubiesen arreglado las cosas entre ambos y que pudieran seguir siendo los mismos amigos que antes eran. Pero tampoco podía quitar de su mente la imagen de la persona a quien él deseaba estar: la titular Ichihara. Su cabello negro como el carbón, su piel que parecía tan pura como el agua, sus ojos carmesí, el cuerpo tan fino y frágil que tenía, y sobre todo, la voz que asemejaba a la de un ángel; ¿acaso algo tan celestial como eso podía llegar a ser humano? ¿Era remotamente posible? Ahora él poseía la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, verlo, admirarlo como si fuera una deidad bajada del verdadero Paraíso… El rayo de sol que rebosaba por el horizonte lo tocó por toda su piel, iluminándolo mientras recordaba al amor que le había llegado de repente y sin que él mismo lo supiera. Abrió tentativamente los ojos que había cerrado entre un suspiro que velaba la figura de la señorita Yuuko Ichihara.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó para el mismo. Era una caja que llevaba no mucho allí. No había vestigios de polvo o mugre en la tapa; así que la levantó e intentó leerlo— O… Oui…

Rápidamente bajó los escalones y trotó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo de ésta y abrió la puerta de entrada para dirigirse a Himawari. La encontró a ella y a Watanuki aún abrazados pero ella había dejado de llorar y sollozar. Se percataron de su alterada presencia.

—¿Domeki? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tú… ¿te importaría? ¿Un segundo? —espetó Watanuki molesto.

—Idiota —dijo mirando a Watanuki con indiferencia, luego se dirigió a la chica mostrándole la rara caja—. Kunogi, ¿sabes qué es esto?

Ella miró a los ojos a ambos chicos rápidamente, antes de posarlos en la caja pulcra y aparentemente nueva, buscando con sus propios dedos la inscripción que tenía en la misma. Trazó finas líneas con las yemas, repasando lo ya escrito en la tapa. A Watanuki le ganó la curiosidad y acercó su cabeza para leer las letras que estaban siendo pasadas por el dedo índice de Himawari; con ciertos balbuceos y dificultades logró entender las palabras que estaban allí.

—_Ouija. Diviértete _—logró decir lentamente—. Eso es todo lo que dice: _Ouija. Diviértete._

—Ouija… ¿Por qué habría de decir "diviértete"? —intervino Domeki con seriedad.

—Debe ser un juego americano, ¿no creen? ¿Y si lo probamos?

Los chicos se estremecieron al oír esas palabras de esa adolescente que tan pura y delicada se veía.

—Supongo que no haría mal jugarlo. Aunque sea una vez —afirmó Domeki.

Al observar una vez más la tapa del supuesto juego, Watanuki dudó. Algo no estaba bien con eso. ¿Era de verdad un juego? ¿Por qué la misma Himawari no sabría que lo tenía en su propio cuarto? Si no era así, ¿cómo llegó hasta allí sin un poco de polvo, o quién lo había entregado tan limpio y sin daños? Le daban mala espina aquellas palabras en sí, "diviértete"; además, ¿qué significaba Ouija realmente?

—¡Vamos, Watanuki! ¡Anímate con Domeki y conmigo!

—Es que… no lo sé…

—Te divertirás. ¡Vamos!

La animada chica tomó el paquete y se metió a su hogar con grandes zancadas, y miró a su novio volteando la cabeza y encimándose a su hombro como un gesto de seducción. Cuando él cayó en el truco (casi instantáneamente), la siguió boquiabierto y sonrojado, murmurando cosas que ni al caso y que ni se entendían.

—S-sí… juguemos…

Así pues, los tres subieron al cuarto de Himawari. Ella, emocionada, se aventó a las cobijas de su cama boca abajo con el juego de mesa en mano; estaba más que sonriente. Después llegó Watanuki, siendo empujado por Domeki, diciéndole que era muy lento. Himawari buscó las instrucciones y vio que no había ningún libro que indicara la frase "manual de instrucciones", o si acaso, "instructivo"; le dio vuelta a la tapa y leyó en su reverso la leyenda: _Cómo usar la Ouija._

—Domeki, eres el que mejor va en inglés, ¿puedes traducirlo?

El incrédulo muchacho agarró el reverso de ese pedazo de cartón y empezó a leerlo lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, pudo comprenderlo todo.

—Dice: _Ouija, juega si quieres diversión y emociones fuertes. Deja que la tabla parlante hable por ti _—dijo temerosamente, con un hilo de voz tenso en la voz; casi como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo de allí—. _Reglas: Pon el tablero sobre una mesa totalmente plana y lisa; coloca el triángulo de madera en la palabra "hola", en la letra A, en el "sí" o el número 0; los que jueguen deben estar fuera de sentimientos negativos, incredulidades, fanatismos y ansiedades. Para empezar a jugar: en el triángulo de madera, todos los jugadores deben colocar suavemente la yema de sus dedos índice y medio abajo del círculo cortado, para iniciar el juego y que se haga posible el contacto… _¿Contacto?

—Oh, Domeki, tranquilo. Nada malo pasará —lo incitó la temeraria chica—, es son sólo palabras.

—Bien. Sigue: _…entre las entidades y ustedes. Diviértete._ Eso es todo.

—Está bien, ¡hagámoslo! —Watanuki deseaba simplemente empezar el misterioso juego para estar con Himawari.

Pusieron el tablero tan extraño y bizarro en una mesa de noche que tenía Himawari allí mismo, en su cuarto; decidieron poner el triángulo de madera en la palabra "hola", creyendo que sería un amable inicio del juego desconocido; a pesar del oscuro secreto que ocultaban esas letras, los muchachos no se intimidaron y siguieron con las instrucciones: pusieron fina y delicadamente las yemas de sus dos dedos en la orilla del trozo de madera barnizada, evitando tapar el agujero que poseía el mismo. Despejaron sus mentes de todo sentimiento deprimente y oscuro que prevaleciera allí, se olvidaron de cualquier creencia que pudiesen tener.

—En las instrucciones decía que uno debía preguntar: "¿Estás ahí?", y que esa persona debía ser el líder del juego —anunció Domeki una vez que estuvieron preparados—. ¿Quién lo dirá? ¿Kunogi?

—Emm… no creo ser buena guía… ¿por qué no lo haces tú, Watanuki?

—¡¿YO? —gritó desesperadamente el interpelado, sorprendido. ¿Él? ¿Ser la cabeza del juego? ¡Imposible, sorprendente!—. S-supongo que no habrá p-problema… ¿Estás ahí?

Esperaron una señal, una voz, algo que les dijera si había alguien… no pasó nada en los siguientes 5 minutos.

—Quizá debas hacerlo más fuerte —sugirió su amada.

—Sí —tomó un profundo respiro con un poco más de confianza y menos sorpresa que antes—. ¿Estás ahí?

Una brisa recorrió la habitación entera y se apoderó de los cuerpos de los tres, proporcionándoles unos buenos escalofríos, y asustando a muerte a Watanuki; se le erizó el vello del cuerpo y tensó un poco las manos, y como consecuente, los dedos que se encontraban en el triángulo sobre la palabra "hola" aún, y Domeki se dio cuenta que se empezaba a acobardar de todo. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria, sin olvidar el hecho que quizá, solamente quizá, una entidad entrara al cuarto.

—Chicos, ¿creen que ya pasó?

—No lo sé, Himawari…

—Esperen, ¡¿qué…?

La punta del triángulo donde posaban sus dedos se movía lentamente hacia arriba; pasó la L, la A y la B por alto hasta llegar a la palabra "sí". Los tres se estremecieron ante este acto y lo cuestionaron. Dudaron que un espíritu hubiese movido el pedazo de madera barnizado o el tablero. Debía ser uno de ellos.

—Eh… D-Domeki; n-no es divertido —lo acusó Watanuki asustado, pero el triángulo misterioso seguía moviéndose—. ¡No hagas eso!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! —replicó su amigo—. ¿No eres tú, Kunogi?

—No, no; no soy yo —respondió rápidamente con unos movimientos bruscos de cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿Seguro que no fuiste tú, Watanuki? ¿Aunque fuera por accidente?

—¡Lo juro! ¿No decía algo la caja sobre esto, Domeki?

—Ahora que lo dices: se supone que la entidad que haya entrado mueve el círculo a la respuesta o a una letra para deletrear una palabra, por ejemplo… —pensó un poco en una pregunta, ¿cuál sería la indicada en este caso? A lo mejor en la caja… no. No podía separar sus dedos del triángulo para no disgustarlo o provocarlo; o algo así. Debía pensar en algo, solo y rápido, pero, ¿qué?— ¿Cuál es… tu nombre?

De nuevo, el triángulo se movió lentamente sobre el tablero, jugando con las letras que pasaban de largo y las mentes distorsionadas de los tres muchachos. Pasaron la B, la C, la D, la E… hasta que se detuvo en el otro extremo de la línea de letras.

—K… O… H… —decía Watanuki, anotando mentalmente las letras mientras pasaban una a una ante sus ojos que no querían creerlo—… A… N… E… ¿Kohane?

Después se movió a la palabra "sí" otra vez. Sin que pudiesen dar otra pregunta, el triángulo se inquietó inmediatamente y empezó a formar otra palabra.

—Gusto… en… conocerlos… —repitió Himawari luego de que el espíritu terminara de comunicarse, formó una sonrisa tierna con sus finos labios y entrecerró sus ojos con suavidad y cuidado para no cerrarlos completamente— Para mí, es un gusto conocerte también, Kohane. Yo soy Kunogi Himawari; él es Watanuki Kimihiro, y él es Domeki Shizuka. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El triángulo apuntó con el círculo en el centro de dos números… más bien, de uno…

—¡¿Once? —exclamó Himawari indignada— Pero, ¿por qué tan joven?

La pequeña niña le respondió en el tablero con una letra tras otra.

—No… lo… sé. Himawari, ni ella lo sabe —la quiso consolar su amante con una voz delicada que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules—. Lo sentimos, Kohane.

De nuevo, la Ouija le respondió amablemente.

—Está… bien… yo… lo… siento… por… ¿ustedes? —dijo dudoso Domeki; se preguntó el por qué de las palabras de la niña— Esto… esto es… ¡es ridículo! ¡BASTA! ¡No voy a seguir soportando estupideces así! Además, mi abuelo…

—¡Domeki, no! —gritó desesperada Himawari, pero era demasiado tarde para reclamar.

Domeki ya había quitado sus dedos del tablero y se levantó de la cama pintada color rosa pálido. Inmediatamente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, a punto de pisar el pasillo con su pie izquierdo; Himawari imploraba que no se fuera con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, una oscuridad abarcó la conciencia de Watanuki, Himawari y Domeki; cayeron esparcidos en el cuarto, desmayados y aturdidos. Unos simples cuerpos humanos, que yacían inertes con los brazos abiertos, separados y en posiciones extrañas; las piernas dobladas incómodamente, y las cabezas golpeadas, y aún así ellos no sentían nada: parecían muertos. Hasta los ojos de Watanuki estaban entreabiertos y desprotegidos por sus anteojos, que acababan de caer al suelo alfombrado. Un aura se hizo presente sobre ellos mientras estaban inconscientes y adoptó la forma de un ser humano; era la entidad que había platicado por unos minutos con esos niños, cuya piel era un tanto de color blanco cenizo, con caireles dorados atados en una trenza, con ropa que parecía gastada, y también, apareció con unos ojos amables que debatían entre el azul y el verde. Era la pequeña Kohane. Apenas saliendo de su etapa de niñez, apenas saliendo a la verdadera vida, y ella ni siquiera sabía el por qué de su muerte; tan inocente como sólo un niño sabe ser, siendo tan solamente el inicio de una vida… ahora…

—_Es por eso… que les dije que lo sentía por ustedes; lo siento. Pero, alguien debe cuidar de mis amigos y de mí. Por favor, amigos míos, ¿quién será quien cuide de nosotros de ahora en adelante?_

—_Kohane, ¿está bien que hagamos esto?_

—_Y aunque estuviera bien, nosotros somos nueve, no vamos a caber en uno solo._

—_Sí. Ellos son tres. Nos los repartiremos, ¡y así no vagaremos nunca más! Gracias, Zashiki Warashi, por traer la Ouija hasta aquí y que pudiese platicar un rato con ellos. Ahora… vamos con ellos y acompañémoslos… Los veo pronto, amigos…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_*Ouija: Se pronuncia "güija"; es un juego de origen desconocido que consiste de un tablero con letras, números y otras palabras escritos en él, que se acompaña de un triángulo hecho de madera con un círculo en la parte inferior del mismo, que sirve para localizar más rápidamente el signo señalado (tal como lo describe en el capítulo)._


	12. Subconsciente

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 12: Subconsciente_

—Pero… ah… ¿qué rayos pasó? —titubeó Watanuki mientras tambaleaba su cuerpo sobre sus pies intentando levantarse del piso. Sus brazos estaban débiles, pero logró apoyarse en ellos, se irguió totalmente y acomodó sus lentes en donde debían estar. Cuando se los puso, vio que la oscuridad era su única compañera; él y ella solos, mientras ella lo rodeaba por donde quiera que él viera— ¿Qué de…? ¡Himawari! ¡Domeki! ¡Himawari! ¡Domeki! Eh, en primer lugar, ¡¿dónde rayos estoy? No veo nada… no hay nada por más que camine… ¿qué es esto?

Con desesperación, Watanuki salió disparado, corriendo hacia ningún lugar en un espacio que no existe; gritó y llamó a sus amigos como si hubiese metido una aguja dentro de un pajar espeso y estuviese buscándola: ¿cómo recuperarla con chances de tomarla de uno en un millón? Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se rindió. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y recuperó el aliento perdido poco a poco.

—_Chicas, será mejor que le expliquemos lo que está pasando._

—_Pero, Kohane…_

—_Está bien. Yo hablaré con él._

—Diablos… ni siquiera… creo… haber corrido… en un… maldito círculo… —maldijo con una voz desfallecida que se desvanecía en la punta de su boca—. Himawari… lo siento…

Sus sollozos se hicieron presentes en unas pequeñas lágrimas que casi se desbordaban en el acto; estaba desesperado, con pensamientos perturbados y alterados: si existía una salida, si la encontraría alguna vez, si llegaría a ver a Himawari y a Domeki otra vez… No. No lo sabía. Y quizá era poco probable que no lo lograra.

—_No llores; estás bien._

—¿Qué? —alzó la mirada para ver quien le hablaba. Fue ahí que observó la figura de la niña de caireles dorados y ropas gastadas, pero con una mirada amable. No lo quiso admitir ni para el mismo, pero los pelos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron; él aterrorizado, no pudo ni pronunciar ni una sola sílaba, hasta que el miedo sucumbió un poco— ¿Q-quién eres…?

Ella soltó una pequeña y pícara risa que tranquilizó más al muchacho.

—_Yo soy Kohane Tsuyuri, la niña con la que hablaste por la Ouija _—él siguió admirándola intentando tragarse las palabras que ella dijo—. _Están bien. Tus amigos están bien; no los ves porque tú estás dentro de tu subconsciente, es algo parecido a estar dormido._

—¡Ja! ¡Pues claro que estoy durmiendo! Esto no es verdad, ¡no puede ser la realidad!

—_Esto es más real que esa mujer, ¿sabes? _—mencionó sarcásticamente Kohane mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada del incrédulo chico.

—¿Mujer? ¿De cuál mujer me hablas?

—_De la mujer que se encuentra en tus recuerdos, claro está _—sin embargo, él seguía escéptico y confundido por esas palabras. Ella soltó un respingo notorio y suspiró— _Tú sabes: ella. La de cabello negro y largo, de ojos carmesíes… Yuuko si mal no recuerdo._

Yuuko… ¿por qué le sonaba tan familiar? Yuuko, Yuuko, Yuuko; cabello largo y negro… ojos carmesíes…

—Óyeme, esa es mi tutora y es más real que ésta pesadilla, pequeña.

—_¿Entonces no soy real? ¿Es eso lo que dijiste? _—al terminar esta frase, la oscuridad inundó los pies de Watanuki, haciendo que se alarmara aún más y que diera un grito sordo que incrementaba su volumen rápidamente.

—_¡Kohane, detente! ¡Kohane!_

Detrás de ese grito desesperado, apareció una chica no mayor que Watanuki, de cabello corto y de tonalidad azul marino; sus ojos eran un par de rubíes que brillaban con las diminutas lágrimas que derramaban inconscientemente sobre el kimono que llevaba puesto y las hortensias que adornaban finamente su cabello. Finalmente llegó. Tomó con su mano derecha el hombro de Kohane y la sacudió ligeramente, intentando calmarla.

—_Kohane, vamos. Si tú no eres real, él tampoco lo es; ni yo._

Con esa frase, los ojos rábicos de la niña se tornaron en sorpresa y sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar; se volteó de sorpresa y miró a su compañera directo a los ojos pacíficos que poseía.

—_No… no… Zashiki Warashi, ¡no vuelvas a decir eso! _—dicho esto, alzó sus brazos entorno al cuerpo fantasmagórico de esa chica, estrujándola, sin deseos de dejarla ir a ningún lado— _Tú no puedes desaparecer…_

—_Tu nombre, ¿cuál es?_ —dijo otra muchacha de cabello rojo, ojos pardos, y con un vestido negro y una sombrilla color azul; Watanuki sólo pudo quedarse helado al verla tan seria e indiferente a él— _¿Eres mudo acaso? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—Watanuki Kimihiro; ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Las tres muchachas intercambiaron una mirada fugaz entre ellas, dejando a un lado a Watanuki.

—_Tú ya me conoces. Soy Kohane Tsuyuri, fui una exorcista cuando estaba viva._

—_Yo soy la Zashiki Warashi _—dijo la chica que estaba pegada a Kohane con un abrazo poderoso.

—_Y yo soy la Ame Warashi. Las tres poseemos tu cuerpo._

—_Eso es lo que intenté decirte, Kimihiro. Pero me dijiste que no somos reales, malo _—respingó Kohane mandándole una mirada "asesina", según ella.

Watanuki se les quedó viendo petrificado, parado como una estatua de piedra en medio de un parque, queriendo no creer lo que la Ame Warashi le había dicho: ¿cómo diablos podían ellas tres apoderarse de su cuerpo? ¿Era posible en primer lugar? Habló hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar…

—¿Fue por jugar a la Ouija?

—_Básicamente. Kohane ya no quería andar vagando por el mundo sin que a nadie le importara; así que a Zashiki Warashi se le ocurrió lo de la Ouija _—explicaba tranquilamente la Ame Warashi con unos ojos serenos y voz tierna—_, y claro que todo el mundo sabe que quienes juegan a la Ouija la pasan muy mal después de terminar el contacto, y a ustedes les tocó cargar con 3 espíritus en su cuerpo y alma a cada uno. Nosotras te elegimos porque sabemos que eres especial, Watanuki Kimihiro._

—_Así que al poseer nuestros fantasmas, ahora podrás ver a los que son como nosotras; Ame Warashi, ¿crees que lo vea?_

—_Probablemente. Mugetsu, ven._

Y de una pipa que vino de la nada, salió un pequeño cuerpo peludo. Por su cola y su cabeza, Watanuki juraba que era un zorro; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que un zorro no podía ser tan pequeño y delgado como lo era este. Tan pronto como salió, se enrolló en el brazo de la Ame Warashi con la cabeza cerca de la muñeca de ésta, viendo directamente hacia Watanuki, quien no se extrañó de esto ya que comprendió que muchas cosas iguales iban a pasar mientras estuviese en su "subconsciente" con las tres muchachas que hasta ahora, lo asediaban.

—_¿Lo ves? _—preguntó la Zashiki Warashi.

—Sí. Sí lo veo… ¿qué es eso?

—_No es ningún "eso". En un Kudakitsune; lo traje para ver su reacción en tu cabeza._

—¿Reacción a qué? —preguntó Watanuki curioso al confundirse con las palabras de la Ame Warashi.

—_Tus recuerdos se componen de muchas maneras y aparentemente, no sabes de qué tratan la mayoría o solamente logras ver cosas de menos importancia y reemplazas las más importantes con otras _—prosiguió sin cesar la Ame Warashi siempre viéndolo a los ojos y acariciando al Kudakitsune con su mano derecha—. _Si quieres que te demuestre qué hace él, tendrás que esforzarte en recordar algún día que hayas vivido. Cualquiera. Y que sea rápido, eso si no quieres quedar atrapado en tu propia mente para la eternidad._

—S-s-s-sí —contestó alterado el chico, intentado recordar un día…

De repente, las imágenes volaron a su alrededor; ya no era un espacio en blanco, era una habitación llena de rollos de fotografía que contenían las memorias de Watanuki, y Kohane y la Zashiki Warashi las miraban con detenimiento pasando de un recuerdo a otro en unos segundos. La Ame Warashi se sorprendió al ver cada una de las personas que aparecían junto a él, en cada momento de su vida: sus padres, sus amigos… incluso el mismo Watanuki pudo ver el instante en el que vio por primera vez el rostro de Himawari, el de Domeki y todas y cada una de sus experiencias hasta que pasó rápidamente una parte de la película frente a ellos. Mugetsu se desenredó de la Ame Warashi y se introdujo en ese recuerdo en especial; persiguiéndolo, la Ame Warashi, la Zashiki Warashi, Kohane y Watanuki fueron corriendo tras él para no perderlo de vista. Acabaron en un jardín muy familiar para Watanuki que estaba lleno de tulipanes, rosas y girasoles; él lo reconoció al instante.

—Este lugar… estuve aquí hace poco. Lo recuerdo… —siguió mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo que sabía que estaba allí, pero no lo divisaba. Incluso empezó a moverse y abrirse paso entre las flores y el pasto que estorbaban su paso hasta que halló lo que buscaba con impaciencia, y mostró una sonrisa a sus cuatro acompañantes que le habían seguido el camino que había tomado— Lo sabía; es este lugar.

—_¿Qué tiene de especial este parque?_ —preguntó la Ame Warashi con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

—_Debe tener algo relacionado con esa mujer _—insinuó Kohane.

—_Pero lo más probable es que sea la dificultad para él de priorizar las cosas _—mencionó la Zashiki Warashi llamando a Mugetsu con las manos—. _Si Mugetsu entró aquí, es que esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí, ¿no creen?_

—_Has aprendido mucho, Zashiki Warashi; ¡eres sorprendente! _—la animó la pequeña Kohane, sonriendo sólo para su amiga.

—_A callar ambas, ahí vienen dos personas…_

Y efectivamente, como había dicho la Ame Warashi, un par de personas tomadas de la mano se acercaban poco a poco a ellos sin notar su presencia. Se sentaron en una banca cercana y ella se recargó en el hombro de él suavemente, mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo con una ternura que parecía increíble. Fue entonces que Watanuki supo dónde estaban.

—Esto es el 14 de Febrero de este año, y este es el parque donde siempre venimos Himawari y yo en San Valentín a pasar un rato. Si no me equivoco, lo que sigue es que le daré una rosa fresca y ella se me abalanzará y me dará un beso —y exactamente lo que Watanuki predijo se hizo. Él agarró una flor escondida en su maletín y su novia se fue sobre él, estampándole un beso directo a los labios a punto de querer comérselo; Kohane vio esto de una manera repugnante, la Zashiki Warashi se sonrojó y sintió un poco de celos, la Ame Warashi le dio igual lo que hicieran, Mugetsu siguió su camino y se acercó mucho a la pareja, Watanuki se alarmó un poco al ver que se estaba pegando mucho a ambos aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia— ¿No nos daremos cuenta del Kudakitsune incluso si está justo en frente de nuestras caras?

—_Si no lo recuerdas, ¿tú qué crees que haya pasado? _—respondió bruscamente la Ame Warashi.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. Esto me pasa por jugar con la maldita Ouija… —murmuró para él.

Cuando el siguiente beso se hacía presente, Mugetsu tomó una nueva forma; esta vez era más grande y tenía más el aspecto de un zorro que de uno pequeño en sí.

—_Ahí está, Ame Warashi, Kohane… Mugetsu lo detectó _—avisó la Zashiki Warashi mientras los otros tres volteaban a ver—. _Ahí hay un "desvío de la mente"; vamos._

Así pues, después de arrastrar a Watanuki con ellas, los cinco se introdujeron en un hueco que creó Mugetsu en un espacio cualquiera de aquel recuerdo. Del susto, Watanuki pataleaba, chillaba, gritaba y hacía tanto como podía para evitar ser llevado por la fuerza hacia donde fuera que ellas estuvieran; de tanto esfuerzo, pronto se cansó y se rindió, al final le importaba poco a dónde lo llevaran. Cerró sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que estaba en el mismo lugar de partida: un espacio negro que no tenía nada ni divisaba nada. Esta vez estaba acostado; se recostó en sus codos, apreciando la oscuridad que no se apartaba de su alrededor.

"_¿Otra vez? Esta pesadilla nunca va acabar"_

—_Kimihiro… ¿ya estás bien? _—preguntó ingenuamente Kohane; Watanuki se sorprendió de verla a ella tan cerca de él, pero no actuó raro—. _Tu nombre, ¿si es Kimihiro? ¿O me equivoqué?_

—No. Sí me llamo así, pero nadie me llamaba así desde hace mucho —le dijo dulcemente—. ¿Puedo decirte "Kohane"?

—_Por supuesto _—le respondió ella tan inocentemente—._ Perdona por cómo me comporté antes; pero que la gente no me vea ya es una molestia muy grande, y que me digan que no soy real…_

—No te disculpes, yo fui el insolente por decir algo tan cruel como eso. Entonces, ¿estamos bien, Kohane?

—_Sí _—le dijo estrechando su mano con la de él—. _Y dime si no es mucha molestia, Kimihiro… ¿quién es esa mujer? Tu tutora, si mal no recuerdo._

—Se llama Yuuko Ichihara; me da matemáticas y, obviamente, tutoría; es amable, bondadosa, inteligente. Me sorprende que sea así incluso después de su divorcio, y me sorprende mucho. Tiene mucho entusiasmo, y eso la hace admirable y hermosa…

—_¿Estás enamorado de ella? _—insinuó la pequeña niña, apartando el flequillo de la frente de Watanuki con gentileza.

Él se limitó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado, confundido y vencido por todos sus sentidos; ella lo siguió viendo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho en posición de cuclillas pero firme, siempre con la mirada seria y un tanto fría. Ella esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera posible por la respuesta definitiva del muchacho y también estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y apoyarlo para que pudiese encontrar la paz mental y no seguir dando vueltas al mismo asunto sin llegar a algún lado, caminando cual vagabundo errante aterrado por su pasado y acechado por éste mismo y sus repercusiones en el futuro; ahora se preguntaba cuál camino tomar, sabiendo que si se equivocaba tal vez marcaría su camino definitivamente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Una equivocación vale la pena? ¿O es mejor quedarse con la palabra en la boca y seguir a salvo en un presente que no tiene futuro?

—Yo… no sé qué siento realmente por ella —titubeó en voz baja, tomando la mano de Kohane y acariciándola—. O sea, si estoy atraído hacia ella, pero no sé si es tan fuerte como no quería pensarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están la Ame Warashi y la Zashiki Warashi?

—_Fueron con Mugetsu a otro lugar en tu mente para averiguar por qué había un vacío en tu recuerdo de hace un rato. Creo… _—murmuró lentamente— _que es hora de que regreses a estar consciente, ¿no piensas así?_

—Sí, estoy cansado de no poder ver nada; pero, ¿podré verlas otra vez?

—_Claro, nosotras estaremos allí para ti en cualquier momento; por ahora preocúpate por volver, yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí _—se levantó y tomó de la mano a Watanuki para deshacer su posición de reposo y que estuviese parado. Cuando cumplió su cometido, entrelazó con más fuerza su mano con la de él, pasando sus dedos entre los de Watanuki, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran un poco aunque lo disfrutaran—_. Vamos. Cierra tus ojos y confía en mí. No los abras por nada del mundo._

Y así lo hizo. Obedeció, y de repente sintió que el estómago le temblaba por dentro y que sus pies colgaban de su cuerpo y sin sentir el piso. ¿Estaba volando, en serio? Sin embargo, no abrió sus ojos por miedo a ver qué tan alto había llegado; pero en unos pocos segundos, volvió a tocar fondo con su espalda y cabeza: otra vez estaba acostado. Abrió gentilmente sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en el cuarto de Himawari, recostado en la cama de ella en la mera luz de la Luna. Realmente importaba poco si volvía a sentir lo de Año Nuevo pasado. Pensaba en lo que recién había sucedido en su "subconsciente" con las tres personas que había conocido, se preguntaba si fue real o un sueño loquísimo que tuvo; miró al suelo y se encontró el juego de la Ouija guardado de nuevo en su caja cuidadosamente.

"_Al menos esa parte si es real. Pero lo qué pasó apenas con Kohane…"_

—¡Ah, Domeki! ¡Ya despertó! —gritó Himawari después de ver que su novio recobraba el conocimiento—. ¿No crees que ya se te esté haciendo costumbre caer desmayado mucho tiempo?

—Emm… yo creo que un poco… —mencionó entre risas sarcásticas y tambaleándose entre las sábanas.

—Domeki y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti; pensamos que… fue muy mala idea lo de la Ouija —le dijo entre murmullos tímidos su novia, acercándose a él lentamente—. Lo siento. Fui yo la que lo provocó todo.

—Está bien, nadie resultó herido —la consoló rozando sus dedos contra sus mejillas—; no es todo tu culpa.

Ella tomó su mano suavemente sin detener su recorrido por la piel de su rostro y se lo quedó mirando con unos ojos de melancolía a los que las lágrimas estaban por salirse y rodeaban el borde de sus pestañas inferiores cubiertas con una ligera capa de rímel. Él amaba esa sonrisa que le daba tanta seguridad y comodidad; se sentía en el tope del mundo al verla tan feliz y rebosante de buena energía. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría muy pronto para los tres. No sólo para Watanuki y Himawari, también Domeki saldría afectado por el juego tan macabro que era la Ouija; después de jugarlo, no se puede huir del destino que se escribió con puño y letra propios ya que sería tentar un terreno desconocido, torcido e incierto. Cuando Himawari sonreía, en realidad le mentía a Watanuki. Ella también tuvo un viaje a su subconsciente, sola; pero tuvo unas visiones desconcertantes que deseaba olvidar a como dé lugar: se vio rodeada de sangre, que también escurría por detrás de ella y sobre su rostro; su uniforme estaba manchado de la misma sangre, y aunque se miró con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, un llanto abundante corría por su cara borrando lentamente su imagen… en frente de ella… desaparecía como si se borrara de la faz de la Tierra. No. Ella no lo permitiría ni se intimidaría por ello. A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal, ambos querían manipular el camino que les tocaba explorar; y aún así, querían cambiarlo con la primera persona que se les cruzara por delante. Deseaban subsistir por razones egoístas y que, al final, no hubiera valido la pena haber llorado por ellas.


	13. Acabar con la escuela

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 13: Acabar la escuela_

Una cálida brisa de primavera sacudía ligeramente las flores de los parques, meciéndose y quitándoles el rocío que la mañana les daba todos los días. Un delicioso olor del viento indicaba frescura matutina y un excelente día para Watanuki Kimihiro, que yacía en un futón en su pequeño cuarto, soñando con el día que se esperaba vivir. Cuando recobraba el conocimiento para marcharse a la escuela en breve, tomó sus anteojos y abrió más los ojos para desperezarse y poder levantarse.

—_Buenos días, Kimihiro._

—¡¿K-K-K-Kohane? ¡¿Cómo… cuándo… dónde… por qué?

—_Baja dos octavas a la voz, Watanuki Kimihiro _—replicó toscamente la Ame Warashi.

—¡¿Ame Warashi? ¿Tú también?

—_Te dije que lo despertáramos sin gritarle, Ame Warashi…_

—¡Grandioso, también está la Zashiki Warashi! ¿Nadie falta?

Y cumpliendo a su palabra, Mugetsu salió detrás de la Ame Warashi disparando su cuerpo pequeño al de Watanuki y pasando por debajo de su manga derecha del pijama y haciéndole cosquillas en su fina y delicada blanca piel, provocando unas cuantas risas que parecían de masoquismo. Sí, masoquismo: disfrutaba recibir el cosquilleo de una… cosa o animal que, a la vez, le disgustaba tener su presencia justo en frente de él. Ya al salir Mugetsu de sus ropas, recordó que la noche anterior en casa de Himawari había visto a esas cuatro extrañas figuras en algún lado de su mente. ¡Pero si lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder! La oscuridad rodeándolo durante varios minutos, la pequeña niña sin pasado, la niña de la lluvia, el espíritu más inocente que pudo conocer, un lobo compacto, el día de San Valentín, el parque que bien conocía… Definitivamente había sucedido todo; nada de eso podría ser mentira, a menos que persistiera la misma pesadilla. Al cruzar ese preciso pensamiento, cerró los ojos una vez más, pero con muchísima fuerza; pensó que al hacerlo, todos desaparecerían y que su vida sería la misma de siempre. Si ese juego maldito no hubiera sido siquiera tocado… Sin embargo, el hecho de cerrar los ojos condujo todas las miradas curiosas y confundidas a él. No, no estaba soñando: ellas estaban ahí, en frente de él, justo en sus narices, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones sin distinción alguna. Era total y extrañamente observado por cuatro pares de ojos de varios colores y de distintas emociones; se sentía bajo vigilancia estricta, simplemente quería escapar o desaparecer… ¡sí, eso sería perfecto! ¡Si despareciera, ellas nunca lo podrían encontrar!

—_Kimihiro, ¿no crees que llevas mucho tiempo en la ducha, considerando que es martes y tienes escuela?_

Cosa que era cierto, Kohane creía que a un chico como él le bastarían 10 minutos en la ducha en lugar de 25 en una mañana de escuela; pensaba que era una fortuna que se hubiese despertado más temprano de lo común. Quería decir Kohane: ¿qué rayos podía estar haciendo tanto tiempo?

—Realmente eso no incumbe a una niña espectral, ¿no crees? —dijo sarcásticamente mientras cerraba la llave del agua— Además, estoy algo…

—_Feliz cumpleaños _—mencionaron a coro tres voces sencillas que provenían de su cuarto. Tomó una toalla y se cubrió rápidamente y salió para hallar a las tres chicas y a su acompañante, Mugetsu, recibirlo con su ropa preparada encima del futón, el portafolio junto al uniforme y el almuerzo guardado.

—_Fue idea de Zashiki Warashi, ya que no podemos hacer mucho… _—mencionó modestamente Kohane.

—Está bien. Gracias, a todas.

—_No cuenten conmigo para la próxima vez que vayan a hacer algo así a Kimihiro _—reclamó fuertemente Ame Warashi.

—_¿Ame Warashi? _—dijo inocentemente Kohane.

—_No tiene por qué estar de meloso ni por qué ponerse meloso sólo por un favor _—espetófría y cruelmente Ame Warashi.

—¡Yo no soy meloso!

—_Eres un meloso tremendo, Kimihiro. Revisé tus recuerdos con aquella niña. ¡Eres un meloso!_

—_Ame Warashi, no estamos aquí por eso _—le recordó dulcemente la Zashiki Warashi.

Watanuki se les quedó viendo por unos minutos con el cabello chorreando y dejando rastros de agua en el piso, cerca de su desgastado futón. Aquellas chicas le parecían bastante irreales, y a la vez, le eran increíblemente creíbles.

—Eh… ¡oh, rayos! ¡Debería estar vistiéndome ahora mismo! ¡Se me hace tarde!

Y sin más ni más, el apresurado joven tomó su blusa y sus pantalones y como pudo, se los colocó; aunque quedaran de fuera algunos pliegues de blusa, o el pantalón estuviese medio chueco, salió corriendo a la cocina por una manzana roja que se hallaba en la mesa. La frotó un par de veces contra su pecho, "limpiándola", tomó su maletín, corrió a la entrada del apartamento, se puso los zapatos lustrados del uniforme y mordió una vez la manzana abarcando la mitad de ésta. Salió corriendo del apartamento tan rápido que dejó con la palabra en la boca a los tres espectros que no habían movido ni un solo dedo con la rutina tan apresurada de su "contenedor". Mientras, él corría por calles y calles hasta que arribó en el momento exacto en el que el timbre escolar sonó para empezar la primera hora de clase. Himawari y Domeki le recibieron con regalos sencillos, pero dignos de un cumpleañero como él.

—Yo te traje _onigiri _totalmente hecho por mí —le dijo ella mientras le daba un recipiente a temperatura medio alta.

—Gracias, Himawari —respondió con un dulce y fugaz beso en su frente.

—Yo te compré una nueva caja de almuerzo.

—¿Eh? Pero si la mía está en perfectas condiciones… De verdad y literalmente, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Sí tenía —contestó arrogantemente—. Así no tendrás excusas para no traer mi almuerzo también.

—¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! —gritó violentamente, señalándolo con el dedo índice— ¡Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me puedes respetar!

—Domeki, el director te llama —le mencionó un compañero que llegó de sorpresa.

—Sí, gracias —con media sonrisa esbozada, se retiró del salón.

Watanuki lo siguió mirando hasta que salió por la puerta, fue ahí donde se paró allí y sintió que algo no marchaba bien en todo ese rollo del director. Además, le era raro que su apático compañero sonriera por tal cosa como ir a la oficina del director; nadie que él conocía lo deseaba o se puso feliz alguna vez por eso. Pero para Domeki era distinto.

—Joven Domeki, su solicitud nos ha sido extraña tanto al Comité como a mí. No nos podemos explicar por qué lo quiso usted así, siendo tan aplicado y excelente alumno —mencionó la tosca y grave voz del director—. ¿Puede usted darme una razón?

—Yo… realmente no puedo. Sólo diré que es muy personal.

—Bien, si de eso se trata, me temo que se la negaré…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —preguntó el muchacho algo alterado.

—La escuela no puede perder más alumnos, y menos alguien como usted. Le pido que lo reconsidere…

—Disculpe si sueno mal, pero ni porque me lo diga usted, lo reconsideraré. Dejaré el instituto y saltaré hasta la Universidad —y diciendo esto, sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón, abriéndolo sobre el escritorio del superior—. Tomé. Es un permiso y aprobación firmado por mis padres para irme directo a la Universidad de Tokio.

El sorprendido hombre lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras aceptaba el hecho de que no tenía otra opción más que complacer los deseos del valiente y decidido chico. Leyó letra por letra, examinó cualquier laguna que pudiese tener el permiso, revisó con cuidado extremo las firmas; pero era completamente inútil hacerlo. Todo estaba perfecto. Y no tuvo otro remedio. Tuvo que negar sus propias palabras.

—Entiendo. Entonces, no tengo por qué interferir en este asunto más —explicó aún aturdido y en estado de profundo _shock, _a sabiendas que esto le perjudicaría eventualmente—, su diploma le será entregado cuando haya cumplido con 100 horas de estudio extras y una semana entera para presentar exámenes antes de que termine el curso. En la semana de exámenes no se exceptuarán sábados y domingos. Vendrá una semana entera sin descanso a presentarlos.

—Sí. Entiendo las condiciones y aceptaré las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Con su permiso.

Con una reverencia y media vuelta, tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero una nueva oración lo interrumpió.

—Sólo espero que esto no lo hagas por una mujer, Shizuka Domeki —advirtió el director.

—No… sólo quiero terminar la escuela lo más pronto posible para no soportar a los demás —mintió el joven sin siquiera voltear la cabeza al interrogante.

—Bueno, en ese caso, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Así, Domeki se salió presuroso y alterado de la oficina. Cerró la puerta y reposó su espalda sobre ella unos segundos, queriendo reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho antes; preguntándose si era lo correcto hacerlo para probar la posibilidad de estar más cerca de la bella profesora que lo había seducido desde el primer día que él la vio. Caminó un poco por los pasillos, divagando al tomar direcciones, mirando al cielo tapizado de nubes a través de las pulcras ventanas. ¿Por qué rayos lo hacía si nunca antes le había atraído el cielo? ¿Por qué tomaba de un día para otro, decisiones espontáneas que podrían arruinar su vida por siempre? Era un deseo que ya tenía desde hace cierto tiempo: acabar la escuela pronto para evitar a aquella bola de idiotas que probablemente no soportaría por más tiempo; debería sentirse bien por dejar que eso ocurra por una razón como el amor a una mujer como la profesora Yuuko Ichihara, ¿no? Es decir, todos dicen que el amor hace que cometas una estupidez tras otra, ¿por qué no ha de afectarle a él también? Pero no era su caso. Era como si algo no estuviera bien del todo, como si fuera lo último que podría decidir sin odiarse tanto como lo haría pronto si llegara a equivocarse de elección.

—Lo que dijo el vejestorio en la oficina no tiene sentido.

—Watanuki…

—Es mi cumpleaños, y no quiero que mi amigo esté decaído por las idioteces que alguien sin corazón diga —mencionó acercándose a él para palmearle la espalda suavemente con su mano derecha—. Por eso viniste aquí. Tu lugar favorito en toda la escuela.

Sus brazos se recargaron en el barandal del borde del techo, en una parte donde se veía desde las canchas de soccer hasta la entrada del instituto. Watanuki tomó con sus manos el pedazo de barandal que le tocó, irguiendo su espalda y doblando un poco sus piernas mientras Domeki seguía recargando sus codos, encorvando su columna, dejándolo unos 20 centímetros por debajo de su amigo.

—Recuerdo que en el primer día buscabas un lugar bueno para estar solo, y viniste aquí, donde pudiste ver todo lo que te rodeaba…

—Watanuki. Nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión —le amenazó parándose totalmente bien para alcanzar su estatura—. He tomado la decisión de irme porque no soporto a la gente más. Lo mismo les dije a mis padres y es la razón por la que me voy a la Universidad directamente. ¡Allí la gente me podrá entender y no serán tan inmaduros como ustedes…!

—¿En verdad ya te creíste tu propia mentira? Tú y yo sabemos por qué lo hiciste —le señaló tranquilamente, mirándolo a los ojos como una fiera desafiante, pero sin agredirlo—. La profesora Ichihara es linda, ¿no crees?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te creíste la misma mentira que le dijiste a los demás, pero yo te conozco. Quizá más que tus propios padres o tú mismo. Me has confiado durante cuatro años tus secretos, y yo a ti los míos. Somos casi hermanos, y es por eso que sé cuando mientes y las razones de tus actos —sermoneó un poco el chico de ojos azules—. Sé que no podré cambiar tu opinión, y ni me atrevería a hacerlo; respeto tus intenciones porque creo en que lo lograrás y porque conozco lo que sientes ahora. Lo mismo me sucedió con Himawari. Tienes que esforzarte por lo que quieres, lo sé, y te diré lo mismo hasta que llegues a tu meta. Me tienes a mí.

Diciendo estas palabras, alzó su mano derecha hasta el hombro, extendiendo su palma y sus dedos para tomarle la mano y abrazarlo como uno de los chicos. Simplemente tomó su mano con la suya y lo sometió en un movimiento veloz que ni el indefenso muchacho pudiera evitar. Lo dejó de rodillas al suelo, con el brazo entrelazado con la pierna del otro joven y su rostro indiferente, difuminado por el rayo del Sol. Sus lentes se movieron de su lugar original y estaban a punto de caerse de la cara de Kimihiro.

—Si me vas a ayudar, estudiaremos en tu casa. Y habrá almuerzo. O te romperé el brazo.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no? —rió Watanuki entre risas burlonas.

Domeki dejó a un lado la posición que tenía y dejó a Watanuki levantarse, con ayuda de su mano. Mientras el otro se acomodaba las gafas, subió la mano al igual que su amigo unos segundos atrás y permitió que entendiera el gesto recíproco de amistad. Kimihiro subió la mano y la estrechó fuertemente, cerrando un pacto entre los dos una vez más.

—_Tú nunca te entenderás por tus sentimientos, Kimihiro. Antepones mucho…_

—_Kohane, no podemos hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene, por eso dejó a un lado a la mujer de cabello negro, ¿recuerdas?_

—_¡Ame Warashi, Kohane, alguien viene!_

Sorpresivamente, Himawari llegó corriendo al techo de la escuela, donde se hallaban los entes fantasmagóricos y se sostuvo del barandal con fuerza suficiente para arrancarlo; se puso a sollozar y a derramar lágrimas suaves por sus mejillas, susurrando negaciones una y otra vez. Gracias a que ella nos las podía ver, los tres espíritus se acercaron a Himawari, escuchando atentamente a los trabalenguas que les ponía en voz baja. Finalmente, pudo crear una frase coherente que entendieron a la perfección.

—Los rumores que circulaban en el salón… eran ciertos… Domeki… Domeki… él se va… —dijo desconsolada la muchacha con los ojos verdes empapados— Yo… ¡no quiero que se vaya! Daría lo que fuera… para que se quedara…

—_Esta niña… _—repuso Ame Warashi.

—De seguro… Watanuki lo sabía… y no me dijo nada… Idiota… ¡IDIOTA!

—_¡Mugetsu! Entraremos en el subconsciente de esta chica._

—_Pero, Ame Warashi…_

—_Está bien, Kohane, Zashiki Warashi. Está bien _—y con esto dicho, Ame Warashi y Mugetsu saltaron al subconsciente de Himawari. Sin embargo, encontraron algo que los dejó paralizados—. _Mugetsu, ¡ten cuidado! ¡Eso es…! _

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Finalmente subo un capítulo! Me dolió mucho, pero pido disculpas con los seguidores de mi historia; de veras los aprecio y les mando un beso a donde sea que estén, pero entre escuela, castigos y otros compromisos no pude escribir el capítulo 13 y tuve falta de inspiración. Discúlpenme. Intentaré subir el 14 lo más pronto posible :)


	14. Bruscamente

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 14: Bruscamente_

—¿Himawari…?

—Tú… lo sabías… ¿verdad? —reclamó sollozante Himawari.

Ambos habían acordado ir en la tarde del 1 de abril al café que tanto le gustaba a Watanuki. Estaban sentados en una mesa rústica, con los _capuchinos _aún fríos sobre ella; las manos de los amantes ni siquiera se rozaban la punta de los dedos. Tomaron caminos distintos por más que intentaron encontrarse. Reposaban en el regazo de su respectivo cuerpo. Watanuki había hecho preguntas tontas e infantiles para hacerle la plática a su novia, pero nunca obtenía respuesta, lo que le extrañaba, ya que Himawari a veces no callaba; pero hoy era diferente. Ella se contuvo de abofetearlo desde que se vieron en la salida de la escuela, viéndolo con ira y rabia simultáneamente y queriéndole decir tantos insultos que era imposible contarlos.

—Idiota… tú sabías lo de Domeki…

—Himawari, ¿de qué hablas? —impuso Watanuki.

—¡De que él se irá de la escuela, de que se va, de que se va! ¡De eso estoy hablando! —gritó hasta rasgarse la garganta su novia— Los rumores llegaron justo después de que se marcharan los dos. Primero fue entre unos pocos, ¡después se esparció como fuego! ¡Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—No grites, Himawari; debes calmarte.

—¡No calmaré hasta que me contestes, Kimihiro Watanuki! —finalmente pausó un poco la acelerada muchacha. Sus coletas rizadas danzaban con el viento y tapaban su enfurecida cara— ¿Tú sabías los planes de Domeki de renunciar al instituto?

—No. No sabía nada hasta que lo seguí a la oficina del director y lo escuché. Luego él lo corroboró —dijo tranquilamente y sin subir un solo tono a su voz—. ¿Contenta?

Se quedó completamente paralizada al ver la calma y seguridad que tenía su acompañante. Se dio cuenta de que no le mentía, que de hecho, le había dado más información.

—¿Por qué…?

—_El corazón actúa por razones que la razón jamás entenderá, _eso me decías tú, ¿cierto?

—Sí… Lo siento —se arrepintió Himawari cabizbaja—. Yo he pasado cuatro años junto a ustedes, y me dolería que cualquiera de los dos… haga algo tan estúpido como eso… Maldita sea. Debí haberte arruinado tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Lo lamento.

—Está bien —mencionó tomando suavemente las manos de su amada, viéndola sonrojándose tan sencilla y rápidamente, con los ojos azules y verdes chocando como aguas contrarias. A pesar de tener distintas realidades, eran tan parecidos por dentro…—. Así que, mi regalo de seguro será muy costoso, y supongo que bastante lujoso…

—Calla, tonto.

Y sin decir más, le tomó ambas mejillas tiernamente y le estampó un beso justamente en los labios para callarlo de manera discreta; una pequeña y sencilla reconciliación luego de un frío silencio y un gritadero innecesario. Se amaban. Nada más que eso. A punto de cumplir los 3 años de novios nada podía separarlos.

¿O sí?

—Ah… Yuuko… —murmuró suavemente Watanuki en una respiración entrecortada.

Himawari se detuvo de besarlo inmediatamente desconcertada. ¿Acaso pensaba en OTRA? ¿En una persona distinta a ella mientras la besaba? ¿En serio, en otra persona?

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó celosamente Himawari, separándose abruptamente de él. Él sólo la miró, pensó no haber dicho nada y ni siquiera se percató de lo que sus labios pronunciaron con tal excitación y pasión. Se preguntaba qué era, además creyó que no era humano tener dos peleas seguidas—. Watanuki, ¿estás pensando en otra?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué escuchaste que dije? —preguntó algo desorbitado.

—No escuché claramente…

—¿Ves? Sólo estás un poco estresada y comenzaste a escuchar cosas raras de otro mundo —se burló su novio—. Bueno, llevémonos los _capuchinos _para ir a tu casa a despejar tu mente un poco, ¿sí?

—Pero si eres un experto en aclarar mis pensamientos —terminó de decir Himawari dándole otro beso en la boca.

Mientras los amantes salían de la cafetería, Domeki empezaba a cumplir su condena de 100 horas de estudio extras en la biblioteca, sacando libro tras libro y apuntando todo lo posible y que fuera importante; se apoyaba en una guía de exámenes que parecía no acabar de entrar en su mente, era demasiado para aprender de una sola vez, se iba a saturar de información que la final sería inútil; de todos modos, aún tenía una semana para acabar ese servicio impuesto y empezar con la ardua labor de cumplir con los exámenes. De pronto escuchó pasos en el pasillo iluminado por el Sol, que apenas se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. Las pisadas siguieron resonando por el corredor, con un ritmo constante y sumiso, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del salón donde se hallaba él. Ahora eran pasos detenidos. Sonaba unos segundos, se detenía, sonaba y se detenía; como Domeki estaba en un rincón escondido de la biblioteca, no podía ver de quien se trataba, así que se levantó de su asiento y prosiguió a buscar entre estante y estante, buscando a quien llevaba tan sonoro ritmo. En el otro extremo del aula, se encontró con la razón de su estar en la misma sala. Era la profesora Yuuko Ichihara. Ella le daba la espalda, y aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su enamorado secreto. Él solamente podía quedarse paralizado como idiota y verla, con una coleta que ondeaba a todos lados tan sutilmente, con una figura increíble… ¡Oh, que hermosura de la que había caído víctima! Una piel blanca y seductora, unos labios que eran irresistibles, unos ojos carmesíes encantadores, ¡que hermosa era! Además, su carisma, su personalidad, el misterio que llevaba con ella, la felicidad y seriedad que irradiaba por dentro y por fuera; ¿quién no se dejaría ir por alguien como ella?

"_No… no me esconderé más. No esta vez, ni nunca más"_

—Profesora Ichihara.

—¡Ah! Joven Domeki, no sabía que estaba aquí —dijo con una mirada que mezclaba inocencia con sorpresa, volteando su torso y su cabeza—. ¿Qué hace en este lugar ya tan tarde?

—¿No supo lo que pasó, maestra?

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no. ¿Podría…?

—Adelantaré mis años de estudio y me iré a la Universidad el curso que viene —respondió interrumpiendo la pregunta de su amada—. Estoy decidido a hacerlo, maestra.

—Pero, ¿por qué tan de repente?

—Por usted —alegó rápidamente y sin pensarlo. La profesora se quedó pálida y callada: no sabía qué decir, pero él se le adelantó—. Antes de que especule o diga algo, quiero que sepa que es porque yo… yo… la… amo… Yo la amo.

La confesión que su alumno había hecho la dejó aún más atónita. No podía creerlo.

—Debe… debe ser un error…

—No. Absolutamente no —y con un veloz movimiento, la acorraló contra los libros y el estante donde ella estaba leyendo títulos con sus brazos. Su similar estatura le dejó verla directo a los ojos—. Le aseguro que mis sentimientos son los más sinceros que haya podido haber en este mundo, lo juro. Mi más profundo deseo es que usted pueda sentir lo mismo que yo. Deseo… que me ame tanto como yo a usted.

Se quedó en silencio analizando la situación en la que se hallaba. Su alumno, el mejor que ha tenido, le confiesa su amor cuando está a punto de sacrificar sus estudios por ella; sí. Es atractivo, fuerte, inteligente, pulcro y decidido, pero sigue siendo un joven que todavía no conoce el mundo como ella. No, no, no, ¡NO! Simplemente, no es correcto.

—Yo… yo… lo siento —dijo finalmente—. Usted es mi alumno y esto, todo esto que me ha dicho, va en contra de cualquier ética que yo tenga o siga.

—Espere, sienta lo que hay aquí —indicó mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de su maestra y la llevaba al lugar justo donde estaba su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina de su confesión—. Mi corazón palpita por usted. Desde el primer día que la vi, he vivido, respirado y actuado por usted. Yo sé que ve la verdad a partir mis ojos…

—Pero… es usted muy joven, ¡es mi alumno…!

—Entonces, —pronunció solemne, dejando caer la mano delicada de su profesora— esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que pueda corresponder a mi petición. Sólo deje que…

En ese momento, las manos de Domeki subieron a las sonrojadas mejillas de Yuuko y la acercó a él. Y luego… sólo… pasó… Pasó lo inesperado. Los labios de ambos se fusionaron para formar un beso que quemaba por dentro a la señorita Ichihara, pero ella no sabía qué hacer; simplemente se quedó allí, con los ojos abiertos. Odiaba que estuviese sucediendo, y sin embargo, la calidez le era familiar de otro lado… Una persona ya que había brindado un refugio con un fuego similar, o quizás mayor. ¿Su ex? No, claro que no. ¿Algún novio que hubiera tenido en su adolescencia? Tampoco. ¿Sus padres? No. ¿Quién fue? Ya fuera de ese pensamiento tan veloz, Domeki había dejado de besarla.

—Joven Domeki… —murmuró sollozante.

—La esperaré el tiempo que tenga que ser. La buscaré por todos lados hasta encontrar una respuesta, no importa cuál sea. Adiós, mi amada.

Dicho esto, quiso volver a besarla, pero ella lo rechazó. Lo respetó y se marchó por sus libros y salió de la sala, dejando a la profesora aún en _shock_. Cuando definitivamente no había nadie más que ella, se dejó caer al suelo; estaba totalmente débil, destruida y estupefacta. Y esto le era nuevo… todo… sucedió en un segundo que parecía irreal. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así a una mujer como ella, siendo él su alumno? ¿Cuánto podía llevarle en edad? ¿5, 6 años? ¿Más? ¿Funcionaría si él se graduara antes, sería la equivocación de su vida o debería tener nuevas experiencias? Probablemente la trataría mejor que su ex pareja, bueno, eso sea por seguro. La tragedia de amor que vivió no sucedería otra vez y ella no permitiría que volviera a pasar; jamás. Sí… debería decirle que sí; pero, aún existía alguien más. Ella lo sabía. Tocó finamente con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio derechos los labios que acababan de ser víctimas de un ladrón de besos. Olvidó por completo lo que debía hacer y vio por la ventana de la biblioteca como Domeki salía tranquilo y apacible del Instituto, con los apuntes bajo el brazo y una postura que reflejaba confianza; en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa aunque su amada no lo veía. Gritaba de felicidad por dentro, pero se contuvo las ganas de decirle a todo el mundo lo que sentía; así fue caminando hasta llegar a su hogar. Cuando la sorpresa se había marchado de la señorita Ichihara, recobró el sentido de sus movimientos y palabras, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue recoger sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo de la biblioteca y sintió cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían precipitadamente en sus manos temblorosas, se sentían como la lluvia ácida sobre la piel desnuda de una persona. Dolía. Dolía como nada más podía doler. En su pecho golpeaba su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina de pensar lo sucedido; sentía que explotaría en millones de pedazos y moriría al instante. No era mala idea, pero los latidos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarla. ¿Suicidio? Claro que no. A pesar de ser atrevida, era demasiado cobarde para cometer su propia muerte. Nunca se lo permitiría. Dejó de pensar en todo y sólo corrió sin rumbo; abrió la puerta, fue por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras desesperadamente. Ignoró los peligros de correr a tal velocidad por todos lados a ningún lugar; no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia voz; en menos de 5 minutos estaba lejos de la escuela, lo más que pudo, su suerte de no tener tacones en ese momento le cedió tanta fuerza en las piernas que no se cansaba tan fácil. Sus sollozos no podían ser oídos por nadie, ella quería ansiosamente huir de ese mundo. DEBÍA irse. Unas gotas de lluvia tocaron su blanca piel y la hicieron detenerse en medio de un parque para volver a caer de rodillas, pero esta vez, la tierra ensució su limpia ropa. Siguió llorando a gritos, pidiendo una respuesta a lo que le sucedía. Rompió el sello de sus labios finamente pintados de rojo y salió el chillido más desgarrador que haya podido soltar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?

Estaba dolida. Watanuki iba cruzando el mismo parque, a un costado de donde yacía intranquilamente su profesora.

—¡Profesora Yuuko! —exclamó al reconocer su voz.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fría y llena de tristeza al verlo acercándose corriendo para socorrerla de su dolor. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar; cuando el muchacho se arrodilló a su lado, ella estaba desvaneciéndose; desgastada y cansada tomó fuertemente la sudadera que llevaba su alumno para cubrirse de la precipitación de la tarde. Él le hizo un espacio entre sus brazos y la envolvió con la calidez de su cuerpo. No pronunciaron ni una palabra, y sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de su lamento sofocado en la garganta de su tutora. La abrazó con más fuerza aún.

—Por favor, Kimihiro, ayúdeme… —suplicó la mujer desesperada.

—La llevaré a mi casa, ¡está helada hasta los huesos!

Así, la sudadera pasó de ser suya a ser de la mujer que tenía en brazos. La ayudó a levantarla con delicadeza extrema, mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio, levantó la bolsa que llevaba con ella que reposaba cerca del fango; se apresuraron un poco en su caminata, ya que llovía con cada vez más intensidad a cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron a llegar a la casa de Watanuki, inmediatamente sentó a su maestra en el sofá de la sala y marchó rápidamente a su cuarto a buscar una manta para la señorita. Después de colocarla al lado de un calefactor, darle una toalla para secarla y cubrirla con la manta más abrigadora que había en su hogar, fue directo a la cocina y se puso a hacer chocolate caliente para ambos. Mientras lo hacía, la poca luz que existía en la habitación le concedió la figura más perfecta que Watanuki hubiera visto de Yuuko. Con una mirada seria, ella miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, cómo las gotas tristes de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal enmarcado. Acabó de servir el chocolate en dos tazas cuando se le ocurrió la pregunta más estúpida que pudo hacer.

—¿Le gusta la lluvia, profesora?

—¿Qué…? —respondió sorprendida Yuuko—. Ah… diría que sí, la disfrutaba mucho cuando iba en secundaria; ¿a usted?

—A mí también, pero prefiero evitar estar en medio de ella… —dijo como broma pesada.

—Déjeme hacerla una pregunta —dijo curiosamente la profesora, volteando completamente su cuerpo para ver a su estudiante, sosteniendo su taza caliente con la mano derecha. El chico no tuvo de otra más que asentir—. ¿Qué quiere saber de mí, joven Kimihiro?

Él se quedó pensando unos pocos segundos, ciertamente desconcertado por la interrogante. Revoloteó por toda la habitación con los ojos de manera disimulada; posteriormente, le contestó con una palabra tan sencilla que ni él se hubiera creído lo que dijo.

—Todo.


	15. Al borde de la muerte

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 15: Al borde de la muerte_

—Todo —dijo decidido el joven estudiante.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntó intrigada Yuuko, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Sólo pura curiosidad; ya tengo casi un año con usted como maestra y me encantaría saber más de usted como persona —respondió con un tono casi misterioso.

—Bien, pero después, usted deberá decirme todo sobre su persona, ¿sí? —la cabeza del chico dio un pequeño salto, asintiendo a la propuesta. El color rosado de sus mejillas se disimuló por la iluminación que la abrigaba. La figura de sus labios rojos difuminados por la oscuridad comenzó a moverse sólo para él—. Bueno, mis padres son bastante distantes conmigo desde pequeña, soy hija única, no tíos, no primos, nada de visitas a los abuelos. Tuve una infancia bastante solitaria. En mi adolescencia fui la más buscada en toda la escuela por los hombres, fui prácticamente asediada de regalos en San Valentín. Elegir mi carrera fue fácil, ya que me encanta enseñar a jóvenes como usted. Bien, su turno de hablar.

—No, no —mencionó pícaramente Kimihiro—. Aún no me ha contado todo.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que ya le conté todo —respondió ágilmente, queriendo evitar la parte más triste de su vida. Pero, la amable sonrisa que le puso Watanuki ante ella la hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente y declinó ante el muchacho—. Sí, sí, entiendo. Mi esposo y mi divorcio. Pues bien: nos conocimos en la preparatoria, justo antes de acabar el 2º semestre del último año; justo después de la graduación huí de casa y nos fugamos a un civil cercano para casarnos. Yo era joven e ingenua, así que creía que sería mi primer y único amor; pero acabó engañándome con cualquier mujer que le pasara en frente. No pasó ni un año en el que no me enterara de otra mujer. Por eso, hasta que dejé de depender de él, pedí el divorcio. Eso me hizo venir al Instituto.

Callaron un momento, mientras ella miraba melancólicamente la taza de chocolate y bebía unos sorbos de ella; Watanuki no comprendía cómo abandonar a una mujer como ella. Era lo más cercano a la perfección, su ex debía ser de lo más idiota para abandonar a tal criatura a su suerte. Ella lo miró fijamente y le recordó con eso que era su turno de contar su historia. Él de inmediato abrió la boca para decirlo y relatarlo todo.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo mucho que contar. Quedé huérfano a temprana edad. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, y no tenía a donde ir; tuve que vivir solo durante la mitad de mi vida y quizás más, pero pude conocer a varias personas grandiosas a lo largo de ella por igual. Personas como… —pausó suavemente y conteniéndose las ganas de vomitar palabras inapropiadas, pero era hora de decirlo tal y como era— usted… Personas iguales a usted, Yuuko…

Y dicho esto, tomó con discreción su mano que reposaba en el sofá de la habitación, y sin contar esto, ella se sonrojó un poco; se acercaron un poco uno al otro, dejando cada vez menos espacio entre ellos, arrimando lentamente sus cuerpos para quedar juntos como uno solo. La señorita Ichihara tenía en mente que era su alumno y que lo que sucedía estaba mal y era incorrecto; pero, ¡cómo le gustaba estar allí con él, disfrutando esos momentos tan especiales! Era un momento que se le quedaría de por vida. Habría ambos de apartarse en el segundo donde quedaban sólo unos milímetros de sus labios rozándose, pero no lo hicieron al sentir la respiración del otro acariciando la piel de cada uno. Y finalmente lo cometieron. A pesar de la moral elevada que tenía la profesora y la novia del alumno, se unieron en el ansiado beso que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se abrazaron, dejando las tazas en la mesa que les quedaba al lado sin separar aún sus labios, deseando cada vez más y más por el éxtasis provocado en la situación; las manos de Watanuki recorrieron gentilmente la espalda de su amada durante un minuto aproximadamente, y las manos de ella subieron al rostro del chico, juntando sus caricias todavía más y más. ¿Así se sentía el amor? ¡Qué más da! El momento es lo que contaba y aprovecharon cada segundo como amantes. Sus latidos subían de tensión rápidamente y parecía que sus cuerpos estaban pegados para nunca ser separados, hasta que ellos decidieron abrir sus ojos para ver a su extasiada y confundida pareja; los brazos de Watanuki no dejaron de envolver a Yuuko y ella no quitó sus manos del contorno del cuello del muchacho, sólo se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro en un silencio que llegó a ser perturbador en su tiempo. En sus exhalaciones se notaba cómo se habían amado instantáneamente y sin pausa. Ninguno quiso hablar. Se quedaron mudos, pensando en lo sucedido apenas, reflexionando en lo que pensaron y sintieron durante meses, esperando ese tiempo juntos… incluso si era prohibido… Al final, Yuuko habló.

—Supongo… que lo veré mañana, ¿cierto? —dijo separándose de él unos centímetros.

—Eso deseo yo.

—Yo también —respondió sin siquiera haber tenido una pregunta. Levantándose, lo miró, pensando en lo que transcurrió durante pocos minutos—. Y… ¿esto se detendrá…?

—Lamento decirle, profesora —decía parándose y observándola profundamente—, que me temo que esto ya no tiene freno. Llevo tiempo sintiendo esto y ahora no parará hasta que sea necesario. Si usted lo desea, retírese; pero prométame que nos veremos en la sala de música después de la última hora de clases de mañana.

—¿Para qué? Si se puede saber.

Él se quedó en silencio, proponiendo que era una sorpresa. Acto seguido, se despidieron con un beso corto y con algo de indecisión; la puerta se cerró tras ella, retirándose con ganas de gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero conteniéndose a lo largo del camino y sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Las emociones de Watanuki estaban rebotando dentro de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, no era una mala sensación que sucediera eso; incluso se dio el arranque de sonreír al pensar y repasar todo lo sucedido en una fría y lluviosa noche de abril, justamente el día de su cumpleaños de 18 años. Una canción llena de amor resonó por su cabeza. _Maroon 5 _era poderoso en todo sentido de su vida, a pesar de no ser su favorito. Sólo una canción de ellos no lo dejaba por la paz en esos instantes.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some troubles with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more…_

Que mejor que tenerla siempre con él. Amarla era la mejor acción de toda su vida, ¡hasta vendería su alma por ella! El mismo diablo, tan seductor como ninguno, tocó a su puerta y lo llamó bajo el nombre de Yuuko Ichihara; una silueta que logró cautivarlo con todo y con nada desde la primera vez. No quería decirle adiós nunca. Pero al querer más de ella, esto no tendría fin… ¿O sí? En la mañana, Watanuki no vio a ninguno de los tres espectros que se habían atorado en su cuerpo por culpa de la Ouija. Se sintió algo destrozado. Pero no debía estar de ese humor, hoy lo haría de nuevo. Su día pasó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que la profesora, entre clase y clase, le echaba una mirada indiscreta, esperando a la sorpresa que estaba preparando él para ella después de clase en la sala de música. ¿Qué sería? ¿Chocolates, rosas, una carta…? ¡A saber! Pero no tenía tiempo para conflictos mentales. Cuando el último toque sonó, supo Watanuki que era hora de hacer su movida con la profesora; se despidió temprano de todos, excusándose con un trabajo pendiente imaginario, se dirigió directo a la sala de música. Tal como en su promesa, Yuuko lo esperaba allí, postrada ante una ventana. Al verlo, se levantó y se dispuso a hablar, pero no tuvo oportunidad; el muchacho enamorado se cercioró de que estuvieran solos con rápidas miradas hacia ambos lados y, técnicamente, se abalanzó a ella, sellando sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado una vez más. Era su sueño, y ahora lo veía cristalizarse, ¡dos veces! Y lo mejor de lo mejor es que ella no se opuso ni se defendió; de hecho, se dejó besar y poseer por él. Las manos de ambos recorrían de un modo muy sensual el cuerpo del otro; Watanuki acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de su profesora, yendo de arriba abajo sin faltar un solo espacio sin su provocativo toque mientras que Yuuko tomaba entre las suyas el cuello del joven y arrugaba con sus uñas el uniforme tan pulcro y liso del chico, y a punto de desabrochárselo, movió sus brazos alrededor de la misma parte; una llama se prendía dentro de ellos, calentando su pecho y evitaba que existieran el remordimiento y la cordura en cualquier parte de sus mentes. De repente, se separaron por unos segundos para tomar aire y verse a los ojos. Estaban totalmente sonrojados y sin aire, pero volvieron a besarse por culpa de toda la adrenalina que seguían teniendo dentro de ellos; sintieron un millón de veces el calor que compartían en esos segundos. Luego de estar juntos un poco más, se apartaron lenta y definitivamente; todavía recuperaban el aire que no respiraron antes. Watanuki habló.

—¿Ve? Ya no hay marcha atrás —dijo, tomando las últimas bocanadas de aire alborotadas—. La amo como nada en el mundo porque me hace sentir vivo.

—Joven Kimihiro… ¿Se da cuenta de que justo ahora hicimos algo indebido y en contra de toda moral? —preguntó algo agitada la profesora, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió, un poco atrevida—. Lamento decirle que nunca he llegado a sentir cosas así por nadie. ¿Qué tiene usted de especial que me pone tan loca y me hace sentir especial y completa?

—No lo entiendo, pero me siento del mismo modo que usted justo ahora… Y también desde la primera vez que la vi…

—¿Será…?

Pausaron pensando en la siguiente palabra, mientras se miraban con dulzura e iban abrazándose por la cintura del otro, apretando sus cuerpos y sin dejar ningún centímetro entre ellos. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su amante y besó pícaramente su cuello, provocándole cosquillas al chico. A lo que él completó la frase que seguía sin terminarse.

—Amor. _Es _amor. Y me he enamorado de la mujer más bella de este mundo —y dicho esto, la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso más.

Después de eso, Yuuko le devolvió el beso y se despidió, prometiendo que se verían otra vez, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora el lunes 5 de abril. Salió con rapidez, arreglándose el cabello y la ropa, que los tenía bastante alborotados por lo ocurrido dentro del aula. Watanuki esperó por unos pocos minutos, regodeándose de su victoria en el campo de batalla del amor por el corazón de la profesora; al salir, el ocaso le dio aún más pinta de ser el mejor día de su vida. Llegó a su apartamento y dio varios giros hasta su colchón, sonriendo de una manera estúpida y botando sus lentes por donde cayeran con el riesgo de romperse. Pronto, la emoción de ese día no lo dejó dormir temprano y rodó en la cama varias veces pensando en cuánto tiempo llegaría el lunes. Tres días, tres días, ¡tres días! Pensaba que no lo aguantaría, pero realmente no se le hizo nada esperar tres días; su aventura con la maestra Ichihara siguió y siguió durante muchos días. Lograron llegar al mes sin que alguien los atrapara o sospechara. Y con Domeki fuera del radar era pan comido.

Sí. Domeki había cumplido su sentencia de estudios continuos para salir antes de tiempo del Instituto, había pasado los exámenes con honores pues durante una semana entera se trató solamente de sus apuntes y él. Fuere el lugar donde él estuviese, estaba estudiando sin detenerse siquiera a alzar la vista. Pronto estuvo buscando información para irse a una Universidad definitivamente y empezar su primer curso como universitario, no obstante, no lo aceptaban en algunas institutciones; aunque la Universidad de Tokio parecía una elección predominante y favorable, además de que el precio estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo, fue a visitarla por cualquier duda antes de hacerlo concluyentemente. Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y se dirigió a la estación de autobuses que le quedaba más cerca, a un par de cuadras; pero a la mitad del camino tuvo una sorpresa: Himawari estaba parada a media calle, admirando un árbol de arce con melancolía al borde de las lágrimas. Él se le acercó poco a poco a saber lo que le sucedía. Su cabello negro y largo estaba peinado como siempre, su falda caqui le llegaba casi a los tobillos y un suéter ligero que combinaba con su falda; todo se movía al compás del viento al pasar su cuerpo y enfriarlo. Una vez que estuvo justo al lado suyo tocó su hombro ligeramente y ella le dio una sonrisa.

—Hola, Domeki, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Voy a la estación de autobuses a la Universidad de Tokio… —al verla tan vulnerable y la manera tan rápida de quitar su sonrisa de su cara le propuso algo inmediatamente—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Kunogi?

—Si no hay problema… me encantaría.

Entonces se dirigieron juntos en silencio a la parada. Esperaron aún sin hablar y sin siquiera mirarse, pero era notorio que esto incomodaba un poco a Himawari. Cuando subieron al bus que les correspondía, Domeki empezó una charla.

—Kunogi, ¿y Watanuki?

—No lo sé. Me dijo que iba salir hoy pero realmente ya no sé si… debamos seguir juntos. Últimamente hemos estado muy en desacuerdo y él se ha estado alejando de mí en este mes. A veces pienso que ha sido desde hace más tiempo que ya no congeniamos como antes —dijo con una voz suave y sumisa.

—Quizá sea razonable que se separen un poco para pensar las cosas y saber en qué lugar está su relación ahora; es lógico si piensas que han sido pareja desde el primer mes de clases en primer grado. Tienen ya casi dos años sin separarse —apuntó con un tono sutil el muchacho—. ¿Crees que puedas reflexionar sobre eso unos días?

—Creo que sí… —dijo con unas lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos.

Fue corto el periodo en el que sollozó Himawari y comenzó a platicar con Domeki de otras cosas; profundizaron un poco su relación de amigos preguntándose lo que no sabían del otro. Himawari supo la mentira de por qué había acabado su amigo antes la escuela; pensó que era culpa suya, pero él la corrigió. Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta llegar a la potencial Universidad de Domeki. A diferencia de la primera caminata, ésta se llenó de palabras y de risas entre ambos. De repente, Himawari se desmayó dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, cayendo duramente a los pies de Domeki. Kohane y Zashiki Warashi se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella; fueron de inmediato con Watanuki por ayuda.

En el apartamento del chico de gafas, este estaba disfrutando en la plenitud de su apartamento acostando en su sofá el silencio y se imaginaba a la profesora con él. Cerró los ojos por un solo segundo, y al abrirlos, ¡pum! Allí estaban los espectros que se le habían aparecido ya hacía un mes y no habían vuelto a aparecer.

—¡KOHANE! ¡ZASHIKI WARASHI! ¡¿Q-qué…?

Dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayó del sillón con una fuerza tremenda que le hizo subir su mano a la nuca y masajearse el área dolorida. Sus lentes cayeron con él y terminaron cerca de su puerta. Los recogió y confirmó su pesadilla: ¡estaban ahí, frente a él, de nuevo! Ellas lo vieron y Zashiki Warashi se apresuró a hablar.

—_Tienes que ayudarnos, Watanuki. Ame Warashi y Mugetsu han…_

—¿Qué tienen ellos que ver conmigo? —respondió sin una sola pizca de cortesía en su voz.

—_Kimihiro, se han metido ambos al subconsciente de tu novia, Himawari Kunogi _—dijo alterada Kohane—_. Han permanecido en ese lugar durante un mes entero; no sabemos qué les pasó, pero si siguen vivos hay que sacarlos ya de ahí. El tiempo límite para un espíritu de residir en una mente humana es de 30 días… ¡ese plazo ya se cumplió hoy! Ayúdalos, por favor…_

—Ni ellos ni ustedes tienen que ver conmigo ni Himawari, ¡para qué se interpusieron…!

—_Si no los sacamos de allí pronto, van a acabar absorbiendo la energía humana de esa chica _—interrumpió abruptamente la niña fantasmagórica—. _Pero son dos espíritus, por lo que necesitarán más energía que la de una chica de 17 años. Si ambos la aprovechan, será cuestión de tiempo que puedan pasar dos cosas._

—Kohane… ¿qué sucederá…? —dijo Watanuki algo perturbado mientras la niña callaba.

—_Hay dos posibilidades de lo que les pueda pasar. O ella muere al no tener energía para seguir viviendo y Ame Warashi y Mugetsu sobreviven, o ella rechaza la toma de energía y Ame Warashi y Mugetsu mueren._

Watanuki se quedó pensando unos momentos y pensó que ninguno merecía morir; pensó en lo mucho que había pasado con Himawari en dos años: besos, caricias, palabras… Pero también pensó en lo poco que había pasado con las tres chicas y el pequeño zorro. Y no pudo soportarlo. Era demasiado pensar que alguien que él conocía muriera.

No dejaría que sucediera otra vez si él podía evitarlo.

"_Mamá… papá… No dejaré que nadie sufra como ustedes"_

—Kohane… —murmuró Watanuki, levantando la vista hacia ella.

—_¿Sí?_

—¿En dónde están?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	16. Demasiado pronto

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 16: Demasiado pronto_

—_En la enfermería de la Universidad de Tokio_ —respondió Kohane_—. Tenemos que estar allí, rápido._

—_Déjamelo a mí, Kohane _—dijo Zashiki Warashi, mientras con su mano derecha abría un espacio lleno de oscuridad en la habitación del muchacho, que sólo observaba las acciones de las dos chicas—_. Vamos._

Zashiki Warashi y Kohane metieron a ese lugar a Watanuki y le pidieron que las siguiera por todo el camino. Era lo mismo que había experimentado en su subconsciente, sólo que este espacio estaba lleno de criaturas raras que lo miraban y pasaban de largo. Algunas tenían forma humana, pero al verlas de cerca, estaban deformes y provocaban náuseas de solo verlas. Le daba tanto miedo que unas ocasiones hizo gestos y sonidos extraños. Kohane se dio cuenta de esto

—_Tranquilo, Kimihiro. Sólo te ven porque eres el primer humano que entra aquí vivo _—intentó calmarlo.

—Pero… es bastante… incómodo… —tartamudeó el chico siendo asediado por la mirada de los espíritus bizarros.

—_Es aquí _—señaló Zashiki Warashi una puerta al estilo barroco flotando a la mitad del espacio—. _Esa puerta nos llevará a ellos._

—¿Eh…? ¿Ellos? —preguntó Watanuki algo desconcertado.

—_Aún no lo sabes, ¿verdad? _—insinuó Kohane cabizbaja.

Lo dejó con la duda cuando Zashiki Warashi abrió la puerta y un fulgor salió de ella, cegando al muchacho rápidamente, y fuertes ráfagas de viento lo envolvieron para absorberlo dentro de ese conducto; cerró los ojos durante un segundo, y al siguiente momento ya estaba al lado de Himawari. La vio en su peor estado: pálida, sin sueño, dormida… quizá para siempre. Se dio cuenta del daño que le provocaba con su aventura con la profesora, y pensó que tal vez así se vio en cierto tiempo la mismísima maestra al enterarse de los engaños de su esposo. Se había convertido en lo que trataba de alejar de su amante; unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos azules del chico, las limpió y tomó las frías manos de Himawari entre las suyas, queriendo revertir los errores del pasado. Kohane y Zashiki Warashi se acercaron a él. Watanuki se arrodilló al lado de la camilla donde se hallaba su novia sin soltar su mano y rompió en llanto.

—_Kimihiro, la observamos durante un mes y no nos separamos de ella _—farfulló Kohane suavemente—_. La verdad es que la lastimaste mucho._

—Lo sé… lo sé… —dijo Watanuki, arrepentido y censurado por sus propios pensamientos, llorando por la chica desmayada—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvarlos?

—_Repite después de mí: __Poder absoluto de los espíritus..._

—Poder absoluto de los espíritus…

—_Libera a tus fieles sirvientes de este cuerpo humano…_

—Libera a… —Watanuki fue interrumpido por una decaída en la respiración y latidos notoria de Himawari— ¡Himawari! ¡Himawari, responde! ¡Kohane, ¿qué sucede?

—_Esto es normal en un exorcismo, ella sobrevivirá. Lo prometo _—le dijo con un juramento de meñique.

Así Watanuki se sintió un poco más seguro de lo que sucedería. Se recuperó, secó sus lágrimas y completó su frase.

—Libera a tus fieles sirvientes de este cuerpo humano.

—_Dale nueva vitalidad al cuerpo agonizante y cúralo._

—Dale nueva vitalidad al cuerpo agonizante… y cúralo… —dijo con un tono bajo.

Al decir la parte final, el cuerpo de Himawari disparó un fino brillo y expulsó a los dos espíritus atrapados dentro de ella, ambos cayeron al suelo y se quedaron quietos; Kohane y Zashiki Warashi se apresuraron a socorrerlos. Watanuki se quedó arrodillado al lado de Himawari, sosteniendo su mano unos momentos; ella aún no respiraba, no daba signos vitales ni nada. Se quedó allí esperando unos minutos. Después de una espera que fue casi eterna, Himawari tomó un pequeño respiro y presionó sus párpados para abrirlos lentamente con varios pestañeos consecutivos; en sus ojos se vio la sorpresa de ver a su novio junto a ella en un lugar así.

—Watanuki… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No importa ahora, lo bueno es que estás bien, Himawari —le dijo tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y apretando su cabeza contra su hombro, como si no quisiera dejarla ir—. Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto para poder tranquilizarse. Él la vio fijamente a los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas; ella lo miró, preocupada y temerosa de lo que él pudiera pensar y de lo que ella pudiese decir.

—Amm… Watanuki… Quisiera… —tartamudeó suavemente Himawari, llenándose de coraje para escupir las palabras de su boca—. No. Quiero hablar contigo, ahora mismo.

—Sí, claro; ¿qué es?

—Nosotros.

El chico se quedó conmocionado por la noticia y prestó mucha atención a lo que le siguió a la plática, imaginando que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Watanuki, quiero que me seas sincero, por favor. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí que hace dos años?

—Himawari… Yo… no sabría decirte… ¿Y tú? —respondió llevando la mano derecha a la cabeza y rozando su nuca.

—Hm… Pues yo… siento que… —pausó luego de murmurar tímidamente esas palabras entrecortadas, provocando que se sonrojara y sollozara un poco—. ¿Sabes qué? Digámoslo al mismo tiempo. A la cuenta de tres.

—Uno… Dos… —expresaron al unísono, tomando con fuerza lo que estuviese en sus manos, nerviosos por una respuesta diferente a la que imaginaban—. ¡Tres! No, ¡lo siento!

Ambos se quedaron perplejos al saber que ninguno sentía las mariposas en el estómago que tenían al saludarse en las mañanas, al coquetear sin discreción, ni al pensar en el otro en las noches. Las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y no quisieron admitirlo; sin embargo, la decisión de ignorar las señales de los cambios traería consigo dolorosas consecuencias que se manifestarían en momentos como esos, empujándolos a un acantilado que tarde o temprano se encontrarían en su camino.

—¿Será verdad…? —interrumpió el silencio el muchacho.

—Creo que lo acabamos de comprobar… ¿no? —señaló imprudente Himawari—. Watanuki. Te amo, eso sí; pero creo que nos adelantamos a lo que debiera suceder entre nosotros, fuese como amigos o como pareja.

—Eso supongo. Fuimos muy rápido para conocernos de tan poco tiempo —continuó Watanuki, empezando a sonreírle un poco—; y sin embargo, te amo de la misma manera que tú lo haces. Gracias.

Entonces, él se levantó totalmente derecho y encorvó su espalda para alcanzarla y abrazarla suavemente, sintiendo su respiración en su hombro. Ella, algo extrañada, le correspondió el abrazo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera impulsado al muchacho a cometer tal acto si habían quedado en buenos términos y ni siquiera ella tenía más ganas de llorar: ¿por qué él sí que tenía ganas de mostrar su aprecio tan repentinamente?

—Watanuki… ¿qué haces?

—Gracias por ser mi primer gran amor, Himawari. Estaré siempre agradecido contigo por eso —confesó sin miedo a lo que aún pudiese pasar después de sus palabras—. Quisiera… que me recordaras siempre como tu primer gran amor, pero también, recuérdame como tu primera gran decepción. Te lo pido, por favor.

—Es bastante raro que me pidas que te recuerde de ese modo; he tenido varios novios antes, pero ninguno jamás me pidió algo tan extraño como lo haces tú —mencionó Himawari con una voz suave y delicada. Parecía que se enojaba con su acompañante, lo que ocasionó que estuviese a punto de irse, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo giró para acabar nuevamente frente a frente—. Lo cumpliré. Debe ser porque de verdad eres mi primer gran amor, aunque no serás mi primera gran decepción: serás la primera persona que me pudo amar de verdad; ¿es suficiente con eso?

—Lo es. Muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir —le informó su ahora ex novio y mejor amigo—, te deseo sólo lo mejor y espero que halles a esa persona que te hará feliz siempre; y si alguien te parte del corazón, házmelo saber y le romperé la cara. Prométemelo, mejor-amiga-Himawari.

—Es una promesa, mejor-amigo-Watanuki —respondió entre unas pequeñas carcajadas, entrelazando su meñique con el de su acompañante.

Y después de un nuevo abrazo, Watanuki se dejó parar totalmente erguido y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando Domeki irrumpió su acción. Lo vio sorprendido y apretó un poco los puños.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó bruscamente Domeki.

—Viendo cómo está Himawari, idiota; ¿qué no es _obvio_?

—¿Qué acaso no fuiste tú el que le dijo, Domeki? —dijo confundida la interpelada.

—No, no fui yo —reconoció fríamente—. Y esperaba que nunca lo supiera.

—Domeki, déjame hablarte afuera. A solas —mencionó Watanuki para salirse de ese asunto—. Adiós, Himawari.

Ella solamente le hizo un gesto con la mano y los dejó salir, sin protestar ni preguntar por nada, a sabiendas de que era algo en lo que ella no debía intervenir y era algo que nada más ellos dos podían resolver. Cuando cerraron la puerta tras sus espaldas y quedaron solos en el pasillo para hablar todo lo que quisieran. Domeki fue quien rompió el silencio tan incómodo que los abrumaba.

—Respóndeme: ¿quién te dijo sobre Kunogi?

—Eso no es importante es este momento. Himawari estaba mal, y tú la ayudaste. Te estoy muy agradecido por eso; así que te voy a decir algo seriamente —hizo una pausa, pensando en las tres muchachas y el Kudakitsune que necesitaban de él para guardar su secreto—. Himawari está sola: acompáñala y nunca la dejes caer; cuando ella llegue a caerse, asegúrate de levantarla. O te mataré.

Domeki no supo qué decir ante esas palabras que lo dejaron atónito y mudo; Watanuki aprovechó para huir lentamente del lugar mientras el otro reflexionaba el significado de eso. De pronto, escuchó el llanto de Himawari. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y corrió al lado de la chica. Al comprobar que estaba a la mitad del sollozo, fue apresurado para consolarla. La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, sus chillidos se sofocaban en la garganta de la chica y no se oían claramente más allá de los oídos de Domeki; ella le dijo al fin.

—Seguí tu consejo, Domeki… Lo… ¡lo dejé ir!

—Kunogi… —pronunció con suavidad el chico.

—Lo siento y… —continuó llorando Himawari—, ¡gracias! ¿Sabes?

Domeki la volteó a ver, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ella tenía sus ojos rojos y aún estaban llorosos; él sabía cuánto podría llorar ella: nunca antes vio que tantas lágrimas fueran derramadas por sus ojos verdes. El corazón le dio un vuelco por todo el pecho y sintió que _tenía_ que quedarse con ella. Ya no era por gusto. Era una necesidad estar con y para ella; no quería separarse de ella, y aparentemente era recíproco.

—¿Qué, Kunogi? —le preguntó con una bella sonrisa pintada en el rostro Domeki.

—Me has apoyado por mucho tiempo, Domeki; te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho, por mí. Gracias y perdón por lo que de seguro sólo fueron molestias para ti.

—No, no… —le dijo pausadamente—. Para eso… son los amigos.

Y así siguieron abrazados, mientras Himawari desahogaba la tristeza de su corazón con lágrimas cálidas que Domeki consolaba con cuidado y delicadeza. Watanuki corría apresurado a su departamento con todas sus fuerzas con Zashiki Warashi y Kohane llevando a Mugetsu y a Ame Warashi aún inconscientes; al llegar a su destino, los cuerpos espirituales de los dos últimos yacían en el suelo casi sin vida y con poco brillo rodeándolos, cuando debían estar llenos de energía y totalmente radiantes, a opinión del chico humano, brillando como un Sol en su cénit. Desesperado, alterado y sin ideas en su cabeza, empezó a estrujarse la mente en busca de alguna loca ocurrencia. ¡La que fuera! Su respiración también se notaba algo agitada por correr y por las ansias de pensar si la chica de la lluvia y el zorro sobrevivirían a esa horrorosa experiencia.

—Kohane, Zashiki Warashi, ¿qué podemos hacer? —preguntó aún sin aliento.

—_Tenemos una idea de qué hacer, pero es demasiado arriesgada para ti… _—dijo Kohane. El joven explicó que no importaban los riesgos en esos momentos de peligro—_. Si quieres hacerlo… Está bien. Tendrás que hacer esto: dejar que ellos tomen la energía suficiente para que se puedan recuperar. ¿Lo harás a sabiendas de que tu vida está en riesgo?_

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Qué hago para que puedan vivir en mi cuerpo?

—_Acuéstate entre ellos y ve acercando poco a poco tus manos hacia sus cuerpos hasta asegurarte de estarlos tocando. Nunca te separes de ellos o la transferencia será interrumpida._

Así obedeció al pie de la letra la indicación de Kohane, se recostó en el espacio reducido que quedaba entre ambos, cerró sus ojos de manera delicada y se dejó llevar para tocarlos. Sin embargo, al instante en el que los espectros se adentraron en él, comenzó a sentir un fuego que se esparcía de sus manos al resto de su ser; empezó a sufrir unas convulsiones realmente dolorosas e insoportables. Quería dejar de recibir dentro de su alma a ambos fantasmas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su decisión de ayudar. En ese instante, mientras gritaba de dolor y se retorcía en el piso, se puso a pensar en el día que jugó a la Ouija con sus amigos. ¿Habrá sentido el mismo dolor que ahora experimentaba? ¿Acaso el desmayo fue provocado por no aguantar tanto sufrimiento corporal? Era demasiada presión para él estar pensando en eso, creía que podía perder el conocimiento de verdad; le fue difícil entender en el asunto en el que se había metido y se repetía en su mente que era un acto noble de su parte el ayudar a las muchachas con sus compañeros. En serio creía que podía ser una acción que enmendara el error del pasado tan traumático que tenía al recordar a sus padres en ese accidente que les arrebató la vida, dejando a Watanuki indefenso y lleno de culpa por no saber salvarlos de la tragedia; todavía lo perturbaba la imagen de su madre con las ropas con ríos de sangre, y la de su padre pidiendo clemencia por su hijo y su mujer al guardarse su última pizca de vida para regalársela a su primogénito. También podía seguir sintiendo el padecimiento de no poder mover su cuerpo, que no se comparaba a lo que sentía durante esos largos minutos. Ese día estaba inmovilizado y pudo ver todo lo que sucedió: el carro de su familia saliéndose de control, el choque contra el muro de concreto, los vidrios volando por todos lados, el crujido del acero del auto al hacerse chatarra, los efímeros gritos de sus padres de sufrimiento y su muerte. Sus ojos y oídos percibieron todo, dejándolo congelado al tener que observar tales cosas en su infancia. En el tiempo que resonó ese recuerdo en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que amenizaba el martirio que sufría con la aceptación de Ame Warashi y Mugetsu en su cuerpo, aunque ya éste mismo había acabado. Estaba fatigado como nunca lo había estado y el corazón le latía aún más fuerte que cuando estaba con Yuuko; la respiración se le alborotó tanto que tardó en recuperarse y volver a la normalidad, además de que una calidez sorprendente invadió todo su ser, haciendo que sudara como si hubiese corrido 10 kilómetros. Sin embargo, no se preocupó mucho por ello: estaba cansado y no podía pensar con claridad, por lo que poco después de normalizar su aliento, se acurrucó en el suelo y fue cerrando con lentitud sus ojos para dormir. A pesar que eran sólo espíritus, Zashiki Warashi lo colocó en su regazo y le acarició el cabello suavemente para tranquilizarlo; Kohane se sentó a su lado, tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, y en voz baja le agradecía por lo que había hecho. Ambas se quedaron junto a él por toda la tarde y toda la noche. No se separaban de él en ningún momento. Ame Warashi y Mugetsu se encontraron en el subconsciente del muchacho portador y consumieron tanta energía pudieron para sobrevivir y dejar vivo a Watanuki; en el transcurso de la madrugada, ambos pudieron salir de la mente del chico para reencontrarse con sus otras dos amigas, que las recibieron gustosas y ansiosas por verlos en buen estado y sin un rasguño. Y en medio de esa felicidad y esa euforia que no despertaba a Watanuki, Ame Warashi interrumpió.

—_Dentro de esa niña me encontré con varias cosas no muy gratas _—dijo seriamente la niña de la lluvia.

—_¿Qué tipo de cosas, Ame Warashi? _—preguntó Zashiki Warashi.

—_Los espíritus que tomaron posesión de su cuerpo el día que jugaron a la Ouija, de algún modo, se convirtieron en residentes malignos y han estado causando infortunios dentro de ella misma _—respondió sin un solo siseo—_. Le han traído mala suerte y la han hecho propensa a ésta; Kimihiro es ahora una especie de imán para los espíritus, cualquiera que sea. Es peligroso que esté con ella._

—_De eso no te tienes que preocupar más, Ame Warashi _—informó Zashiki Warashi, mirando fijamente a Kohane—_; Kimihiro terminó hoy mismo su relación con ella. Y aparentemente, empezará una nueva._

—_¿Con quién? ¡Es crucial saberlo! _—exclamó la interpelada.

—_Aún no estamos seguras, pero Kohane y yo vimos que Kimihiro le decía a su amigo que estuviese con ella en todo momento y no la abandonase jamás._

—_¿El nieto de Shizuka? ¿No fue en él en quien cayeron los espíritus de repulsión de almas impuras? _—dijo Ame Warashi bastante sorprendida. Cuando vio que las dos muchachas asintieron con la cabeza, se quedó paralizada. Quizá las cosas no eran tan malas como las había imaginado—_. En ese caso, probablemente sea mejor arriesgarse a que lo contagie de mala suerte o que él la repele de ambos, ¿no? Un cincuenta-cincuenta a lo que pueda suceder primero._

—_De cualquier manera, es mejor estar con alguien a quien no sea probable que mate a alguien que tiene mayores posibilidades de morir tan solo por el hecho de estar junto a ella _—mencionó melancólicamente Zashiki Warashi, mirando a Watanuki mientras todavía descansaba en paz cerca de ellas, cubierto por una sábana y recostado en una almohada.

El muchacho descansaba inocente y tranquilamente, el asunto de la Ouija ya no podía acercharlo más y todo sería como antes con Himawari. Pero algo más los aguardaba en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Algo sacudiría la tierra de los pies de Watanuki y acabaría por destruir tres ilusiones de cuatro.

* * *

Agradecimiento especial: **Vv-saya-vV**. Gracias a tus inspiradoras palabras pude acabar con este capítulo y podré seguir con el 17 y darle el tan esperado final. Gracias :)


	17. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 17: Las consecuencias de nuestros actos_

En la mañana del lunes, Watanuki estaba vistiéndose para ir al Instituto, preparaba sus cosas y guardaba su almuerzo. Himawari también se preparaba para salir de su casa; corría de un lado a otro, desayunando, poniéndose la blusa del uniforme y recogiendo sus libretas esparcidas en el escritorio. Para amenizar el paso del tiempo, ambos prendieron la radio precisamente en la misma estación. Estaba pasando la canción _Goodbye My Lover _de James Blunt, con esa melodía única que a Himawari volvía loca; Watanuki se detuvo un momento.

—Justo lo que necesitaba: una dosis de mi propia medicina, ¿no? —dijo en voz baja el chico mientras empezaba la canción.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

_Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

_So I took what's mine for eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

_It may be over but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you, if you'd only care_

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew when_

_My heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed you lips and held your head_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one; you have been the one for me_

—_Goodbye my lover… Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me… _—repitieron a coro ambos ex amantes junto al cantante.

No terminaron de escuchar la canción, ya sabían que llorarían si llegaban al final. El fin de semana había sido intenso para ambos. Y bastante. Después de que Ame Warashi y Mugetsu salieran del cuerpo de Watanuki, durmió hasta el crepúsculo del domingo, agradeciendo que ambos estuviesen sanos y salvos; Himawari estuvo en la enfermería de la Universidad de Tokio hasta que Domeki le informó que se irían, en todo el camino él no habló sobre nada de su admisión a la Universidad y ambos se quedaron en un frío y duro silencio. Fueron dos días algo extraños y bastantes agitados. Ahora lo que había sucedido se resumía a ese lunes. A cada paso, tanto Watanuki como Himawari se acercaban a un posible encuentro incómodo o al nacimiento de una nueva amistad cargada con rumores escolares; no obstante, querían averiguarlo pasara lo que fuera a pasar. Finalmente y después de mucho pensar y reflexionar, los dos se cruzaron en la entrada para cambiar zapatos; todos los que los conocían pensaron que ese sería el momento en el que, habitualmente, Watanuki y Himawari se besarían como saludo. Vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando sólo fue un beso en la mejilla casual. Así. Simple y sencillo: no abrazo, no palabras románticas, no beso en la boca; a leguas se notaba que algo raro andaba entre ellos, a pesar de sonreírse como siempre lo habían hecho. Era tierno, pero extraño y algo bizarro en cierto punto. Todos se preguntaban a qué se debía tal suceso. Inmediatamente se esparcieron rumores por cualquier lado diciendo que ya habían tenido su primera vez, también se dijo que Watanuki iba a dejar la escuela al igual que Domeki. Sin embargo, el que le dio la vuelta a toda la escuela fue el de su ruptura, y éste tomó dos versiones distintas: que Himawari ahora estaba con Domeki pero que Watanuki no lo sabía, y también dijeron que Watanuki la había estado engañando y ella aún no lo sabía. En parte, lo último era verdad, pero ellos sabían que ya no sentían el mismo amor de siempre y que no querían lastimarse con mentiras. Esta última versión de los rumores llegó a oídos de la profesora Ichihara; mientras salía de la sala de maestros, escuchó que un grupo de alumnos de primer año discutían sobre el tema.

—Te digo que esa chica de tercero está soltera finalmente —dijo uno de los novatos sin percatarse de la presencia de Yuuko—. Dicen que su ex la estaba engañando, ¡y ella ni en cuenta!

—¿En serio? Su nombre es Himawari Kunogi, ¿verdad? —preguntó otro.

—¡Dios mío! ¡El idiota que la dejó ir es realmente estúpido! —afirmó uno que era de más baja estatura que el resto.

—Sí, esa chica sexy de la que te hablé el otro día. Tratemos de acercarnos a ella al final de clases, ¡ha de estar sufriendo la pobre! —mencionó entre carcajadas un primerizo con picardía, aún sin darse cuenta que la maestra estaba oyendo cada palabra—. Ya sonó la campana, ¡vamos!

Fue en esa fracción de tiempo que Yuuko se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: exactamente lo mismo que las mujeres con las que se regodeaba su ex marido; ahora veía las consecuencias de sus actos frente a sus ojos. Se había convertido en el monstruo que deseaba nunca volver a ver ni oír, pero sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que su propia ética, convirtiéndola en lo que ella más repudiaba. Pensó en lo mucho que debió dolerle a su alumna el separarse del amor de su vida y así recordó su propio dolor en cada noche de angustia cuando su ex marido no llegaba a casa, cuando cada vez se hacía más distante e indiferente y cuando empezó a golpearla. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de inmediato que debía abandonarlo, pero aún así le dolió ver partir a la persona que le enseñó el mundo real. Pero así no eran las cosas para alguien que ama y sigue amando. Kunogi debía estar profundamente herida por lo que ella y Watanuki le habían hecho por seguir sus _instintos de amor_, como los llamaron los amantes; todos los días viéndose, besándose, abrazándose, queriéndose y huyendo del resto del mundo: eso era lo que había provocado tales daños en la chica. Además, la profesora también pensó en lo que probablemente estaría sintiendo Domeki al saber que su mejor amigo se había robado a la mujer que él amaba, por la que había hecho tantos sacrificios y a la que dijo que esperaría de por vida sin importar el paso del tiempo. Ella, a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su ex alumno, se juntó con su mejor amigo; ese círculo debía romperse y durante el día pensó en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Pronto llegó el final de las labores escolares y todos regresaban a casa quejumbrosos de lo sucedido en 8 horas de trabajo continuo. Watanuki se dirigía a la sala de música, como era ya su hábito desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, para encontrarse con Yuuko Ichihara; ella ya estaba allí, viendo desde la ventana cómo la tarde carcomía al Sol. En eso entró su alumno.

—Buenas tardes, Yuuko —saludó impertinente, acercándose a ella para besarla.

Pero ésta vez, Yuuko no se la abalanzó para responder a su beso; lo apartó extendiendo su brazo contra su pecho, creando así, una distancia entre ambos.

—Ya no podemos seguir juntos, Watanuki.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte?

—No en sí, pero… —titubeó un poco sonrojada y apenada la titular—. Es lo que llevamos haciendo durante hace mucho tiempo.

—Ja, era sólo eso; ¿qué con eso?

—¿"Sólo eso"? ¿Es que acaso ya no recuerdas lo que te dije el día que me invitaste a tu casa? —él nada más se la quedó viendo, intentando recordar las palabras que provinieron de sus provocativos labios, pero en su mente sólo había un vacío—. En verdad es inútil. Te confesé la razón de mi divorcio: mi esposo me engañaba. Tal como nosotros hicimos en éste mes. Supe… lo de la señorita Kunogi y tú… Deberías decirle la verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Es ese rumor de que terminamos…?

—¡NO, NO! Es que ella probablemente ya lo sabe, pero tú deberías tener las agallas de decirle que ya no sientes nada por ella —respondió encolerizada la tutora.

—Yo… ya lo hice; sería una estupidez a estas alturas mencionarle lo que estuvo pasando entre tú y yo, Yuuko. Ella ya… —dijo calmadamente y acercándose aún más.

—¡Si lo descubre será lo mismo que si le hubieses dicho desde un principio! Sin embargo, puede que sienta más dolor todavía al saber que preferiste ocultarlo a sus ojos. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, me interpuse entre tú y tu novia; ¡soy el peor monstruo que pudo haber existido! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos desbordándose poco a poco; Watanuki sólo calló y se le quedó viendo fijamente—. Yo _debo_ irme de aquí… Adiós, Watanuki.

—¡No lo permitiré, Yuuko!

En cuanto ella dio media vuelta para irse con palabras de despedida, Watanuki instintivamente la detuvo con su mano, agarrando su brazo para hacerla quedarse. Nunca había experimentado algo así. A pesar que ella misma hubiera dicho que _debía_ marcharse, él sentía que _debía_ mantenerla allí a su lado sin importar nada más y nada menos que ellos mismos; a sus ojos, ellos _debían_ quedarse como estaban.

—¡Suéltame! Esto es lo que provoca enamorarse de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado, ¡suéltame de una buena vez! —gritó sofocándose a sí misma mientras forcejeaba para quitar la mano de Watanuki, el cual era su única conexión a esa sala. Pensaba y pensaba en el tiempo que estaban juntos cómo escapar de allí, y finalmente se le vino a la mente—. ¡En una semana me iré de Japón!

El chico no respondió inmediatamente, sólo se la quedó viendo detenidamente, sintiendo cómo la tierra se movía debajo de sus pies y su mundo se iba abajo en miles de pedazos; con lentitud, le fue soltando el brazo. Aún conmocionado, le preguntó con una voz débil.

—¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

—Hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta hace poco tuve el valor de decírtelo —mintió.

—¿A dónde te vas?

—Me mudo a Europa.

—Dime —siguió hablando con una voz ahora áspera y dolosa—, ¿planeabas decirme alguna vez? ¿O ibas a desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Yuuko no supo responder a esto. Se acobardó y sólo le dijo una cosa más.

—Esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, tú sólo atrasaste mis verdaderos planes; ahora ya no dejaré que un simple estudiante de instituto me detenga. ¡Ese es mi sueño! —exclamó, dando media vuelta y abriendo la puerta estridentemente se volteó a verlo por última vez—. Adiós.

Entonces, en medio de la confusión, Watanuki se dio cuenta que ahora sí estaba solo; era lo más bajo que había caído desde la pérdida de sus padres. Sentía que algo le faltaba, algo como su otra mitad. Estaba incompleto. Y eso, de algún modo, le dolía profundamente. Yuuko bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a la salida de la escuela; caminaba tan rápido que parecería que corría. En la calle todos le eran indiferentes y la veían por casualidad; las lágrimas se desbordaban suavemente por las líneas de sus ojos, estropeando el maquillaje tan fino que tenía. Las nubes pasaron el resto del día tapando de vez en cuando el sol mientras se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte. Watanuki se la pasó pensando en lo ocurrido en su casa, se encerró en su habitación y ni siquiera les prestó a tención a las preocupaciones de los entes que vivían con él; Yuuko presentó su renuncia al Instituto ese mismo día, previniendo su apresurado e improvisado traslado a Europa, visitó un par de agencias de viajes y eligió su destino a Inglaterra con un buen precio. En esa noche, la ahora ex profesora se aventó en su cama boca abajo y se revolcó en las sábanas durante varios minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño; pensaba en lo mucho que su amante habría sufrido cuando ella le dijo tales palabras y su impacto en sus sentimientos, cómo se alineaban con sus expresiones de dolor, mientras ella se tragaba las ganas de decir que todo era mentira y que ella realmente quería estar con él. Quería seguir sintiéndose amada por ese chico que avivó tantas emociones en su piel cuando la acariciaba, cuando la besaba, cuando soplaba en su oreja, cuando la abrazaba, cuando se tomaban de las manos, cuando susurraba gentilmente su nombre, cuando le decía que la amaba, cuando estaban juntos. Aún recordaba claramente el primer día en que se besaron. Antes disfrutaba pensar en ese momento y no dejaba de estrujar su almohada de la felicidad, ahora le dolía tanto que deseaba quitar el ardor que se producía en su pecho con sólo el pensamiento de que ya no volvería a sentir algo como eso jamás. Tal magia no podía repetirse. Watanuki no comió nada, todo le iba a saber a amargura y en todo iba a buscar el sabor de los labios de Yuuko, pero sabía que nada se comparaba a ese amor que expresaban los besos que compartían clandestinamente todos los días, aún deliraba con el segundo en que le dijo que se iría para siempre de su vida; le era imposible admitir la idea de no poder acompañar a la profesora como la única persona fiel de su vida. Finalmente había amado y querido lo suficiente como para hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que él había hecho hacía dos días. De entre un montón de ropa que yacía en la esquina de un cuarto, sacó lenta y débilmente una pequeña caja negra decorada con un moño dorado; la abrió poco a poco y le dolió ver el anillo que eligió solamente para Yuuko Ichihara. El pobre y enamorado muchacho había hecho trabajos durante tres semanas para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprarle a su amada una pequeña pieza de joyería para que siempre lo recordara como la persona que más la amó, y más adelante, poder proclamarle su amor eterno con una proposición de matrimonio. Ahora eso se veía distante.

—Soy un tonto al creer que algo así podía ser real… Es totalmente imposible que algo tan bueno le pase a alguien como yo —murmuró para sí mismo.

La caja y el anillo quedaron abandonados en un rincón del cuarto mientras Watanuki se reprimía por haberse ilusionado tanto con un sueño inalcanzable.

La noche no fue nada placentera. Casi no durmió, y cuando cerraba los ojos, veía los ojos de la profesora con el aire seductor y misterioso que los acarreaba; era eterno verla allí con él. Cuando llegó el amanecer, estaba despierto; tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió, le dio dos mordidas a una manzana roja y dejó el apartamento, con las preocupadas fantasmas dentro de él.

—_Entonces es en serio que se puede morir así, ¿cierto? _—mencionó triste Zashiki Warashi.

—_Pues, ya lo ves a él, está dejando todo de lado por una mujer _—dijo secamente Ame Warashi—_. Para él, enamorarse salió caro y está pagando las consecuencias._

—_Pero yo creo que si se esfuerza en recuperar a quien amaba, lo logrará, aunque le lleve años_ —animó Kohane un poco—_. Además, si ella lo amaba tanto como a él, al final volverán a estar juntos. Ella lo sabe, pero todavía no lo ha visto; tendrá que librar una lucha con sus propios sentimientos y eventualmente, ellos ganarán._

—_¿Segura de que ganarán los sentimientos que ahora tiene? _—especuló Ame Warashi, viéndola fijamente. Se detuvo pensando en todas las ideas que transitaban en su cabeza en un solo segundo—_. Eso es verdad: tendrá que batallar contra lo que siente por él; pero, ¿estás segura de que tendrá esos mismos pensamientos en el tiempo que le lleve luchar contra sus impulsos? ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que tal vez ella misma se crea las mentiras que le dijo a él para alejarlo? Los humanos, cuando se protegen de sus propios engaños, terminan por creer en algo que nunca existió y se convencen de que esa es la verdad. Por eso, él tampoco debe confiarse en el paso del tiempo._

Kohane no supo qué responder y se quedó muda el resto de la velada. Pronto llegó el amanecer. En el camino a la escuela, Himawari pasó frente a la casa de Domeki y se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta, esperando a que él saliera y no se dio cuenta que sus mejilla empezaban a colorarse y que las comisuras de sus labios formaban una sonrisa inocente y nerviosa. Siguió su camino al Instituto, planeando verlo después de salir con cualquier excusa que se le cruzara por la mente. Cuando saludó a su ex, se percató que aún si le sonreía, algo lo molestaba; sin embargo, él evitaba hablar de eso y apartaba la mirada al suelo, pensando la manera de olvidar todas las caricias que tanto tiempo le fueron suyas y que correspondió con suavidad, amor y más caricias sinceras. Ahora estaba confundido en lo que debía hacer: si perder contra las palabras dolorosas de Yuuko y apartarse totalmente de esas imágenes que lo mostraban feliz con ella, o pelear contra el destino e intentar con su mejor esfuerzo recuperar al mayor amor de su vida. Aún le lastimaba recordar el tono de voz que usó para declararle su desamor y su partida repentina. Era una pesadilla con la que debía vivir día y noche, a todas horas en cada momento con las palabras resonando como campanadas directas al oído; resultaba sofocante, doloroso, demasiado como para aguantarlo sin contarle a nadie sobre eso, pero no tenía en quien confiar tal secreto: no era fácil decir que estás enamorado de alguien mayor que tú, en especial de un profesor. Dolía, sí. Pero no había otra manera de lidiar esa pelea. ¿O sí? Quizás, tan sólo quizás, si le mostraba qué tanto la amaba, cuánto se entregaba a ella y qué tan poco le importaba el mundo con tal de estar a su lado, ella se quedaría con él; era una posibilidad de un millón, difícil de lograr y llena de locura, pero valía la pena intentarlo sin importar el resultado: ella de todos modos sabría cuánto él la amaba. Eso le era suficiente. Y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, se le ocurrió la idea más idiota y noble de todas las que pudo haber tenido en lo que había vivido y también lo que le faltaba de vida. Tan pronto acabó la escuela, agarró sus cosas y salió disparado a su casa; comió todo lo que pudo, se cambió de ropa y simplemente abrió la puerta para correr al hogar de la señorita Ichihara con el anillo que le había comprado tiempo atrás en mano.

"_Quizás esto no sea lo mejor que pensé, pero si no lo intento, podría arrepentirme toda la vida"_

En poco tiempo, ya estaba enfrente de la fachada principal y se quedó allí, sentado al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín. Nunca pasó de ahí. Yuuko tenía una ventana sin cortinas, por lo que vio que había unos zapatos que ella no conocía y que se movían constantemente; salió de su casa y al oír el sonido que hizo la puerta, Watanuki decidió ver la cara de la mujer que se aproximaba a él; sin embargo, Yuuko se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que él asomó su cabeza por la cerca de madera que rodeaba el pasto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella con una voz fría y cortante.

—Vine a recuperarte. No me importa que te vayas a otro lado, quiero saber que estás a mi lado de una u otra manera, sin darle importancia a la distancia.

—Pero no puedo estar contigo… ya no más… —prosiguió Yuuko, agachando la cabeza para evitar la pena de mentirle a su primer verdadero amor en el rostro—. Me he convertido en lo peor que puede haber en este universo.

—No lo eres —respondió Watanuki intentando consolarla—. Himawari y yo ya no éramos más que amigos mucho tiempo atrás, tú sólo me hiciste descubrir mis sentimientos por ella… Y por ti.

—Pero, dime una cosa. Sólo una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Dime: si llegásemos a ser pareja formal, ¿qué me esperará a mí cuando te hayas aburrido de estar conmigo? —espetó fuertemente y retándolo con la mirada.

Watanuki se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto daño había provocado actuar como lo había hecho, pero las palabras de su corazón le ganaron a las de la cabeza.

—Yo nunca, nunca jamás te haría algo así. Jamás —esto era. Era la oportunidad de decir todo lo que sentía por ella desde un principio—. Para mí, todos los días son nuevos contigo, en especial desde que llegaste a mí vida; cuando te vi… no sé. Sentí… ¡ah! No… no sé, simplemente, te vi tan hermosa y tan divertida que quise conocerte, hablarte, saber de ti, protegerte… Era algo totalmente nuevo y aún no sé cómo llamar este sentimiento que sigue conmigo.

—¿Qué…? ¡Eso es…!

—Eres increíble. En resumen, eres increíble. Tus bromas y todo lo que me cuentas de ti me hacen acordarme de que hay muchas cosas en el mundo que debo descubrir y siento en algún lado de mi cuerpo que sólo a tu lado podré experimentarlas y comprenderlas —la sorpresa de Yuuko era tan grande que no supo ni qué cara poner. Se quedó muda y dejó que Watanuki siguiera explicándole todo—. Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que realmente estaba haciendo y hasta hace poco me di el valor de decir lo que siento, y a pesar de que lo estoy haciendo ahora, me es difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? O en otras palabras, ¿qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó con una voz quebrada.

—Quiero mostrarte lo que siento por ti —respondió—. Tan fácil como eso. Te amo. Y quiero que veas eso y me perdones por el perjuicio que te causé; no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo curaré.

Los ojos carmesí de Yuuko se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó por un segundo que se le saldría del pecho, deseaba acurrucarse en el pecho del muchacho que tanto le proclamaba su amor; sin en cambio, hizo lo que su cabeza y su razón le indicaron.

—Watanuki, ¿en verdad quieres curar y hacer desaparecer el dolor que me causaste?

—Sí, con todo mi corazón y toda mi…

—Entonces, vete de mi vida —interrumpió ella, con arrepentimiento entre los labios—. Ya tuve suficiente de personas que se empeñan en lastimarme de este modo, es mejor que ambos vayamos por nuestro lado y no nos volvamos a ver. Empieza una vida nueva: una donde no esté yo.

Esa línea mató internamente al muchacho de ojos azulados. Su estómago le dio una vuelta entera y quiso caer al suelo; pero todavía no quería creerse ese cuento de que se iba para no volver.

—En ese caso, mientras más me rechaces, más vendré aquí; me mantendré esperando al lado de esa puerta desde que acabe el Instituto hasta que de la medianoche.

—¿Estás fuera de tus cabales?

—Tal vez, pero es lo que yo hago por amor —dijo—. Bien, esperaré.

—Sólo vete… —espetó, marchándose a su casa de nuevo con las lágrimas a punto de salirse.

—Nos vemos pronto, Yuuko —acabó por despedirse con la cabeza arriba y dando media vuelta para volver al día siguiente.


	18. Parecido a la tristeza

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 18: Parecido a la tristeza_

_**Miércoles**_

Una promesa de un amante tan loco y tan decidido como Watanuki sería lo último que Yuuko se hubiese imaginado que podría pasar en su vida. Era verdad lo que él le había prometido, le había cumplido.

A la mañana siguiente, Watanuki pasó enfrente de la casa de la señorita Ichihara y observó detenidamente cada detalle de la fachada de la casa; pero notó algo más: su amada abrió un pequeño espacio en la cortina de la ventana para verlo a él. Las manos aún le temblaban cuando lo veía y necesitaba aferrarse a algo con todas sus fuerzas para ocultar su nerviosismo. En poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo, o al menos, la minúscula parte de ella que podía divisarse; él le sonrió ligera y amablemente, ella no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse de la pena y cerrar esa parte que la dejaba descubierta y libre para ver. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que la respiración se le agitaba como cuando la besaba o cuando intercambiaban miradas mientras estaba dando clases en el salón titular; siempre la observaba así, con ese efecto tranquilizador en los ojos que la dejaba como sedada, era como una droga para ella. Se había vuelto adicta a él y a su manera tan serena de dirigirle la mirada azulada que poseía. Con un matiz rojizo, sus ojos le correspondían en cada vista con tranquilidad, suavidad y un roce ciertamente sutil; le era difícil pensar en él sin que los ojos le lloraran un poco. Y, ¡rayos! ¿Le estaba sonriendo a ella?

"_¡Actúa rápido, Ichihara, actúa rápido!"_

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quería fuera de mi vida y que no volvieras a mí! —gritó a todo pulmón, mientras abría la ventana de manera abrupta tras de la mitad de su cuerpo, sobresaliente de la misma.

—Calma, calma; sólo vine a saludar antes de irme. No queremos causar un escándalo, ¿o sí?

Yuuko empezó a colorarse en cuanto el chico "rompía el hielo" con una broma, ella simplemente no podía evitarlo con tal encanto inexplicable que tanto le había gustado de él.

—Sólo vete…

Dicho esto, se metió en su casa y cerró la ventana con un golpe fuerte, indicando que estaba por explotar del rubor acumulado en sus pómulos. Watanuki sólo siguió sonriendo y se dijo algo para sus adentros.

—Esto es tan típico en ti, Yuuko.

Y se fue a la escuela con una motivación increíble, que parecía que había muerto y renacido en muy poco tiempo para llevar un mensaje; su risa cuando estaba con Himawari volvía a ser la misma de antes: sincera. Ya no tenía que forzarse para delinear los bordes de su boca de ese modo. Su voz ya no sonaba arrastrada ni desganada, su atención en clase era de lo mejor, se notaba el entusiasmo que cargaba sobre él, su caminar ya no denotaba tristeza ni nada por el estilo; era casi milagroso ante los ojos de sus compañeros verlo en ese humor tan sólo días después de haber terminado su relación con Himawari cuando muchos hacían un examen de conciencia y se deban cuenta que ellos tardaban al menos varias semanas, con un golpe de suerte. Quienquiera que fuera la persona con la que él estaba, era un mago. Al final del día, Watanuki se dirigió a su casa sólo para cambiarse y comer un poco, además de saludar a sus espectros; después de cumplir con todo eso, salió de su hogar de nuevo al mismo lugar de la mañana. La señorita Ichihara estaba empacando todas sus cosas de una vez y empezó a cubrir ciertos muebles que se quedarían en Japón en su ausencia, y se preguntó cuándo sería que volvería y supuso que lo haría el día que superara y olvidara las heridas que le causó por accidente su mejor postor; pero entonces, se volvía a preguntar lo mismo: ¿sería ella capaz de perdonarse lo que hizo, y llegaría ella a ser perdonada alguna vez si Himawari se enterara? Algo que era definitivo y sabía que debía afrontar era el hecho que en su corazón siempre habría un estigma que, por más que lo intentara, no se borraría. Se subió al único sillón que tenía descubierto y se hizo un ovillo, recordando la escena de la mañana. Las lágrimas que caían en sus rodillas, directo de su barbilla, no le sabían a amargura; de hecho, por primera vez en un larguísimo tiempo, su llanto no tenía sabor a nada. No era una presión en su pecho que le quitara el aliento, tampoco era euforia, no era alegría ni tristeza… pero era algo cercano a ella.

—Te amo, Watanuki —susurró con una sonrisa—. Me pregunto si alguna vez llegaré a contarte la verdad de todo esto.

Mientras ella pensaba todo eso, Watanuki se hizo presente en el portón de su jardín y se sentó con la espalda recargada en la cerca, extendiendo su pie izquierdo para mayor comodidad; solamente esperó allí un rato, divagando en su mente y recordando cómo fue la primera vez que había visto a la maestra entrar a su salón con la figura tan eufórica y misteriosa que emanaba de ella. En cierta manera le era placentero pensar en todos los problemas en que tuvo que meterse por ella, incluso los celos que lo consumieron cuando se enteró que Domeki la amaba por igual y que tomó la decisión de irse de la escuela antes de tiempo. ¿Qué habrá sido de él desde el incidente de Himawari? Lo más seguro es que se encontrara estudiando en casa para poder entrar a la Universidad de Tokio.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que estaba en una gran equivocación al suponer eso.

Himawari le había pedido el día anterior por teléfono que si podrían verse unas horas para que él le enseñara un poco de trigonometría, ya que ella apestaba en ese tema porque no entendía nada. Los triángulos y sus funciones le pasaban por alto en su cabeza, y como él había tenido examen de eso, él era la mejor opción, ya que sus amigas de la clase estaban tan perdidas como ella; sin embargo, la visita rápida se convirtió en una especie de cita.

—¡Vaya, Domeki! ¡Eres asombroso! Contigo pude entenderlo todo, hasta nos dio tiempo de salir un momento —dijo alegremente la chica, sosteniendo un helado entre las manos.

Como Himawari entendió rápidamente el tema al enseñárselo Domeki, él aceptó a dejarla en casa, sin antes aceptar también dar un paseo por el parque; caminaban sobre las hojas ya secas, haciéndolas crujir bajo sus pies, hasta que decidieron sentarse para disfrutar el helado que le correspondía a cada quien.

—No. La verdad es que es fácil si piensas detenidamente en las fórmulas, no es la gran cosa —respondió serio.

—¡Ah, vamos! Pudiste aprenderlo de memoria junto con muchas otras cosas para el examen final para…

La chica calló al recordar la razón de que se adelantara su examen final: Domeki quería salirse de la escuela. Pero eso le llevó ciertos sentimientos a ella; nunca lo había notado antes, pero realmente lo extrañaba, su presencia le era necesaria en determinados momentos del día. Antes podía reír con Watanuki y Domeki juntos, pero ahora quedándole sólo la mitad del dúo, nada más era capaz de sonreír. No más.

—¿Graduarme de la preparatoria? —adivinó mirándola fijamente. Ella le respondió dejando la cabeza con la mirada hacia el suelo—. Vamos, no es tan grave.

—Bueno… al menos aún te puedo ver, ¿verdad?

—Emm… —balbuceó un poco nervioso Domeki—, claro, Kunogi. Puedes contar conmigo.

A esto, ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras deshacía su nudo en la garganta, lo miró fijo a los ojos y sintieron ambos un revuelco al corazón que les hizo estremecerse en silencio; pero sólo se quedaron comiendo el helado que tenían y decidieron no comentar nada al respecto, intercambiaban miradas de manera constante y discreta. Ni Domeki ni Himawari se habían dado cuenta, pero ambos se hacían falta el uno al otro. La calma que Himawari le transmitía a Domeki todos los días había desaparecido, y ahora sentía cómo se completaba el ciclo de serenidad y tranquilidad dentro de su mente y su alma; la torpeza de hablar ante otros de Domeki también le era extrañamente necesaria a su amiga, ya que parecía ser forzoso para ella el corregir a alguien en alguna forma de ser o reprimírselo con bromas, como lo hacía con él en el Instituto. Los silencios fueron alargándose a medida que avanzaba la tarde, mientras seguían y seguían hablando hasta percatarse del tiempo transcurrido entre las pláticas.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! Tengo que volver a mi casa; adiós, Domeki —dijo apresurada Himawari mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba para correr.

—¡Kunogi…! —exclamó alterado Domeki, tomándola por la muñeca— Yo… te acompañaré a casa.

—Domeki… Claro, gracias —respondió algo sonrojada y realmente feliz en su interior.

De regreso a casa de Himawari, ella revivió los momentos tan felices que había compartido con Watanuki de ese mismo modo: en una bellísima tarde a punto de terminar, caminando hacia el hogar de ella, compartiendo una charla agradable; a ella le daba mucho gusto ver que su acompañante le sonreía constantemente y de vez en cuando reía con ella, eso la hacía aún más feliz. Y recordó también la promesa hecha a Watanuki de hacerlo a él su primer gran decepción y su primer gran amor. No había pasado una semana, pero ya se sentía un poco mejor al pensar en él.

—¿Sabes, Domeki? Aún no puedo evitar ver al pasado con Watanuki y sentirme triste; sin embargo, ya no quiero estar con él otra vez como su novia, sin tomarlo a mal —continuó Himawari al llegar al porche de su casa, a punto de entrar por la puerta principal—. Es decir, ya no lo amo como antes lo hacía, para mí él es ahora sólo un muy buen amigo; no obstante, al verlo todavía siento cómo se acelera mi corazón poco a poco y se me dificulta ocultar la porción de odio que le tengo en contra, aunque sea mi amigo.

¿Rencor? ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué debía pensar Himawari de Watanuki ahora que ya no estaba junto a ella del mismo modo de antes? Habían quedado en buenos términos, pero era notorio en los adentros de la jovencita que aún sentía algo por él con mucha fuerza. Lo malo era no saber qué era exactamente.

—Tal vez —respondió Domeki levantándole la cara dulcemente con la yema de sus dedos en su barbilla—, necesitas más tiempo para estar segura de lo que realmente pasa en tu mente. Nadie supera una ruptura tan rápido. Toma tiempo, y eventualmente todo estará bien.

Los ojos verdes de Himawari lo vieron con admiración e incredulidad. ¿Qué podías saber él si nunca tuvo novia?

—Pero… ¿cómo supiste lo que…?

—Sé que es increíble: yo también estoy enamorado de alguien; ella es casi inalcanzable para mí, pero si me es posible, quiero demostrarle lo que puedo llegar a ser por ella.

—Ella es muy, muy afortunada de ser la persona que amas, Domeki —dijo ella con alegría e ingenuidad.

—Si tú lo dices… Lo malo —prosiguió—, es que en realidad, su corazón no es mío. No aún. Por eso, quiero ser mejor para ella, y por ella acabé la preparatoria antes, y por ella aprobaré el examen del viernes.

—¿Examen?

—El de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio; es éste viernes.

—¿En serio? Entonces, te deseo lo mejor para que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sientes y valore todos tus sacrificios —mencionó animosamente Himawari—. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Domeki, ¡suerte!

—Adiós, Kunogi. Gracias.

Himawari lentamente se acercó a Domeki y le estampó un dulce y corto beso en la mejilla a su amigo, provocando una reciprocidad por parte del muchacho; se sentía de algún modo aliviado por hablar con alguien, además de Watanuki, sobre sus asuntos personales. Yuuko estaba pensando aún en lo que sucedió en el frente de su casa con su amado, sintiéndose halagada porque alguien fuese tan leal con ella por primera vez en su vida; mientras que Watanuki seguía esperando afuera hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía volver a su departamento. A paso lento, tanto Domeki como Watanuki volvieron a sus hogares con la puesta del Sol y la salida de la Luna. Los sueños de esa noche fueron de los más dulces que los cuatro habían tenido.

_**Viernes**_

La mañana de viernes no difirió mucho de otras mañanas que pasaran antes, pero la fresca brisa que pasó en los primeros minutos del alba daba una sensación de bienestar al respirarlo. La misma rutina absorbió a Watanuki y a Himawari de camino al Instituto; él se detuvo para pasar a ver a la ex profesora, y ella fue directa a la escuela. Yuuko siguió empacando cosas y ordenando muchas otras. Domeki continuó estudiando para poder pasar el examen y probarle a todos que podía hacerlo bien y sin errores… O por lo menos con el puntaje suficiente para ingresar sin problemas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó la mañana. Luego llegó el mediodía y significó el gran movimiento de las mañas matutinas; Watanuki fue de inmediato a la casa Ichihara a esperar afuera del patio mientras ella intentaba distraerse y evitar el impulso de salir y abrazarlo, y Himawari fue a estudiar lo que Domeki le había enseñado el día anterior para después pensar en la charla del día anterior con su gran amigo. De vuelta en casa de Watanuki, los tres entes continuaban discutiendo el destino de los cuatro.

—_Yo todavía creo que él puede ser feliz con ella, ¡todavía puedo sentir un amor en su punto más alto! Ella lo ama… _—expresó Kohane abruptamente.

—_¿Te encariñaste con él, verdad? _—afirmó Ame Warashi con un tono duro de voz.

La pequeña no supo qué responder ante tal rostro firme y decidido, solamente se le quedó viendo al piso y pensó en las palabras que Watanuki le había dirigido con amabilidad en el poco tiempo que se conocían. La hicieron sentirse mejor. Pero deseaba estar con él en cuerpo y no sólo en alma; le era difícil no poder sentir su calidez y le desesperaba que él no pudiese sentir el suyo.

—_Bueno… sí _—dijo sintiendo la amenazante y desaprobatoria mirada de Ame Warashi sobre ella—_. Pero bien sé que nada más podré estar con él con la forma de espíritu; pues, una persona que ha muerto no puede volver a la vida, aunque sea un deseo ansiado._

—_Kohane… ¿en serio ni siquiera le dirás? _—musitó Zashiki Warashi entrelazando sus propias manos.

—_No tengo derecho a destruir su felicidad con una mujer que está viva, ¿o no? Yo lo quiero mucho, y es por eso que tengo que dejarlo ir con toda la dignidad que me queda _—dijo, tomándose un pequeño respiro—_. De todos modos, cuando ambos acaben juntos, yo me deberé ir; esa era mi única misión y por eso colocamos en sus manos la Ouija, aunque afectara también a los otros dos._

—_Eso es verdad. Arriesgaste mucho con esa movida, Kohane, estuvieron a punto de morir; ¿y qué ibas a hacer si se moría la persona a la que debías ayudar para pagar tu deuda? _—espetó Ame Warashi—_. Recuerda que para que tu alma pueda descansar debes consumar tu deuda, ¡esto es lo que tú elegiste hacer!_

—_Entiendo, no hay excusas para lo que hice, pero no vi de qué otra forma pude haberlo hecho._

A estas palabras, Ame Warashi le dio la razón con un pequeño silencio, pensando en que no era fácil para un espíritu meterse en la vida de un humano. Le era complicado hasta para la mismísima "Niña de la Lluvia". Pensando y considerando esto, Kohane vio que su única opción era el método más arriesgado de un individuo; sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no sería tan difícil con tres chicos curiosos de preparatoria, y por eso, cayera en quien cayera su alma, iba a pagar su adeudo haciendo posible la mayor felicidad de una persona.

—_Bien, dejando eso a un lado: ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? _—preguntó Ame Warashi.

—_Por ahora acabaré lo que debo hacer para descansar en paz y después… _—pausó Kohane reflexionando sobre lo que vendría luego de que su alma pudiese descansar—_. Vendrá lo que tendrá que venir._

Entonces, su charla había terminado entre ellas. Cuando Watanuki llegó a casa, Kohane lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y platicó un poco con él.

—_Oye, ¿y qué planeas hacer ahora?_

—Hacer… pues supongo que seguiré yendo a casa de Yuuko hasta que me acepte como el amor de su vida —dijo entre risas el muchacho—, ¿por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

—_No es eso exactamente, pero _—le respondió con una mirada algo nostálgica la pequeña niña—_, te ves muy determinado a hacer que te acepte. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si de verdad te llega a odiar?_

—Si ese fuera el caso, entonces sólo tendría una razón más para perseguirla el resto de mi vida: yo sé que ella me ama porque yo la amo. Puedo sentir su calidez todavía junto a mí —prosiguió—. Así es con todas las personas; claro que la calidez es diferente, el caso es que puedo percibir que una persona piensa en mí o sigue conmigo. Mis padres, mis abuelos, Himawari, hasta el idiota de Domeki; por eso, sé que aún me quiere tanto como lo hacía en un principio.

—_Kimihiro…_

_**Domingo**_

Después de una exhaustiva semana, el fin de semana había llegado. Tanto como los otros el sábado, la rutina de Watanuki no había cambiado en absoluto; sin embargo, el sábado pasó todo el día desde la mañana hasta la noche sin parar, y planeaba hacer lo mismo. Y estaba consciente de lo que seguiría. El lunes era su condena de muerte, pues ese era el día en que Yuuko se iría de Japón, y si para la mañana del día siguiente no la convencía de quedarse, no habría mucho qué hacer luego; lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía un plan. ¿Seguiría su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Volvería a sumirse en la depresión? ¿Intentaría reconquistar a Himawari? ¿Tomaría un avión hacia Inglaterra para perseverar en sus tentativas de enamoramiento a su ex profesora? O una pregunta aún mejor, ¿qué tal si lo que Kohane le dijo anoche era verdad? Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de llegar a hostigar a su amada, mucho menos en qué hacer si lo odiaba; entonces probablemente no podría volver a verla jamás. Su instinto le había ganado y tal vez eso le hubiera costado el amor de su vida; un riesgo bastante desagradable, pero que decidió correr a ciegas y en terreno desconocido.

"_Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo. Debo dar todo de mí mismo si la quiero de vuelta"_

—_¿Ya te vas? _—le interrogó Kohane.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Mañana se va a Inglaterra, por lo que debo persuadirla hoy de no irse.

—_Ya veo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes para que la tengas otra vez en tus brazos._

—Gracias, Kohane —le dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse—. Bien, ya me…

—_Kimihiro… ¿puedo… puedo ir contigo?_

—¿Estará bien para ti, Kohane? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido por aquella petición.

—_Está bien. Quiero hacerte compañía aunque sea un rato._

—Muy bien, pues, nos vamos ya.

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, en lo que Ame Warashi y Zashiki Warashi los miraban irse.

—_Zashiki Warashi, ¿planea decirle?_

—_Emm… no… no lo sé, Ame Warashi… _—tartamudeó la pobrecilla Zashiki Warashi.

—_Jamás has sido buena para mentirme, ¿lo sabes? _—explicó Ame Warashi sonriéndole un poco a su querida amiga—_. Pero siempre has sabido guardar un secreto, por eso te niegas a decirme lo que te dijo Kohane, ¿cierto?_

—_B-bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? _—respondió correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Ame Warashi.

—_Vaya, que leal eres; no obstante y para ser honesta, no creo que sea fácil para ella decirle lo que realmente sucede y mucho menos para él tragar tanta información de una sola vez _—expresó de una manera seria Ame Warashi—_. Y de cierta manera, deseo que sean felices._

—_Es que es inevitable; como ellos te quisieron tanto, se apegaron a ti, y creció un sentimiento en ti que te hizo desearles lo que ellos también te desearon _—presumió Zashiki Warashi, tomando la mano de su compañera entre las suyas—_. La gente lo llama "cariño", y a veces llega al punto que se convierte en "amor"; es por eso que existen esas sensaciones de estar con otras personas, queriendo que estén bien y que nada pueda dañarlos._

En todo el camino, Kohane fue hablando de cosas insignificantes con Watanuki para poder decir siquiera una cosa sobre su pasado. Ambos fueron sonriendo como idiotas. Pronto ella supo la mayoría del pasado de él, y él seguía ignorando el verdadero motivo de que ella lo acompañara; Kohane continuó acobardándose en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Cada vez le era más difícil poner en palabras lo que pensaba decirle.

—Aquí es, Kohane.

—_Vaya, pero qué casa… _—mencionó sin mucha sorpresa, casi con fastidio.

—Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Kohane? —le pidió amablemente, sentándose en el suelo.

—_Sí, ¿qué es?_

—Me has visto salir de casa para venir a este lugar solitario en casi una semana entera y el último día que vengo, me pides acompañarme —dijo Watanuki mirándola directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó muda. El viento sopló una vez más, revoloteando el cabello negro de Watanuki.

—_Sobre eso… hay algo que quisiera decirte. El por qué estoy aquí._

—Oh, la Ouija… No me arrepiento de haberla encontrado ni haberla jugado.

—_No, es que… yo casi los mato. A ti y a tus amigos. Todo por consumir la deuda que tengo que pagar con mi alma _—dijo interrumpiendo al muchacho.

—¿Matar…? ¿Deuda…? —murmuró confundido.

—_Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo… _—aclaró sollozante—_. No puedo entrar al cielo porque mis antepasados eran varios criminales y para salvarse de caer en el infierno fueron acumulando un "pago": la siguiente generación tendría que hacer posible la alegría de un ser humano para poder entrar al cielo. Pero todos los que han fallecido de mi familia han pospuesto esa deuda; entre todo eso, tuve un descuido y terminé muerta. Ahora yo estoy intentando cumplir tu deseo, pero para eso tuve que hacer cosas terribles de las que me lamentaré toda la eternidad, ¡per…!_

Ella calló cuando Watanuki la abrazó gentilmente y comenzó a reír. Su reacción no era lo que Kohane esperaba, y por ello comenzó a llorar.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte; todo pasa por una razón y gracias a lo que hiciste, descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos y aprendí a ser feliz a mi manera —le dijo—. Muchas gracias, Kohane.

—_¿Eso significa que…? Entonces, ¿por qué…? ¡Ah! _—silenció al sentir un dolor de cabeza tremendo—_. Perdóname, Kimihiro, yo… ¡yo me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!_

—¡Espera, Kohane!

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña ya no estaba, se había desvanecido. El muchacho, confundido y desesperado, se levantó de su lugar y se halló con la sorpresa de que Domeki estaba cerca de la casa Ichihara; nunca se lo hubiese imaginado: su enemigo en el amor merodeaba en el territorio donde vivía su Manzana de la Discordia, en el peor de los escenarios, para reclamarla como suya. Los celos fueron apoderándose de su cuerpo lentamente, pero supo controlarlos hasta el punto de casi no pensar en ellos. Poco a poco fue acercándose a él, y fue inevitable que al divisar a su amigo, Domeki alzó la mano para saludarlo; Watanuki no tuvo de otra más que devolverle el gesto e ir con él.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Watanuki al estar frente a frente con su amigo.

—No mucho desde que me gradué. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues apestando en Literatura o ya superaste tu problema?

—¡¿Cuál problema, idiota? Estoy perfectamente bien desde que te fuiste.

—Así que, ¿eso quiere decir que gracias a que me fui te dejé el camino libre? —dijo sarcásticamente Domeki.

—¡Absolutamente no, grandísimo pedazo de tonto! —respondió a gritos Watanuki, para tomarse un pequeño respiro después—. Y bien, ¿qué… qué tal la Universidad?

—Entraré a clases en agosto, pude pasar el examen de admisión.

—B-bueno… felicidades… supongo —murmuró—. ¿Le dirás? ¿Le dirás a la profesora Ichihara? Me refiero a tus sentimientos.

—Nunca te dije, ¿cierto? Ya lo había hecho en mi última semana de clases en el Instituto —al escuchar tal confesión, Watanuki sintió que el corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente. Domeki no le hizo caso a las facciones de su amigo y siguió hablando—. Sin embargo, ahora que entro a la Universidad, pienso que quizás me adelanté a lo que en realidad debía suceder; no arrepiento de nada, aunque cambiaron algunas cosas o me gustaría cambiarlas.

—Entiendo… entonces, eso quiere decir… —se forzó a preguntar— que… ¿la sigues amando?

—Sí. Pero será mejor que la deje ir —pausó—. Me enteré.

—¿De qué? —dijo, para hacerse el inocente.

—De que se irá a Inglaterra mañana; dicen que su vuelo sale temprano, a eso de las 9 en la mañana. ¿No lo sabías? —Watanuki mintió, negando con la cabeza tal información—. Bueno, era de esperarse de un idiota que sólo sabe hacerme gastar mi tiempo. Ya me voy.

Y dicho esto, caminó en línea recta sin mirar atrás y sin siquiera esperar una despedida formal por parte de Watanuki, solamente se marchó y no se detuvo; fue cuando el paso del tiempo le pegó en la cara al chico de ojos azules y le hizo dar cuenta de que sentado en la entrada de la casa de Yuuko no lograría nada más que ser un bulto en el espacio. Así que decidió tomar verdadera acción en su última oportunidad de alcanzar a su amor. Se metió en los jardines y cruzó ansioso el camino formado hasta la puerta de la señorita Ichihara, tocando varias veces la madera contra sus nudillos. La adrenalina y la rabia se habían apoderado de él y lo cegaron por completo, lo que causó que al momento cuando ella abrió la puerta, el desesperado muchacho se inclinó hacia sus labios y la besó una vez más; ella puso resistencia en un principio, pero al percibir de nuevo la tibieza que siempre sentía al besarlo, aligeró su cuerpo y esperó a que terminara el beso. En los primeros segundos después de besarla, Watanuki se separó lentamente de ella y tomó aire un par de veces antes de hablar; su mano derecha subió hasta tocar el rostro de su amada y la acarició con el pulgar, sintiéndola como suya nuevamente. Los ojos carmesíes de Yuuko se quedaron fijos en el suelo mientras intentaba mantenerlos allí, incluso cuando él la estaba observando con gentileza.

—Perdón por hacer esto, pero para mí era necesario hacerlo. Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir tantas veces sea necesario —dijo finalmente el enamorado chico con la vista puesta en el cabello negro de la enamorada profesora—. La amo porque me hace sentir vivo, la amo como nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Ella seguía recuperándose del _shock _del repentino beso. Watanuki rió un poco antes de alejarse un poco de su acompañante para dejarla pensar; dio un paso atrás y fue castigo suficiente para darse cuenta que no quería apartarse del cuerpo tan cálido de su ex alumno. Le era necesario en su vida. Ya lo sabía, pero nunca supo qué tan cierto era.

—Eres un gran idiota… Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? —respondió algo tosca—. Me iré mañana; no insistas en esto, es imposible.

—Si… ese es el caso, tengo algo que preguntarte: ¿me amaste?

"_¿Cómo puedes ponerlo en duda? Claro que lo hice. Siempre…"_

—Te lo pondré así: ¿alguna vez nos viste un futuro? Yo siendo maestra, tú como estudiante; nuestro pasado juntos no fue más que un simple error por un capricho, ¡y yo…!

—Aún no me respondes —interrumpió el muchacho—. ¿Me amaste?

Yuuko se quedó muda, viendo los ojos del joven chico, hasta que aparecieron palabras en su boca.

—Yo… no sé… —tartamudeó para que él la escuchara—. Quizás lo hice… Pero, por favor, sólo vete. No quiero hacerme más daño del que ya me causé por mí misma. Vete.

La voz quebrada de la señorita la delataba como una mentirosa de primer grado y no le importó a Watanuki, es más, le alegró saber que lo que decía era mentira. Satisfecho con esa respuesta y esa breve plática, pudo irse en paz cuando el ocaso llegó, no sin antes estamparle un beso en la frente.

—Te amo —le dijo en voz baja.

El mañana que llegaría en unas horas sería decisivo para el destino de las cuatro personas que, por fortunas y azares del destino, fueron conociéndose profundamente a su propia manera. El amor que tanto había dolido, el odio que tanto había arrasado, las brisas que tanto habían estado presentes, las tormentas que tanto habían arrastrado, los pasados que todos conocían y también los que se desconocían, los presentes que estaban sucediendo, los futuros que eran ciertos e inciertos a la vez. Todo se resumiría a unas pocas palabras. A unas pocas acciones. A unos pocos roces. Lo que pasaría, pasaría; lo que no estaba destinado a ser, no sería; lo que se diría, se diría; lo que se callaría, se callaría. Permaneciendo en silencio, Watanuki miró a su ventana por la noche, acostado en su futón. Himawari cepillaba cuidadosamente su cabello, pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Domeki leía un libro sin prestar atención a las palabras y reflexionando de sus decisiones. Yuuko abrazaba el recuerdo de su amado y el eterno beso que le había dado; mañana se iría. ¿Qué sucedería si se iba… y regresaba a Japón demasiado tarde…?


	19. Una última oportunidad

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 19: Una última oportunidad _

—_Dime… ¿tú la amas?_

_El otro calló y se quedó reflexionando. Finalmente se abre su boca._

—_Sí. La amo._

—_¿Más de lo que hago yo? Responde esto: ¿qué has sacrificado por ella?_

_El interrogado vuelve a cerrar sus labios y se queda pensando._

—_He sacrificado mucho por ella. He ido en contra de muchas cosas sólo para estar con ella._

—_¿Cuáles?_

—_Las relaciones más importantes que he tenido en mi vida. Una gran amistad y una de las personas más importantes que han estado en mi vida; a ambos los tuve que dejar a un lado, conociendo sus sentimientos y sus mentalidades._

_Los dos se quedan viendo un rato a los ojos, sin moverse y casi sin respirar. Él aceptaba los afectos de su compañero, dando una señal de aceptación ante estos; sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se quedó paralizado._

—_¿Sabes algo? Ya quiero a otra persona._

—_¿A ella? Es buena chica. Cuídala mucho, por favor, te la encargo._

—_Entonces dejo en tus manos lo que sigue en tu camino con ella._

_El otro se da vuelta y comienzan a caminar en direcciones opuestas con una sonrisa en el rostro, confiando en que el futuro es totalmente incierto e inesperado. A su alrededor, una niebla comienza a hacerse presente y con ella, varias voces al unísono. El volumen de los murmullos sube y sube hasta hacerse insoportable…_

* * *

—¡Ah! —espetó Watanuki al despertarse abruptamente en la mañana del lunes—. Un sueño…

—_¿Estás bien, Kimihiro? _—preguntó Kohane con aires de inocencia, acostada a su lado.

—Sí, está bien. Perdón por preocuparte.

El pobre chico tomó sus lentes y se volteó a ver la hora en su reloj de pared. Eran apenas las 5 de la madrugada. Frotó sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos y se sentó sobre el futón con las muñecas soportando el peso de su cabeza, pensando en lo que pronto vendría en unas horas, viendo las posibilidades y las consecuencias que podrían venir después de la decisión que tomó de perseguir a quien más amaba; le era suficiente saber que ella lo quería del mismo modo que él hacía y, si se iba, que prometiera regresar alguna vez. Con esa imagen en la mente, se quitó los anteojos e intentó volverse a dormir, se acostó en el futón, dio vueltas por media hora hasta que concilió el sueño de nuevo; ese día no planeaba ni pasarse en frente del Instituto, sólo tenía en mente ir y convencer a Yuuko con las mejores palabras que saldrían de su corazón, y con suerte ella volvería con él. Kohane, mirándolo desde abajo, se preguntaba lo que también le esperaría. Acurrucada sobre su frío brazo, daba andadas en su cabeza imaginándose cómo sería sentir de nuevo el calor; ya lo había olvidado, pues llevaba muerta demasiado tiempo, y le emocionaba pensar cómo sería el cielo y todo lo demás. Bueno, eso lo sabría con una condición: que Watanuki fuera totalmente feliz desde que su alma se rompiera en dos con la muerte de sus padres. En el mismo segundo que se le cruzó ese pensamiento, se arrodilló ante lo que quedaba de luz de Luna y comenzó a rezar.

—_Por favor, esto ya no es para mí. Ya no más. Esto es por la persona a la que más he querido hasta ahora _—susurró la pequeña niña—_; quiero que sus deseos se hagan realidad, para que alcance la felicidad más plena en su vida._

—_¿No has pensado en alguna ocasión convertirte en su felicidad? _—preguntó Zashiki Warashi, llegando por detrás de Kohane—_ ¿Lo has pensado?_

—_Créeme que lo he hecho muchas veces, pero no me permito tener esa consideración. Y tú sabes por qué ni tú ni yo lo dijimos antes _—respondió sollozante.

—_Sí… De hecho, yo nada más quería advertirte de lo que pasaría si lo deseabas así._

—_Si lo hago, sé que puedo quedarme con él aquí, consumar mi deuda y él sería feliz; sin embargo, tendría un alto precio a pagar _—dijo aún con la voz quebrada—_: nunca sería capaz de compartir su felicidad y mucho menos su calor, que es lo que más extraño en la vida. He estado fría mucho tiempo, así que decidí seguir mis sueños._

—_Kohane, ¿duele? _—preguntó inocentemente la Zashiki Warashi, buscando la mirada de su compañera. Ella asintió, dejando correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas; luego de verla enternecedoramente, la abrazó—_. Te quiero mucho, Kohane, es por eso que hoy te diré dos cosas muy importantes. Uno, has madurado mucho y con eso es más que suficiente para entrar al Cielo; y dos… bueno, tengo prohibido decirlo, pero por ti, lo revelaré._

—_¿Revelar qué?_

—_El destino que le sigue a esta triste historia de amor._

—_Zashiki Warashi… tú…_

Y fue cuando Kohane puso atención a cada detalle que relataba Zashiki Warashi sobre los escenarios, las palabras, las expresiones corporales, los sonidos. Incluso salieron a relucir las razones, los pensamientos, las ideas, los pasados y los futuros. De repente, para la niña de ojos verdeazulados, todo tenía sentido. Estaba tan sorprendida que no habló en ninguna parte del relato y se quedó muda cada vez que avanzaba el tiempo; en su mente, las cosas que había experimentado y vivido se destruían y reconstruían a cada palabra que decía Zashiki Warashi; aún así ella deseaba saber más, y aunque la confusión quisiera hacerla gritar y mandar a callar a su amiga, no lo hizo.

La brisa de la mañana refrescó a cada ser que la sentía. Un aroma de humedad empezó a inundar al aire de las calles, lo que provocó optimismo en el joven Kimihiro, que iba saliendo para encontrarse con su amada. La energía brumaba su cuerpo y parecía que nada podría contenerlo o detenerlo en su camino. Fue corriendo gustoso a la casa de la señorita Ichihara con una alegría y entusiasmo enormes, además de que su sonrisa reflejaba todo lo que sentía; sin embargo, tomó un camino que era evidente que no conocía pero que él sabía que no estaba antes allí. Él siguió caminando a pesar de ser un lugar desconocido; fue adentrándose y adentrándose todavía más en un bosque que no parecía tener fin. Pronto, el confundido muchacho divisó una luz filtrándose entre las sombras de los árboles en el horizonte y se decidió a correr hacia ella para ver a donde lo llevaba.

—¡Ey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó al salir de los frondosos y verdes arbustos— ¿Dónde…?

Y de la nada, una figura familiar lo dejó peor que callado, pensó que el aire se le había ido de los pulmones de un solo golpe y que la lengua le había sido cortada; viendo de frente a un árbol de cerezo, con la mirada totalmente perdida y fija en las flores que brotaban de las ramas, se encontraba Kohane. No obstante, había algo en ella que se veía distinta. Toda su silueta había cambiado de una u otra manera, pero había "algo" que la difería en cualquier sentido. Su cabello estaba desatado, sí; también llevaba puestas otras ropas, y aún no era lo que Watanuki buscaba para diferenciarla de la persona a la que él había conocido antes con el mismo nombre. Esa niña, con pétalos de cerezo enredados en el cabello, volteó a verlo con lentitud y la misma mirada que le dirigía al frondoso árbol; ¡ya con eso, ya con eso! Era definitivo e indudable que esa niña era Kohane Tsuyuri, en vivo y en…

"_E-espera, Watanuki, ¡es eso! ¡Kohane está…!"_

—Kimihiro… —susurró la niña para el viento.

—¡KOHANE! —exclamó el muchacho emocionado, corriendo a tomarla en sus brazos. Cuando la tuvo apretada contra su pecho, supo que era de verdad…— ¡Estás viva!

La pequeña estuvo por soltar unas lágrimas y se contuvo para no alarmar a Watanuki; lo único para lo que no se contuvo fue para estrecharlo por igual, ya que para ella lo más importante era aprovechar el tiempo que tenía junto a él y poder sentir esa calidez tan tranquilizadora que siempre había deseado tener cerca de ella.

—Podría decirse que sí, sin embargo, esto es un sueño; y no cualquier sueño. Es el tuyo.

—¿Un sueño mío? —preguntó desconcertado el muchacho.

—Sí. No reconocías este lugar porque necesitaba hablar contigo; es como un "sueño compartido", pues el parque que ves ahora… —dijo en tono suave la niña—. Esta parte del sueño es mía, porque son mis recuerdos de cuando estaba viva; supongo que te alarmaste cuando no la reconociste, ¿verdad?

—Pues… debiste haberlo dicho antes, ¿no crees? —respondió sonriente el joven chico—. Me gustaría verte así todos los días; al principio pensé que eras otra persona.

—Es una ilusión creada por tus sueños y los míos; cuando despiertes seré la misma niña fantasma que conociste en un principio. Esto lo hice para poder hablar contigo; sólo con ese propósito lo hice —explicó seria, mirando fijo a los ojos azules de su compañero—. Quiero que comprendas cómo me siento en realidad, y quise que fuera en privado. Totalmente.

—Escucho.

Entonces, ambos callaron y dejaron que una corta ventisca los sacudiera un poco; no dejaban de verse directamente a los ojos, examinando cada cambio de facción; ¿eran nervios? ¿A qué tipo de preguntas y respuestas se estaban preparando? ¿Qué diría el otro? Un millón de preguntas similares cruzaron la mente de los dos en un solo segundo; hasta que Kohane fue la primera en hablar.

—Te dije que vengo de una familia en la que muchos fueron criminales y que tengo que pagar la deuda que todos ellos dejaron para que pueda entrar al Cielo. ¿No vas a preguntar nada sobre eso? —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Bien. Quisiera poder decir que ya cumplí mi parte, por eso te pregunto: ¿eres completamente feliz?

—He aprendido a conseguir mi felicidad, y si preguntas si soy feliz en este momento, lo soy. Más que nunca.

—¿Es verdad? ¿O te intentas convencer de eso? Una pregunta más —espetó sin darle tiempo de responder al confundido chico—. Watanuki Kimihiro: ¿me ves aquí?

—¿Pero de qué diablos me hablas? ¡Claro que te veo! Esa es la razón de que te abrazara: porque estás viva, al menos en este lugar —respondió sin balbucear una vez.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡Eres capaz de verme! Mi deuda se cancela y mi alma es liberada cuando el humano al que elegí es plena y realmente feliz; yo todavía no estoy en el Cielo, eso quiere decir que sigues sin ser feliz —afirmó con algo de rudeza en el tono de voz la pequeña, en tanto el muchacho se quedó pasmado con la explicación que le acababan de dar—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu obstáculo para hallar la verdadera felicidad?

El muchacho se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, analizando lo que le había preguntado tan repentinamente la pequeña niña; no se había detenido a pensarlo hasta ese momento: su felicidad estaba siendo impedida por algo, no podía sentirse lleno ni satisfecho aún porque se negaba a aceptar que hubiera una interferencia con su mayor alegría.

—Ella… se… —tartamudeó Watanuki mientras la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara—. Ella se va…

—Eso lo sé, Kimihiro. Por eso te traje aquí. Mira hacia allá —dijo suavemente Kohane, señalando hacia una casa.

El edificio era pertenencia de la señorita Yuuko Ichihara, donde él se sentaba todos los días para esperar una respuesta de su enamorada, fuera lo que fuera a decir su ex profesora; de repente se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de la misteriosa mujer a su escuela. Comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien o mal al elegirla a ella sobre todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, sacrificando otras más en el camino; aquello que conocía había cambiado o se reveló como algo nuevo, como una evolución de lo que ya era; Watanuki fue caminando a través del jardín de ese hogar al que sólo una vez se había atrevido a profanar en contra de la voluntad de Yuuko, Kohane le siguió el paso a cierta distancia, viendo y admirando la determinación de su persona más especial. El joven de cabello negro continuó su caminata hasta llegar al pórtico y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, preparándose para lo que vendría; tomó un último respiro antes de entrar, giró la perilla un poco y fue empujando para abrirse paso en la casa. Se encontró con una sala de adornos sencillos y colores familiares, con muebles que estaban cubiertos por finas mantas blancas; entonces, mientras estudiaba los detalles, sus pies le ordenaron dar los suficientes pasos para husmear más en la vida de su amada mujer; unas escaleras de madera alfombrada lo mandaron al segundo piso. Kohane le jaló un poco la ropa cuando dio el primer paso para subir.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? Es bastante alta la probabilidad de que encuentres algo que no te guste.

—Sí, completamente seguro —le respondió con amabilidad y sin balbucear un segundo, dio media vuelta con la mitad de su cuerpo y tomó la mano de Kohane entre las suyas—; si encuentro algo que me desagrade, estoy listo para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que venga. Lo prometo.

Y con eso, agarró con una mano la cabeza de la niña y la acercó a él para estamparle un beso en la frente, queriendo apaciguar sus pensamientos e inquietudes. Dejó ir su mano amablemente y la pequeña se quedó al final de las escaleras, viendo cómo se dirigía a la planta alta; él se aferraba a cada paso al fino barandal, queriendo creer que había una mínima esperanza de hacer volver a Yuuko a su vida, aunque fuera la más diminuta posibilidad de convencerla de quedarse con él. El corazón empezó a latirle a un pulso sobrehumano y su respiración se agitó a tal punto que el aire se le iba seguido y debía tomar grandes suspiros, también comenzaba a sentir molestias en el estómago, manifestando su estado de ansiedad y nervios; ya estando en la planta alta el corazón fue bajando a su ritmo normal, pero aún estaba un tanto alterado por tener varias emociones de una sola vez; siguió caminando poco a poco hacia una puerta al final de una pequeña habitación. Cuando la vio de cerca, supo que estaba entreabierta y que solamente tenía que empujarla un poco. Tuvo que armarse de valor para poner su mano en la madera y todavía más trabajo le costó hacer un poco de presión en ella; no podía pensar en nada, todo le era muy confuso y complicado en ese punto; una luz blanca lo cegó un poco y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por el gran impacto que causaba. Un esfuerzo más hizo que la puerta se abriera a su paso y una ráfaga veloz y ligera lo sacudió; al separar sus párpados pudo ver una habitación bien iluminada; una ventana abierta, inmensa que abarcaba casi todo un muro fue la que provocó aquella brisa de unos segundos atrás; el cuarto estaba escaso de muebles, que daba la impresión de estar vacía en su totalidad, a excepción de dos personas que estaban ahí. Ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas elegantes que se hallaban volteadas y mirando a la ventana, ninguno parecía notar la presencia de Watanuki, así que él se fue acercando en silencio a ellos. Al irse aproximando a esas dos personas, fue distinguiendo un poco sus características y supo en seguida que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer; pero se fijó en más detalles, pues le intrigaba saber quiénes eran, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observarlos mejor…

—M… mamá… y… papá… —farfulló sorprendido el chico al reconocerlos mientras esas dos personas volteaban la cabeza para confirmar lo que el joven había pensado—. ¿E-en serio son ustedes…?

—Kimihiro, realmente no nos has olvidado a pesar de estos años, ¿cierto? —respondió su madre sonriéndole.

Entonces, vio que su padre también lo veía gentilmente y le sonrió un poco, pues nunca había sido tan expresivo como su mujer; la madre de Watanuki se levantó de inmediato y lo abrazó con todo y esa calidez única en una mamá, provocando que su padre dejara su asiento y tomara en sus brazos a su familia de nuevo. El atónito e incrédulo muchacho tenía la mente en blanco y se quedó totalmente mudo al sentir de nuevo las caricias de su madre, que le desenmarañaba el cabello con suavidad y tranquilidad, con su respiración sobre toda su cabeza causándole una sensación de calma; además de recordar la torpeza que su padre al tener entre sus brazos a su hijo, siempre apretando de más o en una posición incómoda para el chico. Al poder sentir de nuevo la abrumadora ola de sentimientos de nostalgia de sus padres y sus afectos, los ojos se le pusieron como cristales y empezaron a brotar de ellos lágrimas que liberaban una presión que sentía el muchacho en su pecho; alzó sus manos un poco y se aferró a las ropas de su mamá con mucha fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos padres lo estrujaran aún más entre sus brazos; a esto, empezaron una sensación de seguridad dentro de él acompañado de un sollozo un tanto más fuerte que el inicial. Su madre también sintió la tristeza de su hijo y soltó un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre su primogénito; que fue finalmente capaz de articular palabra.

—¿Es… esto un sueño… todavía…? —logró decir entre llanto y llanto el muchacho.

—Sí, esto sigue siendo tu sueño —respondió su madre.

—Gracias. Han venido a ayudarme, ¿cierto?

—Watanuki Kimihiro, tu madre y yo siempre hemos estado allí, vigilándote —respondió su padre; así lo recordaba su hijo: callado, pero sus palabras eran las adecuadas cuando hablaba—. Últimamente has estado persiguiendo a esa mujer porque la amas, ¿o no?

—P-pues… sí… —admitió algo sonrojado y apenado el chico ante tal pregunta.

—Hijo, ¿qué deseas saber? ¿Qué deseas de ella? —preguntó su madre, separándose totalmente de Watanuki.

—Yo… yo quiero saber qué siente por mí. Esa es la verdad. Me da igual si se va o no; mientras sepa qué siente por mí, puedo dejarla ir si es necesario.

Sus padres, atónitos, lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos; ellos esperaban una respuesta diferente: una como que no quería dejarla ir, que era la única persona a la que jamás iba a querer o algo por el estilo. No habían tenido en cuenta que el corazón de su hijo no tenía tales pensamientos ni deseos de retener a una persona para sí mismo si la persona que él amara no lo deseaba así o si ya tenía a alguien más a quien querer; él tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para vivir sin necesidad de reservarse personas o cosas materiales para él y solamente para él. Si Yuuko ya no lo amara, tendría que convencerlo de ello. La vería partir de Japón sin ningún remordimiento ni arrepentimiento de haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque a él le bastaba que ella supiera y estuviera consciente de lo que su eterno enamorado sentía.

—Entonces —empezó a hablar su madre, en un tono como susurrándole al oído—, ¿te gustaría que nosotros te lo mostráramos?

—¿Qué…? ¿Ustedes pueden mostrarme lo que ella…?

—Sí. Podemos hacerlo —respondió su padre, levantando su brazo para señalar con su índice la puerta por donde Watanuki había entrado—. Si abres esa puerta, verás todo lo que necesitas saber de ella.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Watanuki no se lo creía. Su cerebro no procesaba lo que sus padres le habían dicho recientemente; le era imposible pensar que quizá ellos sabían lo que le seguiría para él y Yuuko.

—Perdón, pero no puedo aceptarlo —ante la resolución de Watanuki, sus padres se quedaron mudos y sólo lo vieron pasmados, sin creer lo que había dicho—. Esto es algo que yo quiero descubrir por mí mismo y también deseo que ella me lo diga; gracias, pero no lo haré así.

—Está bien —le dijo amablemente su madre, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con el dorso de su mano—. Sólo que tienes que asegurarte de estar preparado para lo que pueda venir más adelante, ¿sí?

—Lo haré; es una promesa de un hijo a su madre. Gracias, papá, mamá.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas, hijo. Esperamos que te vaya muy bien; recuerda que siempre estaremos a tu lado, vigilándote —afirmó su padre—. De ahora en adelante, al igual que la pequeña que está allí abajo, podrás vernos cada vez que quieras.

—¿En mis sueños? —preguntó desesperado el chico, viendo a los ojos a su progenitor.

—No. Tú posees el don de ver a los espíritus —respondió gentil su madre—. Así que no te preocupes, ahí estaremos para ti, Kimihiro. Ahora ve con la niña y cumple lo que quieres lograr.

—¡Sí! Los veré luego.

Emocionado y eufórico, el joven tomó la perilla de la puerta; pero, se quedó paralizado, lo que desconcertó a sus padres.

—¿Kimihiro…?

—Sólo una pregunta más —dijo aún sin voltear la cabeza para ver a sus papás, que asintieron de acuerdo a responder—. La que me dio el don de ver a los espíritus, ¿fue Kohane?

—Es… es complicado. En teoría sí fue ella, pero fue más que nada por la Ouija —confesó su madre.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho, volteando su cabeza para ver a sus padres, sonriéndoles—. Me aseguraré de agradecerle por eso.

Y dicho esto último, giró el pomo y corrió por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y encontrarse con la niña de ojos verdeazulados, que lo esperaba paciente en un sillón de la sala. Cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, se levantó y recorrió unos pasos hasta él.

—¿Estás bien, Kimihiro?

—Perfectamente bien, Kohane. Ahora, vámonos de aquí. Tengo algo que hacer —dijo.

Una bruma grisácea los rodeó, cegándolos por unos segundos hasta que regresaron en la habitación de Watanuki; tanto él como ella estaban recostados en el piso, con los párpados sellados. La luz ya había salido y un sonido familiar llegó a los oídos del muchacho; era el timbre de su celular, así que lo tomó inmediatamente.

—_¿Hola? ¿Watanuki?_

—¿Himawari? —respondió algo adormilado todavía.

—_Estaba preocupada porque no viniste a la escuela, ¿dónde estás?_

—Eh… hoy no… hoy no planeo ir a la escuela, así que no te preocupes, ¿sí?

—_Vaya… así de simple me contestas después de haberme preocupado _—mencionó divertida—_. Bueno, siempre has sido así; cansado incluso después de haber dormido hasta las 8._

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó exaltado, buscando torpemente con las manos sus anteojos—. ¿Qué hora dices que es?

—_Ni siquiera eso sabes, dormilón. Faltan veinte minutos para las 9._

—Diablos, ya se me hizo tarde… Perdón, Himawari, me tengo que ir —dijo después de haberse puesto las gafas y confirmado la hora en su reloj.

—_Watanuki… _—murmuró por el teléfono, haciendo que el chico se paralizara unos momentos. Ella sonrió para ella misma—_. Mucha suerte._

La chica de cabello rizado colgó inmediatamente después de haber terminado su oración, sin darle tiempo a su amigo ni siquiera de reaccionar ante tales palabras, no hizo ni un sonido luego de aquella contestación. Él se quedó pensando a qué se referiría con esas palabras. ¿Ella sabía sobre lo que había sucedido? ¿O es que sólo lo sospechaba? Y, si se había dado cuenta de lo que existía entre la profesora y él, ¿desde cuándo lo descubrió o quién le dijo? Aunque pensó arduamente sobre ello, supo que para hacerse preguntas o hacérselas a Himawari, había mucho tiempo; pero para lo que tenía que hacer en ese instante, sólo había una oportunidad antes de las nueve. Decidido, se vistió, comió lo primero que se encontró y se volvió a su cuarto.

—Kohane, ya me voy.

—_¿Al aeropuerto?_

—Por supuesto; estoy seguro que la recuperaré —afirmó con determinación.

—_Te deseo mucha suerte, Kimihiro. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? _—advirtió, sosteniendo su mano con gentileza.

—Gracias, cuídate también. Y bien, ¡adiós!

El muchacho salió corriendo sin más que decir, dejando a Kohane con una sonrisa en los labios, una que jamás había demostrado en su vida entera.

—_Creo que este es el fin del camino para mí. De ahora en adelante, todo depende de ti _—farfulló la niña.

—_¿Está bien, Kohane? ¿Sin decirle nada? _—le dijeron casi al unísono Ame Warashi y Zashiki Warashi, tomándola de los hombros.

—_Sí, está bien. Este era nuestro destino. Y, gracias a las dos, por haberme ayudado tanto; lamento los riesgos en los que se pusieron por mí. Siempre las recordaré._

—_Kohane, en cuanto se proclamen su verdadero amor, tú desaparecerás; ¿estás segura que no importa el no haberle dicho nada? _—le preguntó necia Ame Warashi.

—_Segura, esto es como todo debía ser._

—_Te queremos mucho, Kohane, sé feliz en el Cielo _—dijo suavemente Zashiki Warashi, abrazándola, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos.

—_Gracias, gracias; las quiero mucho _—respondió dándoles un abrazo a las dos chicas.

Para ese entonces, la profesora Yuuko esperaba paciente en el sillón de su sala al taxi que la conduciría al aeropuerto; sólo llevaba una maleta con ella, pues era todo lo que ella necesitaría para quedarse en Inglaterra el tiempo que ella quisiera sin tener que volver a Japón. Se puso a pensar en las muchas locuras que había experimentado en el último año desde la demanda de divorcio que puso a su esposo en cuanto tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él en realidad; años de maltrato y silencio habían quedado en el pasado para ella finalmente, pero empezaba a preguntarse si con ello no habría traído para ella misma un nuevo tipo de sufrimiento: un amor real y completamente imposible, ¡y con uno de sus alumnos! Claro, nunca había hecho algo como eso en toda su vida. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que apartando el dolor que había sufrido con Watanuki por su propia culpa en sus acciones, era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida; aquellas caricias nadie las iba a igualar, esos besos eran únicos en su especie. Era amor, el mejor amor que pudo haber probado en toda su vida; porque, por primera vez, era correspondida a sus sentimientos sinceramente. El sonido repetido de un claxon la devolvió a la realidad: era ya momento de irse; así que tomó su equipaje y simplemente se fue de su hogar sin mirar atrás. Con la mano en la ventana del pasajero, fue viendo cómo los edificios pasaban ante sus ojos dejando pasar un poco de luz de Sol. En su mente aún pasaban las imágenes más felices de los momentos que había pasado con su primer verdadero amor, su primer cruce de miradas, su primer abrazo, su primera caricia, su primer beso; queriendo volver a la época donde lo había conocido, entonces hubiese dicho todo lo que tenía por decirle, quizás así sería diferente ese presente. Una lágrima no se contuvo en el borde de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla lentamente, pero la secó con el dorso de su muñeca e intentó reírse de ello; no obstante, su historia de amor había acabado en un final trágico y con lo que había dicho, el daño probablemente no sería reparado fácilmente; por eso, debía apartarse todo lo que pudiera para recapacitar de sus acciones y darle un tiempo al corazón de Watanuki para sanar de sus heridas. Seguro ella no volvería antes o se detendría en ese momento. Ella no se lo permitiría ni aunque tenga remordimientos el resto de su vida. Finalmente había llegado a su último destino; el ruido delataba la presencia de aviones, ya era hora de irse de una vez por todas. Entró a la inmensa terminal, buscando la pizarra de despegues; el suyo seguía sin cambios: Vuelo 608 hacia Inglaterra a las 9 a.m. en la puerta 3, empezando a ser abordado.

—Bien, Ichihara, ve —se dijo para sus adentros.

Después de haber sido revisada en el detector de metales, la mujer inició una caminata a la tercera puerta, llevando en mano su maleta, sin prestarle atención a las demás personas; se preguntaba a dónde iría al salir del avión, en dónde podría rentar un apartamento, qué tipo de sitios visitar… en fin, pensaba en varias cosas a la vez para distraerse y no tomar en cuenta sus verdaderas preocupaciones aunque éstas siguieran en su mente, rondando cada espacio que pudiese quedar. Aún no tenía nada seguro para su futuro. Lo que ella quería era enmendar los errores que había cometido en un principio, y la única manera que había resuelto por el bien de ambos, era irse por un tiempo; pero tampoco deseaba estar ausente durante mucho, regresar y encontrarse con la sorpresa que Watanuki ya amara a alguien más, que sería el peor escenario de todos. Por eso estaba decidida a formar una nueva vida en otro lugar y esperar. Era todo lo que podía hacer estando en Europa, con Watanuki convencido de que su amor se había desvanecido, a pesar de que era la más grande mentira que ella jamás pudo haber dicho.

"_En verdad espero que un día puedas perdonarme todo lo que te hice, Watanuki"_

—Señorita —dijo una recepcionista, precisamente, la de la puerta 3—, ¿le toca el vuelo 608?

—Ah, sí, éste es… éste es mi vuelo —respondió algo exaltada.

—Su pasaporte y su boleto, por favor.

Obedientemente, Yuuko entregó los papeles y mientras la moza los revisaba, ella se volteó de momento y vio todo el mar de gente que estaba ahí. Ella era uno en un millón. Aun si su loco y estúpido amante quisiera buscarla, tardaría años en encontrarla, pues rápidamente se confundiría entre tantas personas; sería un milagro que se reunieran o si acaso se vieran. Un olor semi amargo llegó hasta ella, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe —dijo la profesora cuando le fue entregado su boleto—, ¿aquí hay café?

—Sí, si desea ir por él, está bien; el avión sale en 10 minutos —respondió amable la azafata.

—Gracias.

Yuuko fue rápidamente por un vaso de café instantáneo para calmar sus ansias y su sed, pues por repasar lo que debía llevarse y poner en su equipaje lo que le faltaba, a duras penas le había dado tiempo de comerse unas galletas para el desayuno; no tomó ni una sola gota de agua por la presión de tener que llamar a un taxi, de estar arreglada y de estar segura de llevar todo lo necesario; por todo ello, tuvo que aguantarse todo el camino de ida con la boca seca y sólo pudiendo tragar saliva como suplemento por el agua que no había bebido. Probablemente sí eran los nervios lo que la había distraído tanto de sus labores y responsabilidades. Ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de tener que ir de viaje; a partir de ese momento, antes de hacer algún plan o compromiso, siempre haría una planificación previa, con horarios y todo lo que se necesitara. Mientras pensaba todo eso con humor, se le vino a la mente la voz de Watanuki Kimihiro diciéndole repetidas órdenes de no irse; se imaginó su rostro en ese momento, lloroso y destrozado por ella. Una canción familiar resonó en las bocinas del aeropuerto, era una canción que contaba bien lo que podría decirle en ese momento el joven enamorado a su única amada; _Barcelona _siempre supo qué decirle a Yuuko en cualquier situación. El piano comenzaba a sonar y parecía que era tocado para la maestra y sólo para ella, relatando su historia a través de las letras, para que todos lo supieran…

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_

_You kept falling in love, then one day_

_When you fell, you fell towards me_

_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

Esa voz tan lastimera en medio de un eterno llanto…

_Oh, please don't go_

¿Hasta cuándo llevaría el remordimiento y la culpa cargados en el corazón?

_I want you so_

—¡YUUKO! ¡YUUKO! —se oyó a lo lejos— ¡YUUKO!

_I can't let go_

Una mano fría la tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a girar su cuerpo, tirando el café al suelo.

_For I lose control_

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir que quien ahora la retenía era la última persona con la que ella esperaba encontrarse.

—Watanuki… —susurró con debilidad—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—¡No te vayas!

—¿Pero qué…?

Fue interrumpida abruptamente la oración de la señorita Ichihara que un pequeño jadeo se hizo presente en su voz. La causa de su nuevo silencio fue un repentino abrazo que le dio el joven muchacho; ella intentó forcejear en frecuentadas ocasiones, queriendo apartar sus cuerpos, pero él no la dejaba irse de su lado bajo ningún tipo de intento de distanciamiento. Al final, al ver que sus esfuerzos por quitarse de encima al chico eran en vano, cedió sin corresponder al abrazo aún.

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_

_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay_

_If you want me to break down and give you the keys_

_I can do that but I can't let you leave_

—No te vayas… Por favor… —murmuró en el oído de la mujer.

—Perdón, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Lo nuestro es imposible; somos muy diferentes, venimos de realidades distintas. Mira: ¡realmente me _tengo_ que ir! —hizo un último fallido esfuerzo por zafarse de los brazos del chico.

—Si… Si te irás sin importar lo que diga o haga, al menos respóndeme tres cosas: ¿volverás?

—¡No…! No… —sin embargo, la dulce mirada de su amado chico la hizo responder con sinceridad—. No lo sé en realidad…

—¿Cuál es tu propósito de irte?

—Yo… Quiero que sanen nuestras heridas, porque no me perdonaré fácilmente el hecho de haberme convertido en una _amante_. Destruí una relación… la tuya… —dijo con su voz a punto de desvanecerse.

—¿Hasta cuándo entenderás? —interrogó sarcásticamente el chico, abrazándola con más fuerza, provocando una sensación cálida dentro de la ex profesora—. No hiciste nada malo, en absoluto; el hecho de que termináramos iba a pasar tarde o temprano, era inevitable. Tú hiciste darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en verdad; gracias a ti, soy feliz, realmente feliz. Una última cosa: ¿me amaste alguna vez?

La misteriosa mujer se deshizo ante esa pregunta. La respuesta le era obvia, pero quería responder con otras palabras; no obstante, su boca le ganó antes que la mente pudiese reaccionar.

—Lo hago. Incluso hoy. Porque… yo siempre, siempre te he amado. Perdona que lo diga hasta ahora, pero desde el primer día en que te vi me enamoré de ti —afirmó con una suave voz, aferrándose a su acompañante—. Me subiré a ese avión, eso no cambiará; lo que quiero cambiar es el hecho de que quiero que sepas que te amo locamente, y que volveré. Definitivamente volveré algún día, no sé cuándo, pero primero deja que pueda perdonarme a mí misma de los pecados que cometí; solamente lo lograré si me alejo de ti por un tiempo, para no recordar el mal rato que te hice pasar.

—Entiendo —dijo suavemente—. Esperaré.

—En el tiempo en que esté fuera, quiero que tú también organices tu vida y me perdones por todas las mentiras que te dije para llegar a esto —pronunció con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—. Perdón…

—Yuuko…

_Oh, please don't go_

_I want you so_

Un abrazo cálido, uno que perdurará para el tiempo de separación de ambos amantes o la eternidad misma, uno que jamás se borrará de sus memorias; uno que nunca estará de más, uno que siempre faltará en las noches de frío y será recordado en los días más calurosos. Uno que sellará su juramento de amor por siempre. Uno que seguirá vivo con la promesa del mañana.

_I can't let you go_

_For I lose control_

—_Última llamada para quienes vayan a abordar el avión 608 con destino a Inglaterra en la puerta 3 _—resonó la voz de una trabajadora del aeropuerto—_. Última llamada para quienes vayan a abordar el avión 608 con destino a Inglaterra en la puerta 3._

—Supongo que es hora de que te deje ir, ¿no? —mencionó Watanuki después de escuchar la advertencia.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido por completo —dijo extrayendo un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Una caja se hacía visible en la palma de sus manos; Yuuko no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil y sorprendida mientras la caja que tenía Watanuki se abría antes sus ojos, develando un anillo—. Quiero que tengas esto.

—Watanuki, ¿no entendiste? Quiero distanciarme de los recuerdos que tengo de ti para perdonarme.

—Ah… ya veo… —desanimado, el chico fue cerrando la caja.

—Pero, ¿te parece si hacemos un trato? —propuso la mujer con aires de felicidad, mirando con melancolía a su amante—. El día que vuelva, podrás darme ese anillo; pero a cambio, me gustaría que…

Los labios de la profesora se movieron en lo que un avión aterrizaba en la pista que estaba al lado de ellos, dándole a entender nada más a Watanuki lo que deseaba por ese anillo que le quiso entregar. El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, abrazándola una vez más antes de que se fuera por la puerta que la conduciría a su destino en Europa.

—Te amo —repitió por última ocasión el muchacho—. Cuídate mucho.

—Yo también te amo; prometo volver.

Y se dieron un beso final, lleno de pasión y cariño previamente a la partida de ella. Él la vio todavía, con una sonrisa en el rostro, irse con toda la alegría que siempre la perseguiría. Ahora lo sabía; lo único que deseaba saber y lo único que quería que le asegurara la persona que él ama, aquella persona que estaba subiendo a un avión para viajar y calmar sus pensamientos hasta estar segura de lo que haría; aún sentía la mano de esa mujer entrelazada con la suya, su boca en la suya, su cintura en sus brazos y los brazos de ella en su cuello, todo formando parte de un abrazo perfecto. Lo tranquilizaba pensar que un día regresaría para poder cumplir su promesa por el anillo, sólo así tendría la energía suficiente para vivir por años y quizá siglos, varios siglos más. La azafata recepcionista dejó el puesto en que estaba y se metió al túnel hacia el avión, cerrando la puerta de acceso tras ella, indicando que el avión despegaría dentro de poco; cuando el chico vio eso, le dieron ganas de correr y detener el despegue para quedarse con Yuuko, pero mantuvo la cordura y se recordó a sí mismo que sus sentimientos la alcanzarían poco a poco y con paciencia, esa era la única forma en la que ella regresaría a Japón. Simplemente: con paciencia y fe. El chico dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa, dejando atrás a la gente que se encontraba en las salas de espera, a las que recibían personas en las puertas de los vuelos, a las que compraban cosas para matar el tiempo. En la pizarra que marcaba el vuelo, su destino, horario y estatus, algo había cambiado. El vuelo 608 hacia Inglaterra programado para salir a las 9 de la mañana, ya no estaba abordando, se encontraba en pleno despegue; al ver esto, Watanuki reaccionó casi por instinto y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y cruzó la calle donde se estacionaban automóviles, taxis y autobuses; buscó un lugar donde se viera cómo se iban los aviones. Entonces vio el avión impreso con el número 608 en un ala irse poco a poco, elevándose cada vez más en los aires; fue ahí que Watanuki, por alguna extraña y misteriosa sensación que ni él se explicaba, comenzó a sonreír al verlo partir; de algún modo se sentía bien. El joven muchacho emprendió de nuevo una caminata para marcharse a su hogar, renovado de esperanzas y con nuevos ideales en mente. La mujer se recargó en una ventana y acarició con la yema de sus dedos el marco de ésta, recordándose que en ese lugar había creado malos y buenos recuerdos, las peores decisiones las había tomado allí, las mejores acciones las había hecho allí; pero lo más importante para ella era saber, que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, nada borraría las memorias más dulces que jamás pudo haber pedido. Estando con Watanuki había sentido el amor por primera vez. El verdadero amor no la dejaría nunca más. Así fue que llegó al punto de ver pasar sus recuerdos con él en su cabeza, desde la primera vez que se vieron; así siguió sonriendo mientras pensaba en todo lo que él había hecho con y por ella, hasta llegar a ese día. Escuchó esa voz que le calmó en días agitados, diciéndole que la esperaría y que deseaba que se quedara con una pieza de joyería que tenía; fue que puso una mayor sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volvería por seguro, sin saber cuándo ni por qué, pero llegaría el día en que regresaría para estar al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero; él esperaría por aquel día pacientemente, viendo siempre al horizonte, esperando sentir una vez más entre sus brazos a aquella persona que le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Sus últimas palabras: "Volver a cambio de una promesa eterna".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Ojalá estén muy bien, y sólo paso por aquí para avisar que éste es el último capítulo oficial de _"Ella será amada"_; ¡sin embargo...! Como está muy inconcluso el final y todavía quedan muchos cabos por atar y aún más preguntas sin responder, haré un capítulo 'extra' por decirlo así. Pero he de advertirles que probablemente lo saque entre mediados de agosto y principios de septiembre, pues empezaré primero de preparatoria, y pues, tengo que estar en constante estudio.

Sobre la canción que aparece en el Fic; se llama _Please don't go _y (como se menciona antes), la canta _Barcelona._

Ya que estoy aquí y antes de que se me olvide, quiero darle las gracias:

**× _A todos los seguidores de esta historia__:_** son los primeros, pues ustedes me dieron todo para que pudiese seguir con esta historia, dándome esperanza e inspiración.

**× _A mis papás__:_** me dieron muchos permisos para quedarme en la madrugada para escribir los capítulos y respetaron mi ley de no leerlos, ¡los amo!

**× _A mi hermana:_** que me compartió sus muchas historias de amor y me dieron la base para muchas ideas del FanFic.

**× _A mi querida amiga Triki:_** me ayudó en muchas partes y me destrabó cuando estuve estancada dentro del vacío de mi mente, además de muchos otros problemas.

**× _A Vv-saya-vV:_** tus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa del rostro y agradezco que fueses tan fiel al seguimiento de mi historia; eres como mi amuleto de la suerte, ¡gracias!

**× _A__ Sergio:_ **tu fuiste el que más inspiración me dio con el tiempo que pasamos juntos; gracias por proveerme de ideas, ¡espero que te vaya bien en le prepa!

En fin; ¡nos leeremos la próxima vez! ¡No se lo pierdan!


	20. Ella es amada

**(xxxHolic y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**

"_Ella será amada" Capítulo 20: Ella es amada_

_Cinco años después…_

La nueva mañana que abruma a la cuidad, la alarma de un despertador que me aturde mientras intento encontrarlo para apagarlo, el rayo de luz solar que traspasa mi ventana y me deja muy en claro que debería levantarme de una buena vez. Busco mis anteojos con las manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, en el borde de mi futón, en todos lados hasta que los encuentro; prosigo a ponérmelos torpemente y somnoliento, logrando también pararme para prepararme un desayuno rápido. Veo qué tengo de comer en la alacena de mi cocina, pero realmente no había nada que fuese tan bueno como para saciar mi hambre; así que improviso, tomo unas galletas de un empaque y agarro una manzana del frutero para desayunar antes de irme al trabajo. De repente me doy cuenta, una vez más, del silencio arrollador que abunda mi morada. En verdad no es algo a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, y después recuerdo tres figuras que vivieron conmigo durante cierto tiempo; se podría decir que eran fantasmas, espíritus, entes, ilusiones o cualquier otra cosa, pero yo afirmo que ese trío de chicas eran verdaderas: Ame Warashi, la "Niña de la Lluvia"; Zashiki Warashi, "El Duende del Hogar"; y Kohane Tsuyuri, la niña que deseaba entrar al Cielo. Ellas definitivamente estuvieron conmigo y me ayudaron en lo que pudieron, lo sé; aunque no pude ni siquiera darles las gracias de manera apropiada; además de tener siempre el apoyo de mis difuntos padres, que me visitan cada cierto tiempo, aunque sea sólo en sueños. Su ayuda me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba en mi vida. Finalmente pude aprender a ser feliz en verdad, sin tener que complacer deseos demasiado egoístas, ni andar detrás de una persona como perro faldero desorientado; creció dentro de mí una nueva manera de ver la vida, dándome a mí mismo la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida y de agradecerle lo que ha pasado, porque lo que nos sucede, sucede por una razón. Tanto fue así que aprendí la lección, que también supe despedirme de mi primer amor: Himawari Kunogi, pero en eso ayudó que ella se sintiera del mismo modo hacia mí. Desde nuestra despedida siendo novios, nuestra relación se deterioró en una medida notable, ya que nos era difícil vernos a los ojos e intentar no recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos. Desde paseos en un parque hasta unas borracheras tremendas, desde unas simples caricias hasta los más apasionados besos, desde cotilleos hasta secretos de amantes; pensar que todo eso había cambiado por unas sencillas palabras nos hizo más escabroso el camino hacia la "reconciliación", por decirlo así. Todavía me acuerdo de las primeras dos semanas de nuestra ruptura, que fue de las peores torturas que se me han aplicado; varias imágenes, ciertamente borrosas, me muestran la historia que pasó. Durante esos primeros catorce días y quizás durante mucho más tiempo, no soportábamos ni siquiera vernos a los ojos directamente y también era difícil hablar sin quedarnos en algún momento en un incómodo silencio que nos castigaba un largo rato, al menos hasta que la más mínima cosa nos hiciera decirnos adiós; con el tiempo dejamos de mirar al pasado que teníamos en común, y sin discutirlo ni argumentar nada, decidimos encaminarnos a un mejor futuro para los dos, uno donde nada nos detendría y nunca intentar volver a la época cuando estábamos juntos. A partir de esa decisión, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Volvimos a hablarnos como solíamos hacerlo, a salir a pasear a cualquier lado para hacer cualquier cosa, regresamos a los buenos términos; después de un tiempo, Himawari comenzó a decir que yo era su hermano mayor y que ella sería para mí una hermana menor, cosa que me agradó bastante. Unos meses antes de graduarnos del Instituto, me dijo que iría al mismo plantel de la Universidad del idiota de Domeki, pues resultó que se veían regularmente para que él le enseñara a ella lo que no entendía de las clases; sin embargo, pronto esa frialdad que antes tenía Domeki por Himawari se volvió en una amistad sólida, y no tuvo que pasar mucho para que ese sentimiento se transformara en amor. Hoy en día, tres años después de la proposición que le hizo Domeki a Himawari de ser su novia, siguen juntos felizmente, incluso supe que empezaron a vivir juntos cuando ella cumplió los veinte años.

"_¡Oh, rayos! Son casi las ocho, debo apurarme. ¡Despierta, Kimihiro!"_

Me cambio rápidamente de ropa y salgo disparado por la puerta rumbo a mi trabajo. Hace un par de años buscaba un empleo para poder costearme un mejor apartamento y mejores ropas, a pesar de seguir durmiendo en un simple futón; aunque a final de cuentas, es más por costumbre que por falta de dinero que no compré una cama. Mi nuevo hogar lo encontré en una locación intermedia entre la Universidad a la que asisto y mi trabajo, así no tengo que andarme liando con pasajes ni autobuses ni nada: es cómodo. Además, trabajar como vendedor de antigüedades y curiosidades no me daña en nada; de hecho, me gusta mucho. Siempre es interesante ver lo que la historia tiene para nosotros, en especial con esas reliquias que nadie conoce y que deben valer millones de dólares; hay veces en que los arqueólogos y coleccionistas que llegan a la tienda a vender o comprar objetos, me cuentan sus relatos de dónde los obtuvieron o de donde los conocieron. Me gusta, la paga es buena y mis compañeros y mi jefe son buenos conmigo; ¿por qué no quedarme?

—¡Hola, loco!

Una chica de cabello negro, peinado solamente por una diadema que se confunde entre su rizado cabello, con cautivadores ojos verdes se acerca al mostrador justo donde yo estoy; me ve de espaldas a ella, acomodando unas cosas en una repisa. La voz tan dulce que tiene me llama con esas palabras. Me volteo para asegurarme que es ella; su visita me deja perplejo por unos segundos, me callo y reacciono abrazándola y con un beso en la mejilla. Es ella. Mi hermana menor. Himawari.

—¡Hola! Milagro que te dejas ver, ¿eh? —respondo sarcásticamente para hacerla reír.

—No exageres tanto, Watanuki. Nos vimos la semana pasada —afirma divertida.

—Pero casi no vienes a mi trabajo, a eso me refiero.

—Ay, bueno, ¿sabes? También tengo una vida social, un trabajo y una carrera por terminar —recalca burlándose de mí—. Pero no vine a discutir de eso contigo; como hoy es domingo, vine a pedirte de favor si me acompañabas a tomarnos un café al acabar tu turno de trabajo.

—Sí, por supuesto, nos vemos a las 6 aquí mismo.

—Bien. Entonces, ¡nos vemos al rato!

Me alzó la mano mientras se marchaba del local para despedirse; va corriendo, dejando ondear la falda color caqui que lleva puesta, combinada con una blusa verde oliva. La observo yéndose, con montones de gracia y alegría desbordando de su ser. Para ser honesto, nunca pensé que volvería sonreír así, al menos no para mí; siempre me imaginé que seguiría desviando las miradas que me dirigía ocasionalmente, que las palabras nos harían falta en una conversación y que jamás me volvería a ver como un amigo para ella otra vez. A decir verdad, le agradezco más que nada a Domeki, pues fue quien levantó a Himawari cuando más duro había caído; pero él también tuvo que aguantar un duro golpe de mi parte, casi una traición de su mejor amigo. En una ocasión que nos vimos, reuní todo el valor que tenía para confesarle que yo estaba enamorado de la profesora Ichihara a sabiendas de sus sentimientos; él simplemente me observó unos segundos, dijo "gracias"; me extrañó más que no se fuera, sino que siguió hablando, diciéndome que tal vez le había pasado lo mismo con Himawari: que quizá ella le gustaba desde antes, pero se contuvo cuando vio que nos hicimos novios en pleno inicio de clases del Instituto, y que nunca mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que ella le diera una señal de que le gustase; que aunque estuvo enamorado de Yuuko, no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Himawari, y que ese amor se hizo pasajero; que si ella no buscaba, él no haría más que acompañarla un paso detrás de donde ella estaba. En su momento me sentí mal por eso. Sin embargo, y para consuelo suyo, Himawari pudo corresponderle sin que él le mencionara algo de lo que me dijo a mí; así que en ese momento, caminé hacia él y lo tomé del hombro, lo golpeteé un par de veces y le di las gracias también. Ambos fuimos sinceros. Después de eso, no hubieron ni resentimientos ni secretos guardados, ya no más. Me he atrevido a pensar que recuerda la advertencia que le hice hace unos años, cuando terminamos Himawari y yo, de permanecer al lado de ella siempre que lo necesitara y cuando yo no pudiese estar allí para ella. Mis recuerdos me absorben en el transcurso de la tarde y despierto de ellos cuando mi jefe me da luz verde para marcharme, me paga, voy a la puerta principal para encontrarme con mi hermana menor, nos vamos platicando en el camino varias cosas que nos sucedieron en la semana que no nos vimos; entre bromas y risas, podemos llegar a un sencillo local donde escogemos una mesa cercana a una ventana y seguimos riendo a carcajadas, hasta que llegamos a un punto donde acabamos casi muertos. Unas pequeñas risas aún salen de la temblorosa boca de mi acompañante, dolorida por tantas risotadas que dimos.

—¿Sabes, Watanuki? He estado pensando mucho últimamente… —me dice, dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana.

—¿En qué, Himawari?

—En los tres. No sé, ha pasado tanto desde que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Éramos unos niños —continúa, mientras unas imágenes borrosas de mi infancia cruzan mi mente en aquellos momentos donde estábamos nosotros tres en el esplendor de nuestra inocencia—. No sabíamos que nos volveríamos a encontrar en el Instituto y lo que vendría después, especialmente en el tema romántico, ¿cierto?

—Sí… y pensar que todo acabaría así.

—Tienes razón. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero por lo menos no dejamos cabos sueltos entre nosotros.

—¿Qué puedo decir, Himawari? Nunca hubo otra opción para los tres —digo con tono melancólico y colocando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano—. Aun así, ¿por qué de repente sale esto a tema? ¿Qué acaso Domeki te hizo o dijo algo malo?

—No, no es eso, soy feliz con él; de verdad —responde alarmada.

—¿Fui yo?

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no es así, tonto! —argumenta con una voz infantil y agitando ligeramente las manos en el aire con los puños cerrados, desesperada por mis especulaciones—. Es que… es algo complicado, tal vez tú no lo entiendas.

—Está bien, puedes decirme lo que sea.

—¿Seguro que está bien, Watanuki? —pregunta ingenuamente, a lo que yo asiento—. Bien, aquí va… ¡Quiero casarme con Domeki!

Hicimos una pausa en lo que Himawari esperaba una repercusión de sus palabras en mí que no fuera quedarme con una sonrisa de idiota pegada en el rostro, significando que yo siguiera sin procesar la información recién recibida; sin embargo, no hago caso a mis pensamientos y mi instinto me ordena hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Ella se me quedó viendo como si yo fuese un loco extraño y esperó nerviosamente mi verdadera expresión facial ante tal revelación, pues sabía mejor que nadie que esa cara es la que pongo cuando no logro controlarme por dentro y estoy a punto de explotar en millones de pedazos en el lugar donde esté. Con la sonrisa aún puesta en el rostro injustificadamente, mi hermana se alarma poco a poco al ver que sigo sin decir ni hacer nada; su yema del dedo índice toca mi mano con un ligero picoteo constante, esto se convierte en un par de delicadas manos que sacuden mi brazo para tratar de obtener una respuesta. Al darse ella por vencida para hacerme despertar, yo pude tragarme esas palabras con más facilidad. Casarse. Matrimonio. Himawari. Domeki. Esto me tomó mucho más tiempo de digerir que la noticia que estaban viviendo juntos, mis primeras palabras después del _shock _fueron no precisamente las más amables de todas.

—¡¿Es en serio, Himawari?!

—¡Ah, deja que te explique! —me dice aterrorizada por mi renuencia a entender sus razones, ella toma aire lentamente y se da su tiempo para tranquilizarse—. Mira, él y yo estamos por cumplir tres años de novios, vivimos juntos y como te acabo de decir, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que éramos niños. Pero no quiero hacer nada apresurado ni presionarlo a que me proponga matrimonio aquí y ahora, por eso no se lo he comentado jamás… ¡y tú no debes decirle nada sobre esto! ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí, entiendo; pero, Himawari —respondo empujándola hacia atrás, ya que me ha acorralado contra mi propia silla para hacerme aceptar su petición—, ¿no crees que es mejor hablarlo con él o por lo menos insinuárselo?

—No, interpretará eso como una obligación a hacerlo, y aunque lo desee con todo mi ser, sé que no es el momento para eso.

—¿Quieres que le haga una indirecta o…?

—¡Diablos, Watanuki Kimihiro! ¡Escúchame o empieza a buscar un manual para comprender a las mujeres! —replica revolviendo su cabello con sus manos en círculos delatantes de la desesperación—. Lo que quiero es que tú sepas lo que ha estado rondando mi cabeza, además que quiero que me aconsejes y me digas si estoy haciendo mal o bien al andar pensando en esto.

De nuevo hacemos una pausa para que pueda analizar lo que me platicó. Pienso muy poco antes de comenzar a sermonearla.

—Bueno, tú sabes que no soy el mejor en el tema del amor —menciono con un suspiro intercalado en mis palabras—. Y tampoco creo que sea lo más recomendable que se casen ahora mismo, a pesar que Domeki esté a punto de acabar la carrera; no obstante, te digo que tampoco está mal que esa clase de pensamientos anden vagando en esa cabeza tuya. No apresures lo que es incierto aún. Si lo haces, te juro y perjuro que seré el padrino de tu boda, ¿trato?

Le estrecho la mano como señal de negociante, brindándole también un ambiente de burla a mi promesa para relajar un poco a mi acompañante. Ella responde con una ligera risa y en un apretón recíproco a modo de acuerdo legal.

—Bien, tú pagarás por mi vestido.

—Lo veremos.

—Gracias, Watanuki. ¡Ah, ya me siento mucho mejor! —mencionó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y a los lados, como si se acabara de levantar—. De verdad, muchas gracias por escucharme.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, soy tu hermano mayor.

—¡Claro! Pues, toma —me dice mientras saca unos billetes de su billetera y me los entrega—. Es mi parte de la cuenta; me tengo que ir, y gracias por haber venido conmigo, Watanuki. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos luego —digo mientras ella se va alejando con una mano en alto.

Mis dedos van jugando con la taza de café caliente aún sin terminar. La figura regateadora de Himawari ronda en mi cabeza tan felizmente, como la pequeña flor que es ella para mí, hasta que llega a mi mente la corrompida imagen de ella en un vestido de novia caminando hacia el altar. El altar. ¿Y quién estará esperándola allí? ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser él entre todos los hombres del mundo?! Ese idiota de Domeki… Honestamente: ¡¿Cómo pudo funcionar en un principio?! La pureza y amabilidad de Himawari es total y absolutamente incompatible con la ineptitud y terquedad de él; no pudieron haber funcionado tan bien para que duraran hasta… hasta… ¡hasta…! Sin embargo, lo único que se me viene a la mente junto con esa imagen, son las palabras que me dijo Himawari el día que le pregunté por qué estaba feliz con Domeki si eran tan distantemente opuestos; su respuesta fue:

—_Es un misterio, lo sé; yo creo que tal vez es porque los polos puestos se atraen, ¿no crees?_

Su sonrisa en ese instante denotó cuan feliz era a su lado y cómo disfrutaba su compañía, así que sólo le di una ligera palmada en la cabeza, la abracé y le dije que estaba bien si ella lo quería así. Ella también me abrazó y me dijo que así ella lo deseaba. De todos modos, ella tenía razón en sus palabras; Yuuko era totalmente diferente a como era yo. Sí, Ichihara Yuuko era, es y será siempre el más grande amor de mi vida entera. Ella se fue hace casi seis años a vivir a Inglaterra, pues tuvimos un amorío mientras yo seguía saliendo con Himawari, lo que la lastimó mucho al convertirse en lo que más odiaba: una amante; su ex marido la había engañado con varias mujeres y por eso creía que se había hecho una más de esas. Sin embargo, yo mantengo que mi relación con Himawari estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio. Estoy seguro que era así. Pero aún, Yuuko debía darse tiempo para perdonarse por lo que había hecho; irse de mi lado fue la única solución para evitar tener regresiones ante tantos recuerdos, tanto tristes como alegres conmigo y con la gente que conoció aquí. Ella no me lo confesó, sino Domeki. Un día, hace mucho tiempo, él la besó en la biblioteca del que era nuestro Instituto; debo decir que me dolió saberlo y también el hecho que Yuuko nunca me lo había dicho, pero creo que no quería lastimarme diciéndome que mi mejor amigo la había besado, por lo que la comprendí en ese momento, fuere cual fuere el día que había sucedido. Hay veces en las que veo por una ventana y me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera encontrado en el día tan lluvioso de mi cumpleaños, seguramente no le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos; ¿y luego qué? ¿Domeki estaría con ella en este preciso segundo? ¿Estaríamos Himawari y yo juntos? Si así fuera, ¿estaríamos peleándonos a cada rato o estaríamos en paz? Quizá nunca descubra la respuesta, pero valió la pena quedarme con la duda de ese pasado para poder vivir éste futuro, donde ahora me aferro a un sueño de terminar una carrera y de trabajar duro para tener un buen hogar algún día. Se lo prometí a ella, a Yuuko. Estoy seguro que me diría que lo he hecho bien y que quiere que siga por este camino hasta el día que ella regrese a mi lado y así no quedarme en este recorrido para hacerlo aún mejor de lo que ya es; realmente deseo hacerla feliz y verla así por siempre, porque ese es mi objetivo para toda la vida: mantenerla feliz. Un día, ella regresará a Japón y verá mi nueva vida, entonces podré cumplir mi juramento. La noche carcome a la bella tarde que abrumó hoy a la ciudad, así que dejo la paga y propina en la bandeja de la cuenta y me marcho del lugar a mi departamento; cuando llego ahí, lo primero que hago es atravesar la sala y aventarme al futón de mi cuarto para relajarme al fin, ¡y mañana me espera un larga, larga jornada en el campus de la Universidad! Debo resistir unos semestres más y terminaré mis estudios para arquitectura.

—Buenas noches —murmuro mirando a la luna que se asoma en mi ventana.

Cierro los ojos y despierto un poco aturdido por el sonido del despertador a las siete y media de la mañana. Es lunes. Debo ir a la Universidad para presentar el examen parcial del semestre y terminar la planeación del proyecto para el siguiente curso, debo apurarme para no quedarme con tantos pendientes y acabar atareado y estresado. Le doy dos vueltas al apartamento buscando apuntes, ropa limpia, desayuno y cosas necesarias para éste día. Al final, me da igual si algo se queda atrás en el departamento, solamente me interesa llegar a tiempo a mis clases y acabar con la evaluación de hoy para evitarme el martirio de la desesperación, habrá tiempo de sobra para eso en la entrega de resultados. Corro hasta llegar al campus, agitado y sin aire, entro al edificio que me corresponde; la campana suena justo cuando abro la puerta del salón, aún no he visto ni rastro del profesor, así que me apresuro a alcanzar mi asiento. A los pocos minutos, el tiempo del examen empieza y nos marcan 90 minutos para contestar todas las preguntas que vienen; en cuanto vi el examen postrado en mi escritorio, supe que no saldría de la misma forma en la que entré, que saldría hecho una plasta semi humana descarriada y sin poder pensar ni en lo más sencillo. Pero bueno, ¡todo sea por ese título que me está esperando! Y sin temores a reprobar, empecé a contestar rápidamente lo que me sabía; después, lo que tenía una idea a medias; para el gran final, las preguntas a las que, de plano, no les entendí. Para mi pura suerte, en la mayoría tengo al menos una vaga pista de lo que son o de lo que tratan, dándome una pequeña ventaja: oigo varios murmuros de parte de mis compañeros de clase que van desde teoría hasta práctica; sin embargo, soy yo el centro de atención de los rumores, pues todos saben bien que soy de los pocos que se tomaron en serio la carrera y se quedaron a asesorías o estudiaron arduamente en todo el año y obtuvieron las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes parciales. El único problema de estar entre los mejores de la clase, es que llegan momentos como éste, donde eres el más buscado entre tus compañeros, pidiéndote respuestas en medio del examen. A veces es una tortura. Ya pasó al menos una hora, el salón está en silencio, excepto por los murmuros de algunas personas; mi prueba está contestada en un 80% y estoy bastante seguro de mí mismo y de las cosas que respondo en cada pregunta, así que sigo sin ningún problema por cada reactivo; no me concentro en nada más que en la hoja de papel que está sobre mi escritorio, mi prioridad es ésta. ¡Noventa minutos! El timbre sonó y fue el aviso final para quienes no habían terminado y marcó la salida de aquellos que habíamos acabado a tiempo, por lo que salgo disparado hacia afuera para estar libre un segundo y comprar algo de beber. Estoy cansado física y mentalmente, además que hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada más importante que hacer en el campus; mejor me retiro y me tomo el resto del día como recompensa por mi arduo trabajo en el salón. Voy a comprarme un agua en una tienda dentro de la escuela y me marcho sin más, dejando detrás todo lo que hoy debería estar haciendo; lo único que quiero es relajarme el resto de la mañana y ya después iré a mi trabajo en la tarde, pero por ahora descansaré a gusto en mi cuarto. A cada uno de mis pasos, caen pétalos de cerezo al compás del viento bajo mis pies, y me da una sensación de tranquilidad.

—Buenos días, Watanuki —me saluda la vieja casera de mi edificio departamental—. ¿No tenías que ir a la Universidad hoy?

—Buenos días, y sí tenía que ir, pero era nada más para un examen.

—Ya veo, bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes del mundo —responde amablemente mientras yo le sonrío un poco—. Antes de que se me olvide: una muchacha te vino a buscar.

—¿Muchacha? —pregunto sorprendido—. ¿Qué… qué dijo?

—Obviamente, preguntó por ti, mencionó que te había buscado en tu apartamento anterior y los nuevos inquilinos la enviaron aquí para encontrarte; luego le dije que no estabas y que volverías más tarde. Ella me dio las gracias y se fue.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Bueno, era como de tu altura, su cabello era negro y se veía bastante joven —me responde un poco alterada la casera, tal vez porque estoy un tanto desesperado—; a mí hasta me pareció que era como de tu edad.

¿Himawari? No, acabo de verla ayer y ella no me busca tan seguido. ¿Una compañera de la clase de Arquitectura? Lo dudo, pues no le he dado a nadie mi dirección y mucho menos la anterior. Tuvo que ser alguien que no me viera desde hace tiempo, que conociera lo suficiente como para que supiera donde solía vivir y que desconociera mi nuevo domicilio, y solamente existía una persona que encajaba a la perfección con esa descripción.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo encargarle aquí mis cosas un rato?

—S-sí, pero… —responde algo desconcertada la vieja casera al verme quitarme una mochila sencilla del hombro, sacar una caja de ella y correr a la entrada del edificio—, ¿qué va a hacer, Watanuki?

—Voy a buscar a esa mujer.

Y tan pronto toco el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y empujo mi cuerpo contra la madera e inmediatamente abre. Creo que la casera me gritó algo, pero no logro a identificar sus palabras por culpa de la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo en este preciso momento; lo único de lo que estoy realmente consciente y que ronda en mi cabeza es que no se me caiga la cajita de la mano, aparte del hecho de saber que Yuuko ha vuelto de Inglaterra, ¡ha vuelto! Cinco años, casi seis insoportables años sin ella; finalmente la volveré a ver, ¡oh, Dios! Para ser honesto, he soñado con este día desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo veo materializarse poco a poco; no dejo de correr a través de la ciudad buscando entre las caras de la gente a la persona en la que estoy pensando y de mirar atrás, revisando si no me ha fallado la vista en personas que se parecen a ella. Los ojos nunca me fallan: aún no puedo encontrarla. Mi primera parada fue mi última residencia, pero se me hizo absurdo que siguiera esperando allí; prosigo a ir a su casa. Su casa. Cuando tengo tiempo, paso por ahí a recordar las idioteces que me hicieron volver tantas veces, convencido de que ella me seguía amando; en esos días, Yuuko estaba planeando su partida y me dijo en varias ocasiones que ya no me amaba, para que así estuviese al margen del dolor que le provocaba irse; pero como fiel terco que soy, insistí en que me diera la verdadera razón para que se marchase de mi lado. Al final, no hubo de otra más que dejarla ir con la condición de que volvería un día. La fachada de su hogar está igual que siempre, desde la primera vez que vine se encuentra sin cambio alguno; lo único que noto es que las cortinas están abiertas, lo que permite que vea desde la reja del jardín sus maletas intactas subidas en algunos muebles, ¿llegó apenas? Atravieso el camino hasta su puerta y toco el timbre repetidas veces hasta que me doy por vencido, me recargo en el marco de la puerta, compruebo que la caja azul marino sigue en mi mano y la guardo en un bolsillo de mi pantalón para no perderla, sigo pensando detenidamente en cuáles lugares puede estar en este momento; no conocí mucho sobre ese tema, pues ni tuvimos citas formales. Citas… ¿citas? Siempre nos veíamos en el salón de música del Instituto, ¿será qué…? ¡Maldita sea! La respuesta la tuve en mis narices corriendo por todos lados: ella está en la escuela o cerca de ella o, ¡no sé! Pero es el único lugar en el que no he estado y que tenemos en común. Agoto cualquier otra posibilidad y simplemente me voy con lo que me queda de fuerzas hacia el Instituto. Honestamente, no me puedo contener otro segundo. Quiero verla, desesperadamente; me aguanté mucho tiempo esperándola y acepté su decisión de irse a costa de mis sentimientos, ahora no debo perder ni un segundo que pueda pasar junto a ella o seguiré pensando en lo que pudo ser si hubiese perdido todavía más tiempo parado frente a su puerta. En cuestión de minutos estoy viendo a lo lejos el Instituto y reconozco que las paredes del frente han sido remodeladas y la reja se pintó recientemente; puedo ver todos esos detalles, pero no logro encontrar mi verdadero objetivo. No está frente a la escuela. Mis fuerzas me permiten llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero hasta ahí llegué; juro que si abuso de la resistencia de mis piernas, caeré en cualquier lugar; mi vista se nubla un poco y siento mareos leves. Recuerdo que tengo agua en la botella que me compré hoy en el campus de la Universidad, tomo unas grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarme de la agitación con la cabeza hacia abajo, no aguanto el impulso y cierro los ojos mientras voy levantando mi cuerpo, recobrando mi postura original. Diviso una silueta que me es familiar, mi mente la procesa aunque la mente me esté dando vueltas en este momento e intento parpadear con fuerza para ver mejor; esto me resulta útil, mis ojos no me engañan y siento una nueva energía, pero mi cuerpo me impide moverme otra vez con tanta rapidez. Mis pulmones contienen el aire suficiente y acumulo la voz en mi garganta para ser capaz de gritar su nombre con lo que me queda de vida.

—¡YUUKO!

Con ese aullido, me hubiese sido fácil morir. Hubiese podido suicidarme con el coraje que tuve que acumular para gritar así.

Una vez más, mi cuerpo pide reposo y le hago caso y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza por unos segundos; sin embargo, la alzo para respirar un poco y en ese preciso instante, mi ex profesora giró su cuerpo mirando en dirección mía y solamente logra enamorarme como la primera vez que la vi. Una perfecta coleta baila con el viento que sopla para refrescarme y calmarme, noto que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Las rodillas me fallan y tengo que reposar mis piernas en el suelo por la fatiga de andar corriendo como loco buscándola sin si quiera tener la noción del tiempo de mi parte. Apoyo mis manos en el piso también, tomando una posición en cuatro patas y me siento en el concreto para no parecer tan idiota; identifico unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde yo estoy, sé que es ella quien está corriendo para socorrerme, y yo esbozo una sonrisa al verla atónita por encontrarme en tales condiciones. Quisiera que no me viera en este estado y lo primero que hiciera, fuese abrazarme; en cambio, la primera vista que tiene de mí es que estoy cansado y a punto de fallecer ante ella. De repente, por mis mejillas se derraman un par de lágrimas mientras persiste mi estúpida mueca de felicidad al verla; cuando Yuuko lo ve, se apresura a nuestro encuentro y lo primero que hace es calmar mi pequeño llanto tocando suavemente mi mejilla con su mano derecha, tan cálida como siempre ha sido y siempre deberá ser.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves terrible! —pregunta alarmada.

—Gracias, ha sido lo más bello que me han dicho hasta ahora —respondo en tono sarcástico.

—¡No seas así! De verdad, ¿qué hiciste? —me reclama Yuuko desesperada.

—Durante al menos una media hora he estado buscándote en toda la ciudad como el gran idiota que soy —menciono. Ella acurruca su mano todavía más pegada a mi rostro, yo la tomo con mi propia mano y se sienta en frente de mí—. Supe que fuiste a visitar el complejo donde ahora vivo.

—Sí, fui a eso de las nueve; el avión llegó temprano, pero me tomó tiempo regresar del aeropuerto.

—Me lo imagino —digo de manera juguetona; mi expresión cambia para hacerse seria y mi boca pronuncia las palabras que no quería decir, pero tengo curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu estancia en Inglaterra, _my lady_? ¿Algún buen hombre?

Se ríe un poco y me provoca satisfacción que esté divertida por mi broma, aun así, me intriga saber si halló a alguien mejor que yo. Mi amada ve mi expresión casi muerta y ve la seriedad que tiene mi pregunta respecto a mi inseguridad; pero ella vuelve a reír.

—¿La estancia? No estuvo mal, pero me sentía sola. ¿Un buen hombre? Veamos… —hace una cruel pausa para mí y hace crecer mi intriga ante su respuesta—. Ninguno.

—¿N-ninguno?

—Ninguno, absolutamente nada —mi cara de incrédulo me delata y ella prosigue con su oración—. Watanuki, no hay nadie a quien ame más en este mundo que a ti; de verdad, no hay. Te amo.

Antes de dejarme contestar con cualquier cosa, sube su otra mano, la posa en mi otra mejilla y me acerca a ella para besarme; es el primer beso que nos hemos dado en un lapso de cinco años, su sabor es exactamente el que recordaba del primer beso que nos dimos. Imposible creer que sigo tan enamorado de ella desde antes de ese beso. No llevo bien la cuenta, pero creo que eso si fue hace seis años más o menos. Cuando Yuuko se separa de mí, sus ojos me miran con una amabilidad impresionante y puedo ver que tiene nostalgia por este tipo de momentos que teníamos en la época en que ella era mi tutora de clase; es impresionante para mí volver a esos recuerdos tan lejanos ahora.

—También te amo… Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pensé en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste…

—Yo estaba igual —responde suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, sentados en el asfalto todavía; juntamos nuestras frentes con cuidado, cerramos nuestros ojos y disfrutamos el simple hecho de estar juntos de nuevo. Nada me haría más feliz… creo.

—Yuuko, ¿no crees que hace falta algo?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta, despegándose de mi cuerpo lentamente. Me limito a verla y desesperarla al no darle una respuesta ante su interrogante—. Watanuki, ¿de qué hablas?

—Yuuko, levántate, por favor.

Un poco molesta, me hace caso y se para mirándome fijamente y cruzando los brazos; yo sonrío y ella vuelve a hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la cosa que falta? —me pregunta.

Antes de enfrentarla, respiro profundamente para darme valor y busco sus manos con las mías, quitando la posición de sus brazos; atrapo su mirada y la tranquilizo haciéndolo. Mi corazón se altera bastante con solo mirarla de este modo. El coraje se apodera de mí y mi boca se abre para iniciar otra vez la plática.

—Yuuko, el día que te vi por primera vez, me cautivaste con tu entera belleza; conforme pasaron los días siendo tu estudiante, tu carisma se apoderó de mí. Siempre ansié el día en que te dijera todo lo que siento, ahora que estás junto a mí, estoy incrédulo — hago una pausa para retomar el curso de mis ideas y ordenarlas en mi cabeza—. Cuando te fuiste, tenía un miedo inmenso de perderte para siempre y nunca verte de nuevo, pero gracias a que me dijiste tus razones de irte, sentí que me acerque más a ti.

—Watanuki, tú…

—Y ese día —sigo, interrumpiendo su oración, colocando mi índice sobre sus labios con delicadeza—, también te hice una promesa.

—No puede ser…

En su expresión se recalcó incertidumbre, miedo, sorpresa y felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo; gracias a eso, se quedó muda y me permitió sacar la caja azul marino del bolsillo de mi pantalón, que por suerte no se cayó en el trayecto. Su respiración se agitó e intentó disimularlo poniendo su mano sobre su boca, mirando la caja un segundo y volviendo sus ojos hacia mí en el siguiente segundo; mis latidos se aceleraron en cuanto ambos supimos qué seguiría. Yuuko se hizo un paso para atrás, dándome espacio suficiente como para ponerme en una rodilla frente a su cuerpo, aun con viéndome perpleja y desorientada; con la caja entre mis manos, empecé a hablar.

—Yuuko, antes de subirte al avión, te presenté un anillo que no pudiste aceptar porque te recordaría a mí y no cumplirías tus objetivos; entonces, te hice una promesa —recapitulo rápidamente el juramento y se lo digo como si me lo hubiese aprendido de memoria—: Entregarte el anillo con la condición que, al dártelo, fuera bajo la circunstancia de comprometernos en matrimonio. Yuuko Ichihara, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ahora es ella quien rompe en llanto sin apartar la vista de mis facciones. No puede articular palabra y balbucea incoherencias; sin embargo, esto no dura mucho y cuando se oye algo entendible, me responde nítidamente.

—Y-yo… estoy… halagada por… todo esto… y n-no… —dice entre sollozos que se hacen fuertes y no le permiten hablar más; se toma su tiempo para calmarse un poco y reanuda su frase—. Watanuki, gracias por acordarte de lo que me prometiste, y yo… no sé qué decirte, es… tan repentino…

—Ah, entiendo —menciono con un poco de decepción, mientras cierro la caja. Quizá me hice muchas ilusiones…

—¡Acepto! ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto! ¡Mil veces: acepto!

Con más lágrimas formándose en sus ojos carmesí, logra decirme lo que deseaba escuchar desde hace tanto. Me quedo sin aliento, me siento más confundido que si hubiera dicho que no; un fuego se enciende en mis interiores y me obliga a volver a sonreír. Por puro impulso, me levanto del suelo con la caja estorbando entre mis manos y la miro con melancolía mientras la ayudo a levantarse de la calle; luego, sus brazos me rodean por el cuello y yo hago lo mismo con su cintura. Supongo que el suspenso valió la pena para ambos.

—¿Esto… es real? —le pregunto mientras me aferro a ella.

—Sí, lo es; lo repetiré hasta que te lo creas —me responde sin verme, pero sabe por mi movimiento de cabeza que asentí—. Kimihiro Watanuki, acepto, me casaré contigo. Nos casaremos.

Sus labios se atraen a los míos y me besa; solo que en esta ocasión, el beso en que me sumerjo con ella, sabe a pura dulzura y me dejo disfrutar del momento. La abrazo fuertemente sin importarme nada más que tenerla a mi lado. Ella hace lo mismo y quedamos atrapados en el otro; lo único que me hace separarme es recordar que todavía no le he puesto ni el anillo, entonces la aparto lo suficiente como para tomar su mano izquierda y ponerle la pequeña argolla en el dedo anular, simbolizando que a partir de este momento estaremos juntos. Pronto estaré casado con la persona que más he amado en mi vida entera. El abrazo se reanuda y ella me toma con más fuerza aún y siento que la felicidad que experimento en este segundo, no se compara a nada de lo que he vivido o viviré en lo que queda de vida; no quiero que se separe de mí por nada, nada en el mundo; quiero que se quede conmigo, así, como siempre debimos habernos quedado desde un principio.

—Te amo —afirma Yuuko apretándome hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, también te amo.

—No te vayas de mi lado, jamás.

—Nunca en mi vida —prometo, acariciando su cabello y apretando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

Y de nuevo, me acerco lentamente a su boca, dándonos el beso que lo confirma todo. Nuestras manos se entrelazan y yo dejo caer a nuestros pies la caja azul que antes contenía el anillo que ahora estaba en el anular de mi prometida. Mi promesa se ha cumplido: mi vida ahora le pertenece a Yuuko Ichihara, y su vida de ahora en adelante me pertenece a mí. De ahora en más no recordaremos nada que no sean _nuestros_ recuerdos, los que formamos juntos, a pesar de los obstáculos que se interpusieron en nuestro camino, incluyendo aquellos a los que nos enfrentamos antes de conocernos; pero desde éste punto, estoy seguro que no la haré regresar a esas memorias que construyó su ex marido en los cimientos de su mente. Estoy seguro que borraré esa mala experiencia de su vida y seguirá adelante conmigo, de la mano, sin soltarme, sin importar que tan escabroso sea el camino a nuestro nuevo destino. Estando Yuuko conmigo, caminando a mi mismo paso, estaré más que contento. Sé que estuve para ella en más de una ocasión y que ella estuvo para mí siempre que lo necesité; recordar eso, solamente me hace pensar en lo afortunado que soy al haberla encontrado y aferrarme a lo que pudo haber sido una ilusión.

Ella es la primera y única mujer que realmente amaré hasta el final de mis días. Ella es quien me sacó de la oscuridad en la que estaba mientras ella se liberaba de sus propias cadenas. Ella es la mejor persona con la que he estado. Ella es la primera que me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos para conocerla. Ella es quien más me ama.

Ella… ella es amada.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times__but somehow _

_I want more__  
_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know, I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore__  
_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want__  
_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls__  
_

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful__  
_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_


End file.
